Pedagogic2
by maria.peretyachenko
Summary: Pedagogic2


_Тема 1. Педагогика в системе наук о человеке._

** План:**

1. Понятие о педагогике как науке, предпосылки ее возникновения, становление и развитие педагогической науки.

2. Объект и предмет педагогической науки, проблемы ее исследования.

3. Основные категории педагогики.

4. Связь педагогики с другими науками.

**Глоссарий:**

**_Педагогика_** – наука о воспитании, образовании и обучении и искусство обучающе-воспитательной практики по развитию и формированию личности.

**_Объект исследования_** – целостная область изучения.

**_Предмет исследования_** – некоторая целостная часть области изучения наукой.

**_Категория_** (науки, в том числе и педагогики) – обобщенное понятие.

**_Проблема_** – противоречие между знанием и незнанием.

**1.1. Понятие о педагогике как науке, предпосылки ее возникновения, становление и развитие педагогической науки. ** Термин "педагогика" возник в древней Греции от словосочетания "peida agogos", что в буквальном переводе звучит как "детовождение", "детоводство", "детоводительство". В древней Греции педагогами звали рабов, которые сопровождали детей аристократов в школу.

Начиная с XVII столетия этим термином называют науку о воспитании, образовании и обучении. Кроме того, под этим термином понимают **область жизни и деятельности людей, которая относится к сфере образования, воспитания и развития личности **[5, с. 7].

В педагогических учебных заведениях термин "педагогика" означает учебный предмет, научную дисциплину. Основная задача изучения данного предмета — профессиональная подготовка педагога, учителя, воспитателя.

Во всех названных выше аспектах педагогика обозначает один общий объект — **область образовательно-воспитательной деятельности. **Эта деятельность может быть представлена как научно-исследовательская, учебная или как практическая работа педагога с учащимися. В связи с этим И.И. Прокопьев и Н.В. Михалкович, авторы учебника "Педагогика", определяют педагогику как **науку о воспитании, образовании и обучении и искусство обучающе-воспитательной практики по развитию и формированию личности [**5, с. 9**].**

Педагогическая отрасль человеческих знаний, воспитательная деятельность являются едва ли не самыми древними и неотделимы от развития общества. Накапливая производственный опыт, связанный с изготовлением орудий труда и присвоением продуктов природы, а также опыт сотрудничества, совместной деятельности, люди стремились передавать этот опыт последующим поколениям. Так возникло **воспитание как передача накопленного общественного опыта от поколения к поколению. **Оно стало _важнейшей предпосылкой существования и развития_ _человеческого общества и одной из его существенных функций._

В дородовом обществе и при родовом строе воспитание носило спонтанный характер, дети усваивали производственный и моральный опыт в повседневном общении со старшими, то есть не было ни специальных учебно-воспитательных учреждений, ни лиц, которые специально занимались бы педагогической деятельностью. Такое положение долго сохранялось и в рабовладельческую эпоху. Но в древнеегипетских источниках за две с половиной тысячи лет до нашей эры встречается первое упоминание о школе. Это была дворцовая школа, где жрецы обучали детей царских сановников начаткам арифметики и геометрии.

Развивалось и усложнялось производство, накапливались знания об окружающем мире. Это привело к необходимости специально организованного обучения и воспитания. Начиная со зрелой рабовладельческой эпохи, человечество стало создавать специальные учебно-воспитательные учреждения, в которых специально выделенные для работы в них лица обучали и воспитывали детей. Примечательно, что право учиться имели только дети аристократии, обучение рабов, например, в древней Греции, каралось законом. Этот факт говорит о классовом характере обучения, образования и воспитания, который сохраняется в некоторой степени и в современном обществе.

**_Образование и воспитание превратились в объективную потребность общества и стали важнейшей предпосылкой его развития._**

Воспитание постепенно выделяется в особую общественную функцию, _то есть возникают специальные учебно-воспитательные учреждения, появляются лица, профессией которых стало обучение и воспитание детей. _Накапливаются специальные знания об учебно-воспитательной деятельности. Долгое время их обобщение происходило в рамках науки философии. Немало глубоких мыслей по вопросам обучения и воспитания содержалось в трудах древнегреческих философов (Фалеса из Милета [конец 7 — первая половина 6 века до н.э.], Гераклита [ок. 530 — 470 гг. до н. э.], Демокрита [460 — нач. 4 в. до н.э.], Сократа [469 — 399 гг. до н.э.], Платона [427 — 347 гг. до н.э.], Аристотеля [384 — 322 гг. до н.э.], Эпикура [341 — 270 гг. до н.э.] и др.).

Внесли вклад в развитие педагогической мысли древнеримские философы Лукреций Кар (ок. 99 — 55 гг. до н.э.), Марк Квинтилиан Фабий (42 — 118 гг. до н.э.) и др.

Педагогическая мысль развивалась в трудах мыслителей средневековья и эпохи Возрождения. Однако, несмотря на интенсивность развития воспитательной теории, педагогика вплоть до начала XVII века была частью философии. Она была вычленена из системы философских знаний английским философом и естествоиспытателем Фрэнсисом Бэконом (1561 — 1626). В своем трактате "О достоинстве и увеличении наук" (1623) он предпринял попытку классифицировать науки. В качестве отдельной отрасли научного знания философ назвал **педагогику, **под которой понимал "руководство чтением".

Статус педагогики как самостоятельной науки о воспитании и образовании закрепил великий чешский педагог Ян Амос Коменский (1592 — 1670), создавший свой знаменитый труд "Великая дидактика", в котором он разработал основные вопросы теории и организации обучения.

Большой вклад в развитие педагогической теории был сделан английским философом Дж. Локком (1632 — 1704), французским педагогом, писателем мыслителем Жан-Жаком Руссо (1712 — 1778), швейцарским педагогом Иоганом Генрихом Песталоцци (1746 — 1827), немецкими педагогами Иоганом Гербартом (1776 — 1841) и Адольфом Дистервегом (1790 — 1866) и др.

Активно разрабатывались идеи обучения и воспитания в отечественных славянских странах (России, Белоруссии). Известны "Поучения князя Владимира Мономаха детям" (XII век), мысли о воспитании Симеона Полоцкого, о значении образования в жизни человека — Франциска Скарины...

Большой вклад в развитие педагогической науки в XVIII веке внес великий русский ученый М.В. Ломоносов, он создал ряд учебных книг: "Риторику" (1748), "Российскую грамматику" (1755) и др.

Огромен вклад в развитие научной педагогической теории К.Д. Ушинского (1824 — 1870), известного русского педагога, его единомышленников и продолжателей Н.И. Пирогова (1810 — 1881), В.И. Водовозова (1825 — 1886), П.Ф. Лесгафта (1937 — 1909), П.Ф. Каптерева (1849 — 1922) и мн. др.

В настоящее время педагогика представляет собой сложную самостоятельную науку, которая продолжает развиваться, обогащаться все новыми и новыми знаниями об обучении и воспитании подрастающих поколений.

**2.2. Объект и предмет педагогической науки, проблемы ее исследования. **Как самостоятельная фундаментальная наука педагогика имеет свой объект и предмет исследования.

Под объектом исследования педагогики понимают «педагогическое пространство, область, в рамках которой находится (содержится) то, что изучает педагогика как наука. Объектом исследования педагогики является сфера обучения и воспитания людей»

[Коджаспирова, Г.М. Педагогический словарь: Для студ. высш. и сред. пед. учеб. заведений / Г.М. Коджаспирова, А.Ю. Коджаспиров. – М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2003. – 176 с. – С. 98].

Под предметом педагогики вообще следует понимать некоторую целостную часть объекта изучения данной науки. А.С. Макаренко, известный советский педагог, ученый и практик, в 1922 году сформулировал мысль о специфике объекта педагогической науки. Он писал, что многие считают предметом педагогического исследования растущего человека, ребенка, но это слишком общее представление (ведь человек является объектом исследования многих наук) и в принципе неверное. По мнению известного педагога, предметом исследования научной педагогики является "педагогический факт (явление)". При этом ребенок (человек) не исключается из внимания исследователя. Напротив, являясь одной из наук о человеке, педагогика изучает **целенаправленную деятельность по развитию и формированию его личности.**

И.Ф. Харламов отмечает в своих учебниках педагогики, что в качестве предмета педагогики традиционно было принято считать само воспитание как подготовку растущего человека к жизни. Но по мере развития педагогической теории все более и более становились ясными упрощенность и неточность такого определения.

Во-первых, если считать предметом исследования педагогики как науки только воспитание, тогда ее задачи ограничиваются разработкой воспитательных методов и приемов, правил, что превращает педагогику из фундаментальной науки в прикладную.

Во-вторых, слабость такого определения предмета педагогики состоит и в том, что оно не определяет главного — на какой же основе в педагогике разрабатывается методика учебно-воспитательной деятельности?

По мнению ученого, предметом исследования педагогики как науки являются

**те закономерные связи, которые существуют между развитием человеческой личности и воспитанием, и разработка на этой основе теоретических и методических проблем воспитательной деятельности.**

Таким образом, **предмет педагогики — исследование сущности развития и формирования человеческой личности в процессе воспитания и определение на этой основе теории и методики воспитания как специально организованного процесса [**8, с. 23**].**

В 50-х годах прошлого столетия такую точку зрения на предмет исследования педагогики как науки высказывал советский ученый А.Ф. Протопопов. Он писал: "Предметом советской педагогики следует считать не воспитание, образование, обучение как деятельность, что принято в нашей педагогической литературе, а

_процесс направленного развития и формирования человеческой личности в условиях ее обучения, образования, воспитания" _[Протопопов, А.Ф. Некоторые вопросы педагогической науки / А.Ф. Протопопов / Сов. педагогика. — 1959. — № 5. — С. 36].

Иными словами, речь как раз и идет о том, что предметом исследования педагогической науки являются те связи, которые в закономерном порядке возникают между развивающейся личностью и теми условиями, в которые она помещается в процессе обучения и воспитания. Это положение может быть изображено в следующей схеме:

предмет исследования педагогики

**Личность -Воспитание**

(человек) закономерные связи между

развитием человеческой личности

и воспитанием как специально

организованным процессом.

Определение предмета исследования педагогики позволяет вычленить теоретические проблемы, которые решаются в рамках педагогической науки.

Под проблемой следует понимать осознание субъектом невозможности разрешения определенных трудностей и противоречий в определенный данный момент при помощи имеющихся в наличии знаний и опыта и стремление к их преодолению путем поиска новых знаний и средств разрешения возникших противоречий. В рамках педагогики как науки и разрешаются противоречия в педагогической действительности, возникающие в какое-то конкретное время и требующие новых педагогических знаний, выводов, обобщений.

К проблемам исследования педагогики относятся:

1. Изучение сущности и закономерностей развития и формирования личности в условиях воспитания как специально организованного процесса.

2. Определение целей воспитания.

3. Разработка содержания воспитания и обучения.

4. Исследование и совершенствование методов и форм воспитания и обучения.

Знание предмета и проблем исследования педагогики позволяет определить ее основные функции — теоретическую и технологическую.

_Теоретическая_ _функция _педагогики реализуется на трех уровнях:

— **описательном или объяснительном** (изучение передового и новаторского педагогического опыта);

—** диагностическом** (выявление состояния педагогических явлений, успешности или эффективности деятельности педагогов и учащихся, установление условий и причин, их обеспечивающих);

— **прогностическом **(экспериментальные исследования педагогической действительности и построение на их основе моделей преобразования этой действительности с целью совершенствования педагогического процесса). На последнем уровне создаются теории обучения и воспитания, модели педагогических систем, опережающих педагогическую практику.

_Технологическая функция _педагогической науки предлагает также три уровня реализации:

— **проективный **(связан с разработкой соответствующих методических материалов — учебных планов, программ, учебников, педагогических рекомендаций и т.д., которые воплощают в себе теоретические концепции и определяют "нормативный или регулятивный" (В.В. Краевский) план педагогической деятельности, ее содержание и характер);

— **преобразовательный **(направлен на внедрение достижений педагогической науки в образовательную практику с целью ее совершенствования);

— **рефлексивный и корректировочный **(предполагает оценку влияния результатов научных исследований на практику обучения и воспитания и последующую коррекцию во взаимодействии научной теории и практической деятельности).

Определение сущности педагогической науки, предмета ее исследования и проблем исследования и функций позволяет вычленить и раскрыть сущность важнейших педагогических понятий, которые названы **категориями педагогической науки. **К ним относятся:

_воспитание,_

_ обучение,_

_ образование._

**1.3. Основные категории педагогики. **

Необходимо понять сущность самого термина "категория" (от греч. kategoria — высказывание, обвинение, признак). В философии под категориями понимаются наиболее общие и фундаментальные понятия, которые отражают существенные, всеобщие свойства и отношения явлений действительности и познания. Так, например, Платон признавал пять основных категорий — сущее, движение, покой, тождество и различие. Аристотель выделял уже десять категорий, отражающих объективную реальность: сущность (субстанция), количество, качество, отношение, место, время, положение, состояние, действие и страдание. В новое время мыслители выдвигали различные системы категорий, трактуя их как материалистически, так и идеалистически.

Каждая наука имеет свой категориальный аппарат, то есть оперирует наиболее общими понятиями, включающими в себя менее обобщенные. Категории являются узловыми пунктами познания, "ступеньками", моментами проникновения мышления в сущность вещей, явлений, процессов. Понятий в рамках определенной науки может быть много, их обобщение и составляет научные категории, которых, как правило, в силу широты их значений бывает только несколько.

Как уже отмечалось, педагогическими категориями, обобщенными понятиями, являются **_образование, воспитание, обучение._**

В.А. Сластенин и В.П. Каширин отмечают, что человек становится личностью в процессе социализации, которая предполагает и развитие, и самоопределение, и самореализацию личности. Причем в основном эти процессы происходят в специально созданных человеком общественных институтах, они социально управляемы. Управление социализацией и называется **образованием, **которое в широком смысле представляет собой специально организованный процесс.

Понятие "образование" происходит от слова "образ". Получить образование, образоваться — это значит самому создать свой социальный облик. Поэтому в широком смысле В.А. Сластенин и В.П. Каширин определяют сущность данной категории следующим образом:

**под образованием понимается единый процесс физического и духовного формирования личности, процесс социализации, сознательно ориентированный на некоторые идеальные образы, на исторически обусловленные, более или менее четко зафиксированные в общественном сознании социальные эталоны **(например, спартанский воин, добродетельный христианин, энергичный предприниматель, гармонично развитая личность)[6, с. 135].

В узком профессионально-педагогическом смысле

**_под образованием следует понимать специально организованный процесс овладения обучающимися научными знаниями, практическими умениями и навыками, развитие их умственно-познавательных и творческих способностей, мировоззрения и нравственно-эстетической культуры, в котором они приобретают личностный облик и индивидуальное своеобразие _****[9, с.124].**

Само понятие "овладение" имеет двоякое значение: в одном случае обозначает процессуальную сторону усвоения учащимся определенной системы ЗУН (ов) [аббревиатура обозначает — знания, умения, навыки], в другом мыслится как **результат **обучения и овладения основами наук. В связи с этим и категория "образование" в профессионально-педагогическом смысле имеет несколько значений: образование как _процесс_ овладения системой ЗУН(ов), приобретения личностного облика и как _результат _этого процесса (например: он получил высшее образование).

Категорию "образование" можно рассматривать как самое широкое понятие педагогической науки, так как это "единый процесс физического и духовного формирования личности, процесс социализации", который включает в себя и обучение, и воспитание.

Категория **"воспитание" **употребляется также в различных значениях. В обыденном, житейском смысле под воспитанием понимают _подготовку подрастающих поколений к жизни. _Эта подготовка может протекать и в специально организованной воспитательной деятельности, и в процессе жизни в целом, под влиянием на детей окружающих условий, в общении со старшими.

В философском значении под _воспитанием имеется ввиду передача общественного опыта от поколений к поколениям._Это определение имеет общий, не раскрывающий педагогическую сущность воспитания смысл. Но в чем же состоит _сущность воспитания _как педагогической категории, если рассматривать его как _специально организуемую и сознательно осуществляемую педагогическую деятельность?_

Когда речь идет о специально организованной воспитательной деятельности, то обычно она ассоциируется с определенным воздействием, влиянием на формирующуюся личность. Поэтому во многих учебниках по педагогике вос

питание рассматривается как _специально организованное педагогическое воздействие на развивающуюся личность с целью формирования у нее социальных свойств и качеств. _Однако такое определение данной категории отражает только внешнюю сторону воспитательного процесса, _только деятельность воспитателя, педагога. _Между тем известно, что само по себе внешнее воспитательное воздействие может и не дать желаемого результата, если не вызывает у воспитанника положительного отношения, не опирается на его внутренние ресурсы (интерес, мотивацию, способности и т.д.). В связи с этим правильнее рассматривать сущность категории воспитания с точки зрения как внешнего воздействия на воспитанника, так и его собственной деятельности.

С этой точки зрения И.Ф. Харламов дает следующее определение рассматриваемой педагогической категории:

**"Под воспитанием следует понимать двусторонний, целенаправленный и сознательно осуществляемый педагогический процесс организации и стимулирования активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся, направленной на овладение ими общественным опытом" [9]. **В данном определении сущности воспитания как педагогической категории налицо воспитательная деятельность педагога (организация разнообразной деятельности учащихся) и деятельность самих воспитанников (овладение общественным опытом, под которым имеется ввиду система научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, творческие способности, нравственно-эстетические взгляды и мировоззренческие идеи).

Категория "обучение" тесно связана с понятием "воспитание". Разделение обучения и воспитания носит теоретический характер и довольно условно. В педагогической деятельности они всегда органически связаны между собой, проникают друг в друга. Воспитание трудолюбия, например, предполагает взаимосвязанное обучение трудовым умениям и навыкам на основе определенных знаний и воспитание интереса к трудовой деятельности, положительного эмоционального отношения к ней. Из этого следует, что _нельзя осуществлять воспитание без хорошо поставленного обучения, равно как и нельзя успешно обучать, не воспитывая. _

Как и воспитание, обучение является _двусторонним _ процессом. С одной стороны, в нем выступает обучающий (он преподает — организовывает учебно-познавательную деятельность обучающихся), с другой — обучающийся (он учится — выполняет учебно-познавательную деятельность).

Обучение, как и воспитание, — _целенаправленный и специально организованный процесс._

Необходимо осмыслить главное различие данных категорий: в процессе воспитания учащиеся овладевают не только определенной системой ЗУН (ов), но и социальными и духовными (нравственными, эстетическими и др.) отношениями и происходит это в процессе **разнообразной и активной воспитательной деятельности,** организованной педагогами.

В процессе обучения педагог организовывает активную **учебно-познавательную деятельность учащихся (учение),** результатом которой в первую очередь является усвоение определенных ЗУН(ов), хотя на их основе школьники овладевают и социальными, духовными отношениями.

Таким образом,

**обучение — это двусторонний, специально организованный, целенаправленный процесс, в котором учитель организовывает и стимулирует активную ****_учебно-познавательную деятельность _****учащихся, направленную на овладение ими системой научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, на развитие их творческих способностей, формирование нравственно-эстетических взглядов и мировоззренческих идеалов.**

Правильное понимание сущности основных категорий педагогики (образование, воспитание, обучение), их соотношений обеспечивает глубокое проникновение в педагогическую теорию, что в свою очередь является важнейшим условием эффективного осуществления практической работы учителя.

**1.4. Связь педагогики с другими науками. **

Для более полного понимания тенденций развития современной педагогики как науки необходимо осмыслить ее место в системе человеческого знания. Эта система в основном представлена несколькими направлениями: все науки разделены на

** естественно-математические,**

** технические**

** и гуманитарные. **

Науки естественно-математического и технического циклов исследуют

_законы развития природы и человека как ее части (физика, биология, химия и др.)._

В рамках гуманитарных наук (от лат. humanitas – человеческая природа; слово "гуманитарный» обозначает «имеющий отношение к сознанию человека и человеческому обществу» [БСЭ]) исследуются

_законы развития общества и человека как его части._ Естественно, что педагогика как наука о развитии, воспитании и образовании личности является ярко выраженной гуманитарной наукой.

Место педагогики в системе наук о человеке может быть выявлено в процессе рассмотрения и анализа ее связей с другими науками.

Наиболее длительной, продуктивной и устойчивой является связь педагогики

**_с философией,_******так как философские идеи продуцировали создание педагогических концепций и теорий, они определяют ракурс педагогического поиска и служат методологическим основанием педагогики.

Процесс получения педагогического знания подчиняется наиболее общим закономерностям научного познания, изучаемого философией. Философия является теоретической платформой осмысления педагогического опыта, создания педагогических идей и концепций.

Традиционной является связь педагогики

**_с психологией._** Все выдающиеся педагоги выдвигали требование учитывать в процессе обучения и воспитания потребности и возможности человека, механизмы и законы психической деятельности развивающейся личности. Однако, как отмечает В.В. Давыдов, психология личности хоть и должна учитываться в педагогическом процессе, но она «не диктатор», поскольку жизнь и детей, и педагогов обусловлена все же не столько психологизмом, сколько социально-педагогическими условиями, которые во многом определяют и психологические закономерности развития личности.

Педагогика тесно связана и с науками, которые изучают человека как индивида, то есть отдельного представителя человеческого рода. Это такие науки, как

**_биология, _**

**_ анатомия_**

**_ и физиология человека_**

**_ , антропология,_**

**_ медицина и др._**

Педагогика, рассматривая человека в качестве естественно-природного и социального существа, не могла не задействовать тот потенциал знаний о человеке в целом, который накопился в рамках _антропологии_ как науки, интегрирующей знания о феномене человека в единую теоретическую конструкцию, рассматривающую природу человека в его многомерности и многоликости.

Связь педагогики с _медициной _привела к появлению _ коррекционной педагогики как специальной отрасли педагогического знания, _предметом которой является изучение закономерностей развития и образования детей, имеющих приобретенные или врожденные психофизические отклонения.

Развитие педагогики постоянно связано с науками, изучающими человека в обществе, в системе его социальных связей и отношений, поэтому установлено достаточно устойчивое взаимодействие между педагогикой и

**_социологией,_**

**_ экономикой,_**

**_ политологией_**

**_ и другими социальными науками._**

Связь этих наук послужила обособлению такой отрасли современного знания, как

_экономика образования, _предметом которой является специфика действия экономических законов в сфере образования.

Связи педагогики с социологией послужили появлению особо значимой сегодня отрасли педагогических знаний

– _социальной педагогики._

Связь педагогики с политологией обусловлена тем, что образовательная политика всегда являлась (и является) отражением идеологии государства. Педагогика стремится выявить условия и механизмы становления человека в качестве субъекта политического сознания, возможности усвоения политических идей и установок.

Есть все основания утверждать о наличии связей между педагогикой и

**_математикой, _**

**_ кибернетикой_** (наукой об управлении). В педагогических исследованиях используются методы статистического анализа, опыт управления сложными процессами обучения и воспитания.

Анализ связей педагогики с другими науками позволяет определить следующую логику взаимодействия педагогики с иными отраслями человеческого знания:

использование педагогикой основных идей, теоретических положений, обобщающих выводов других наук (связи с философией, этикой, эстетикой, психологией и т.д.);

творческое заимствование и использование методов исследований, применяемых в этих науках, использование определенной терминологии (из психологии, социологии, экономики, медицины, физиологии человека и т.д.);

применение в педагогике конкретных результатов исследований, полученных в медицине, психологии, физиологии высшей нервной деятельности, социологии и других науках;

участие педагогики в комплексных исследованиях человека (возникновение новых отраслей педагогического знания на стыке с разными науками, связи с антропологией).

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

1. Какие объективные предпосылки обусловили возникновение воспитания как специально организованного процесса и педагогической теории?

2. Составьте хронологическую таблицу основных периодов развития педагогической теории, включив в нее персоналии тех мыслителей, философов, педагогов, которые сыграли значительную роль в развитии педагогики как науки.

3. В чем отличие научного педагогического знания от житейского?

4. Что является объектом, предметом исследования педагогики и какие проблемы она разрабатывает?

5. Дайте характеристику образования как социального феномена.

6. Докажите тесную взаимосвязь основных педагогических категорий "воспитание" и "обучение", покажите их различия.

7. Составьте логическую схему, отразив в ней связи педагогики с другими науками.

**Литература:**

1. Вульфсон, Б.Л. Педагогика / Педагогическая энциклопедия: В 4 т. Т. 3. — М., 1966.

2. Журавлев, В.И. Педагогика в системе наук о человеке / В.И. Журавлев. — М., 1990.

3. Педагогика: Учебное пособие для студентов педагогических учебных заведений / В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянов. — 4-е изд. — М.: Школьная Пресса, 2002.

4. Пуйман, С.А. Педагогика. / С.А. Пуйман. — Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2001.

5. Прокопьев, И.И. Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика. / И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. — Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002.

6. Сластенин, В.А. Психология и педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений./ В.А. Сластенин, В.П. Каширин. — М.: Издат. центр "Академия", 2001.

7. Стефановская, Т.А. Педагогика: Наука и искусство. / Т.А. Стефановская. — М., 1998.

8. Сивашинская, Е.Ф. Педагогика современной школы: курс лекций для студ. пед. специальностей вузов / Е.Ф. Свашинская, И.В. Журлова; под общ. Ред. Е.Ф. Сивашинской. – Минск: Экопесрпектива, 2009. 212 с. –С. 33 – 40.

8. Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика: Учеб. пособие. 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. / И.Ф. Харламов. — М.: Высшая школа, 1990.

_Тема 2. Методология и методы педагогических исследований._

** План:**

1.Общее понятие о методологии. Теоретические подходы, составляющие общенаучный уровень методологии педагогики.

2. Методологические посылки развития теории обучения и воспитания.

3. Дифференциация педагогики по отраслям. Логика педагогического исследования.

4. Методы педагогического исследования, их характеристика.

**Глоссарий: **

**_1. Методология:_**

**_а) философский уровень – _**совокупность исходных философских идей, которые лежат в основе исследования природных или общественных явлений и решающим образом сказываются на их теоретическом понимании (теоретической интерпретации).

**_б) общенаучный уровень – _**учение о принципах построения, формах и способах научно-познавательной деятельности.

**_в) научно-педагогический уровень – _**

философский (идеализм - 1 дух, материализм - 1 материя), общенаучный (диалектический материализм - подход (1 материя, 2 сознание) ), научный - принципы построения педагогической науки, технологический - на этом уровне разрабатываются методы познания, учения и диагностики.

**_2. Общая педагогика_** – отрасль педагогических знаний, в рамках которой исследуются общие закономерности развития личности в педагогическом процессе.

**_3. Возрастная педагогика_** – совокупность теоретических положений о педагогическом познании и преобразовании действительности.

**_4. Коррекционная педагогика –_** отрасль педагогических знаний, в рамках которых исследуются закономерности формирования личности ребенка с отклонениями или недостатками в физическом и психическом развитии.

**_5. _** **_Отраслевая педагогика – _**отрасль педагогических знаний, формирующихся на стыке педагогической науки и других наук (социальная педагогика, военная педагогика, экономическая педагогика и т.д.)

**_6. Методы педагогического исследования – _**совокупность способов изучения педагогической действительности.

**_2.1. Общее понятие о методологии. _**

**_Теоретические подходы,_****_составляющие общенаучный уровень методологии педагогики._**Любая наука имеет методологию (от греч. metodos — путь исследования, или познания; теория и logos — слово, понятие, учение).

Под **методологией** науки обычно понимают **совокупность исходных философских идей, которые лежат в основе исследования природных или общественных явлений и которые решающим образом сказываются на теоретической интерпретации (теоретическом объяснении) этих явлений **(И.Ф. Харламов). Долгое время находясь в рамках философии, педагогика развивалась и продолжает развиваться под влиянием _двух основных философско-методологических концепций _

_— __**идеалистической и материалистической **_(

основоположники _идеалистической концепции_, Сократ и Платон, считали, что первичен дух, а материя вторично и что решающим в развитии человека является его божественное предопределение.

Основоположники же _материалистической концепции_, Гераклит, Демокрит, Эпикур, на первое место ставили материю и утверждали, что формирование человека связано с определяющим влиянием внешних воздействий и обстоятельств жизни).

В настоящее время одновременно сосуществуют различные философские учения (направления), основанные на исходных философских идеях и выступающие в качестве методологических основ различных человековедческих наук, в том числе и педагогики: экзистенциализм, неотомизм, позитивизм, неопозитивизм, прагматизм, диалектический материализм и др. В рамках данной лекции невозможно и, видимо, не нужно систематизировать и анализировать все имеющиеся методологические направления. Необходимо отметить их наличие и право на сосуществование, что обеспечивает плюралистическое развитие педагогической науки.

Будущему учителю нужно знать, что философской основой современной педагогики в нашей республике и в большинстве стран признается **материалистическая диалектика.**

Диалектический материализм как философское учение о наиболее общих законах движение и развития природы, общества и мышления зародился на основе материалистической концепции (Гераклит, Демокрит, Эпикур) в 40-е годы Х1Х века. Широкое распространение он получил в ХХ веке, особенно в странах социализма. Наиболее крупные его представители — К. Маркс и Ф. Энгельс — распространили материализм на понимание истории общества, обосновали роль общественной практики в познании, органично соединили материализм и диалектику (диалектика — учение о наиболее общих закономерностях становления и развития; учение о развитии в его наиболее полном, глубоком и свободном от односторонности виде, учение об относительности человеческого знания [БСЭ]).

**Основные положения диалектического материализма сводятся к следующему:**

— материя первична, а сознание вторично; оно возникает в результате развития материи (мозга человека) и является его продуктом;

— явления объективного мира и сознания причинно обусловлены, поскольку взаимосвязаны и взаимозависимы (принципы детерминизма);

— все предметы и явления находятся в состоянии движения, развиваются и изменяются (принципы развития).

В философии диалектического материализма важное место занимают законы диалектики: переход количественных изменений в качественные, единство и борьба противоположностей, отрицание отрицаний (более подробно относительно педагогической науки вы можете прочитать материал по этой теме в учебнике "Педагогика" И.И. Прокопьева, Н.В. Михалковича, — Минск, 2002. — С. 32 — 34).

В современном науковедении под методологией понимают не только совокупность исходных философских идей, которые лежат в основе интерпретации исследуемых фактов и явлений, но рассматривают ее как **учение о принципах построения, формах и способах научно-познавательной деятельности.**

Методология науки дает характеристику компонентов исследования — _его объекта, предмета анализа, задач исследования, совокупности исследовательских средств, необходимых для их решения, а также формирует представление о последовательности движения в процессе решения исследовательских задач._

Исходя из этого, **методологию**** в педагогике следует рассматривать как ****_совокупность теоретических положений о педагогическом познании и преобразовании действительности _**(В.А. Сластенин, В.П. Каширин).

**_2.2. Методологические посылки развития теории обучения и воспитания. _**Какие же методологические положения определяют развитие теории обучения и воспитания в современной педагогике и обусловливают ее материалистический характер?

1. **Обучение и воспитание, как и все природные и общественные явления,** **носят ****_детерминистский (все явления причинно обусловлены) характер_**(от лат. determino — определяю). Это значит, что обучение и воспитание обусловливаются потребностями общества и тенденциями его развития. Поэтому, в отличие от педагогики, основанной на идеалистических концепциях, которые отрывают развитие человека от общества и сводят его к развертыванию заложенных в нем кем-то или чем-то (богом, духом, природой как божественным проявлением) внутренних потенций, материалистическая педагогика исследует объективные социальные факторы (производственно-экономические, политические и т.д.), влияющие как на учебно-воспитательную практику, так и на разработку ее теоретических основ. С таких позиций современная педагогика исследует реальные потребности общества в области подготовки подрастающих поколений к жизни, совершенствует воспитательную теорию и практику.

2. Важным для разработки теории обучения и воспитания является материалистическое положение о том, что **_источники развития человека как личности находятся вне человека, что его формирование в основном происходит по "социальной программе", под влиянием общественных воздействий, в том числе воспитания. _**Это положение определяет воспитание (в том числе и обучение) как ведущий фактор развития и формирования личности (в педагогике, исходящей из идеалистической концепции, согласно которой человек развивается по какой-то "внутренней программе", заложенной в его теологической [божественной] или биологической природе, значение воспитания в развитии личности принижается).

3. Не менее важным для современной педагогики является материалистическое положение о том, что, хотя **источники развития человека как личности находятся вне его и он развивается по "социальной программе", все же человек ****_не является пассивным продуктом воздействия среды и обстоятельств._**** Материализм исходит из признания важной роли ****_активности самой личности в ее собственном развитии и формировании, признает существование внутренних источников развития человека как_**_**личности.**_Материалистическая философия и педагогика основываются на идее том, что человек обладает богатыми природными возможностями, которые позволяют ему развивать и совершенствовать свои личностные качества.

Вышеназванные методологические положения современной педагогики придают ей глубокий научный характер, свидетельствуют о ее гуманистических, общественных основах.

**_2.3. Дифференциация педагогики по отраслям. Логика_****_педагогического исследования. _**По мере развития педагогики как науки обогащались теория и практика обучения и воспитания. Это привело к дифференциации педагогического знания по отраслям, по важнейшим исследовательским направлениям в педагогике. Сегодня педагогическая наука представляет собой сложную систему педагогических знаний, наук.

**Наиболее устоявшимися, самостоятельными отраслями этой системы являются:**

v **общая педагогика** (изучает самые общие закономерности образования, воспитания и обучения, развития личности в их процессе);

v **возрастная педагогика**, в свою очередь подразделяющаяся на преддошкольную и дошкольную педагогику, в рамках которых исследуются закономерности развития детей в процессе воспитания, начиная с ясельного возраста — до шести лет, а также школьную педагогику или педагогику средней школы, исследующую закономерности развития личности школьника в педагогическом процессе;

v **коррекционная педагогика** (значение термина определено в предыдущем вопросе) также подразделяется на разные направления педагогического исследования. В ее рамках существуют **_сурдопедагогика_** [ от лат. surdus — глухой, глухозвучащий], она изучает закономерности развития в процессе обучения и воспитания глухих и слабослышащих детей; **_тифлопедагогика_** [от греч. typhlos — слепой] исследует теорию и практику обучения и воспитания слепых и слабовидящих детей; **олигофренопедагогика** [от греч. oligos — немногий, незначительный, phren — ум] исследует закономерности развития в процессе специально организованного воспитания и обучения умственно отсталых и детей с задержкой психического развития; **_логопедия _** [от лат. logos — слово] исследует обучение и воспитание детей с нарушениями речи;

v **история педагогики и образования **изучает развитие педагогических идей и практики образования, воспитания, обучения в различные исторические эпохи, в ее рамках раскрывается жизнь и деятельность людей, философов, общественных деятелей, писателей, педагогов, которые внесли большой вклад в развитие педагогической теории и практики;

v **частные методики преподавания** или предметные дидактики, исследующие специфику применения общих закономерностей обучения к преподаванию отдельных предметов (например, методика преподавания математики, физики, обслуживающего труда и т.д.);

v **отраслевая педагогика **(военная, спортивная, семейная, педагогика высшей школы, профтехучилищ, детских общественных организаций и т.д.).

Процесс дифференциации в педагогической науке продолжается. В последние десятилетия заявили о себе такие ее отрасли, как _философия образования, сравнительная педагогика, превентивная педагогика, социальная педагогика и др._

**_2.4. Методы педагогического исследования, их характеристика._**В соответствии с логикой научного поиска, методологии в педагогической науке осуществляется разработка методики научных исследований. Применение методов исследования позволяет всесторонне изучить определенную педагогическую проблему, все ее аспекты и параметры.

Под методами педагогического исследования понимают **совокупность способов изучения педагогической действительности (процессов, явлений, фактов, предметов), получения научной информации с целью установления закономерных связей, отношений и построения научно-педагогических теорий. **

Все многообразие методов педагогического исследования можно представить в трех группах:

Эмпирические методы опыт и эксперимент =)

**методы изучения педагогического опыта, **способы исследования реально складывающегося опыта организации образовательного процесса (_наблюдение,_ _беседа_, _интервью, анкетирование, изучение письменных, графических, творческих работ учащихся и школьной документации_);

**экспериментальные методы, **которые отыгрывают в педагогических исследованиях особую роль. **Эксперимент — специально организованная деятельность (учителей, учащихся, других участников педагогического процесса) с заранее заданными исследовательскими целями. **Различают _констатирующий __эксперимент (цель — выявить состояние дел по той или иной изучаемой проблеме), __созидательно-преобразующий__ (цель — создание определенных условий для более успешной организации педагогического процесса) и __контрольный__ (цель — проверка полученных данных и выводов). _По характеру условий, в которых проводятся педагогические эксперименты, есть _естественный эксперимент__ (он проходит в условиях обычного образовательного процесса, его участники, кроме тех, кто организует экспериментальную работу, могут и не знать о проведении эксперимента) и __лабораторный эксперимент __(создание искусственных экспериментальных условий)._

Эмпирические методы - сбор материала который нужно проанализировать. Таким образом служат инструментом для анлализа.

Перечисленные выше группы методов педагогического исследования еще называют методами **эмпирического познания **(эмпирика — опыт, практика). Они служат средством сбора научно-педагогических фактов, которые подвергаются теоретическому анализу. В связи с этим следующая группа методов:

**методы теоретического исследования. **К данной группе методов педагогического исследования относятся _теоретический анализ, индуктивные и дедуктивные логические методы (индуктивные предполагают логическое обобщение данных — от частных суждений к общему выводу, дедуктивные — от общего суждения — к частному выводу)._

Теоретический анализ представляет собой выделение и рассмотрение отдельных сторон, признаков, особенностей, свойств педагогических явлений. Анализируя отдельные факты, группируя, систематизируя их, выявляют в них общее и особенное, устанавливают какой-то общий принцип или правило. Анализ сопровождается синтезом, он помогает проникнуть в сущность изучаемых педагогических явлений.

Теоретические методы связаны с изучением литературы: трудов классиков педагогики, общих и специальных работ по педагогике, педагогических документов, периодической педагогической печати, художественной литературы с педагогической тематикой, учебников и методических пособий по педагогике и смежным наукам.

**Математические и статистические методы **в педагогике применяют для обработки данных, полученных эмпирическим путем, а также для установления количественных зависимостей между изучаемыми явлениями. Они помогают оценить результаты эксперимента, повышают надежность выводов, дают основания для теоретических обобщений. Конкретные методы данной группы — _регистрация, ранжирование (рейтинг), шкалирование. _С помощью статистических методов определяются средние величины полученных показателей. Результаты,, обработанные при помощи данных методов, позволяют показать количественную зависимость в виде графиков, диаграмм, таблиц. Однако следует отметить, что не в любой области педагогики методы данной группы применимы. Видимо, трудно подсчитать, выразить в цифрах, графиках и диаграммах нравственно-духовное развитие человека. Не совсем успешными оказались и попытки определять при помощи цифр развитие интеллекта как результата обучающей работы со школьниками. И все же каждый педагог, независимо от того, занимается он целенаправленно научно-исследовательской деятельностью или нет, должен владеть методами педагогического исследования для изучения на научной основе индивидуальных особенностей учащихся, условий их развития как личностей, передового педагогического опыта, более целенаправленного изучения и анализа результатов своей собственной профессиональной деятельности.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

1. В чем сущность методологии педагогики?

2. Определите сущность уровней методологии: философского, общенаучного, научно-педагогического.

3.Назовите основные методологические положения диалектико-материалистической педагогики, проиллюстрируйте их конкретными примерами.

4. Какие научные дисциплины входят в систему педагогических наук? В чем выражается расширение границ исследования педагогики?

5. Составьте таблицу "Дифференциация педагогики по отраслям", определите логику педагогического исследования.

6. Охарактеризуйте и проиллюстрируйте примерами методы педагогического исследования.

**Литература:**

1. Гмурман, В.Е. Тенденции развития педагогики / Методологические проблемы развития педагогической науки / В.Е. Гмурман. — М., 1985.

2. Гончаров, Н.К. Методология и методы педагогики как науки / Н.К. Гончаров.— М., 1968.

3. Журавлев, В.И. Педагогика в системе наук о человеке / В.И. Журавлев. — М., 1990.

4. Проблемы методологии педагогики и методики исследований. / Под ред. М.А. Данилова, Н.И. Болдырева. — М., 1971.

5. Сластенин, В.А. Психология и педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений/ В.А. Сластенин, В.П. Каширин. — М., 2001.

6. Скаткин, М.Н. Методология и методика педагогических исследований / М.Н. Скаткин. — М., 1986.

_Тема 3. Сущность, закономерности, принципы процесса воспитания и самовоспитания_

**План:**

Воспитание как специально организованная педагогическая деятельность.

Цель и задачи воспитания.

Закономерности и принципы воспитания.

Самовоспитание и перевоспитание как неотъемлемые компоненты процесса воспитания.

**Глоссарий: **

**1. Воспитание** (в широком философском смысле) – передача общественного жизненного опыта от поколения к поколению; процесс подготовки подрастающих поколений к жизни.

**2. ** **Воспитание** (в узком профессионально-педагогическом смысле) – двусторонний целенаправленный процесс организации педагогом активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся по овладению общественным жизненным опытом.

**3. Цель **– осознанный образ предвосхищаемого результата, на который направлены действия человека или группы людей (предполагаемый идеальный результат деятельности).

**4. Цель воспитания **– предполагаемый идеальный результат воспитательной деятельности.

**5. Закономерности – **устойчивые, повторяющиеся, существенные связи между причиной и следствием.

**6. Закономерности воспитания – **устойчивые, повторяющиеся, существенные связи в воспитательном процессе, выявление которых позволяет сформулировать и реализовывать принципы воспитания, добиваясь эффективных результатов в развитии личности.

**7. Принцип – **руководящая идея, основное правило, основное требование к деятельности, поведению и т.д.

**8. Принципы воспитания – **требования к организации воспитательной деятельности, сформулированные на основе выявленных закономерностей воспитания; реализация принципов воспитания в педагогическом процессе позволяет добиваться эффективности в развитии личности.

**9. Самовоспитание – **сознательная и целенаправленная деятельность человека по формированию и совершенствованию у себя положительных и устранению отрицательных качеств.

**10. Перевоспитание – **вид воспитания, цель которого – устранение отрицательных и развитие положительных свойств личности.

10.1. Воспитание как специально организованная педагогическая деятельность. Из лекций по истории педагогики мы уже знаем, что педагогика как наука сформировалась значительно позже, чем появилось в человеческом обществе то, что она изучает, - воспитание.

На непростой вопрос о том, когда и почему возникло воспитание и что оно из себя представляет, отвечают по-разному философия, история, этнография, антропология. На основании научных исследований дает свои ответы на данные вопросы и педагогика как наука о воспитании и развитии личности в педагогическом процессе.

В CIC веке сформировалось несколько концепций, объясняющих появление воспитания:

**Эволюционная или социолого-антропологическая **(теория французского этнографа Шарля Летурно (1831 – 1904).

**Социолого-психологическая **(теория американского профессора педагогики Пауля Монро (1869 – 1947).

**Социолого-трудовая **(теория немецких философов-материалистов Карла Маркса (1818 - 1883) и Фридриха Энгельса (1820 – 1864).

**Духовно-культурологическая **(теория немецкого педагога Карла Шмидта (1819 – 1864 ).

Авторы данных теорий считают, что воспитание возникло около 40 000 лет до н.э., когда человек выделился из животного мира и стал Homo sapiens (существом разумным). Все они сходятся во мнении, что воспитание как явление и процесс присуще только человеческому обществу, то есть **это явление социальное.**

Но Шарль Летурно полагал, что воспитание является во многом природным (а не только социальным) явлением, он отождествлял инстинктивные действия животных с воспитательной практикой первобытных людей.

Рассуждая об истоках возникновения воспитания и его характере, наблюдая некоторые «воспитательные» ситуации в животном мире, мы невольно задаемся вопросом о том, _есть ли воспитание у животных? _Ученые дают однозначный ответ: нет. В животном мире есть _научение, то есть овладение необходимым жизненным опытом на основе инстинктов путем подражания, неосознанного усвоения и закрепления в жизненной практике. _У людей тоже есть научение, но оно выходит за рамки бессознательного подражания и становится _учением, то есть осознанным восприятием, осмыслением, запоминанием и применением усвоенного на практике в разнообразных условиях._Учение осуществляется в специально организованном педагогическом процессе, его результат выходит за рамки вооружения учащегося только теми знаниями, которые могут обеспечить его существование как биологического вида. Добытые знания становятся достоянием последующих поколений, которые на их основании открывают для людей новые горизонты жизнедеятельности. Иными словами, в обществе людей осуществляется **воспитание как социальная функция. ** Ее наличие в обществе людей позволило человечеству развиваться и накапливать все новые и новые знания, обеспечивающие социальный прогресс. Таким образом, **воспитание как передача накопленного производственного, социального и духовного опыта последующим поколениям ****стало важнейшей предпосылкой существования и развития человеческого общества и одной из его существенных функций.**

В связи с вышесказанным мы не можем считать эволюционную или социолого-антропологическую теорию Шарля Летурно достаточно верной, хотя в его суждениях есть рациональное зерно.

Пауль Монро, в отличие от Ш. Летурно, признавал, что решающее значение в воспитании принадлежит **социальному окружению человека и заложенной в нем от рождения способности к подражанию.**

Карл Маркс и Фридрих Энгельс, исходя из материалистических позиций объяснения развития человечества, считали, что воспитание возникло с момента использования человеком первого орудия труда, то есть **человека создал труд.**

У Карла Шмидта в качестве всеобъемлющего и ведущего фактора возникновения и развития воспитания выступает **идея духовности, воплощенная в культуре (**из всех живущих на Земле живых существ только человеку присущи духовность и созданная на ее основе культура. Наличие сознания, в котором живут духовные, культурные ценности человечества, позволяет развиться воспитанию как важнейшей социальной функции человечества).

Каждая из рассмотренных нами вкратце теорий, объясняющих возникновение и развитие воспитания, делает акценты на разных аспектах рассматриваемого нами сложного явления. В каждой из данных теорий есть своя доля истины и, видимо, не стоит решать, какая из них является единственно верной. Главным выводом для нас в результате общего взгляда на суть этих суждений является неоспоримость положения о том, что **воспитание представляет собой важное и сложное социальное явление. **В этом смысле мы должны осознать значимость возложенной обществом на педагогов миссии – профессиональной организации и осуществления воспитания подрастающих поколений.

Когда выдающемуся советскому педагогу П.П. Блонскому (1884 - 1941) исполнилось 50 лет, представители прессы обратились к нему с просьбой дать интервью о том, какие проблемы его больше всего волнуют в педагогике. Павел Петрович Блонский, подумав, сказал, что его не перестает занимать вопрос о том, _что же такое воспитаниекак педагогический процесс._ Действительно, уяснение сущности воспитания – проблема достаточно сложная и трудная для решения, ибо рассматриваемое явление является чрезвычайно сложным, многофакторным и многогранным процессом.

Прежде всего, необходимо отметить, что понятие воспитание употребляется в разных значениях: в широком (философском) и узком (профессионально-педагогическом) смысле. В широком смысле слова воспитание рассматривается как _подготовка подрастающих поколений к жизни, процесс, в котором происходит передача жизненного, общественного опыта от старших поколений к младшим. _Речь идет о повседневном влиянии, которое оказывают на формирующуюся личность природные, социально-экономические, бытовые условия жизни (в этом случае говорят о том, что воспитывает жизнь, общество, семейные, бытовые условия, в которых находится растущий человек).

Иное значение имеет выражение «воспитывает школа». Под ним четко понимается, что воспитание – это _преднамеренно организованная и сознательно осуществляемая специально подготовленными для этоголюдьми воспитательная деятельность._Суть дела состоит в том, что воспитание как педагогическую категорию нельзя рассматривать в совокупности с разнообразными стихийными влияниями природы и социума, которые испытывает личность в процессе своего развития.

Важно осознать, в чем же заключается сущность воспитания в узком, профессионально-педагогическом смысле.

В некоторых педагогических пособиях воспитание определяется как _специально организованное педагогическое __воздействие на развивающуюся личность __с целью формирования у нее определяемых социумом в качестве необходимых для жизнедеятельности свойств. _Иногда воспитание трактуется как _руководство развитием и формированием личности._ Действительно, воспитывая детей, педагоги на них воздействуют, осуществляют определенное руководство личностным развитием. Однако данные определения сущности воспитания отражают только внешнюю сторону данного сложного и многогранного процесса, только деятельность воспитателя, педагога (воздействие и руководство). Но мы уже знаем из предыдущих лекций о сущности источниках, движущих силах, факторах, возрастных и индивидуальных особенностях развития личности, что само по себе внешнее воспитательное воздействие не всегда результативно. Оно может вызвать у воспитанника разнообразные реакции: положительную и активную, отрицательную, нейтральную. Только при условии, _если воспитательное воздействие вызывает у личности внутреннее положительное отношение и возбуждает ее собственную активность в работе над собой, над своим развитием, оно оказывает эффективное развивающее и формирующее влияние._

На этом основании воспитание _в философии определяется как воспроизводство социального опыта в индивиде, как перевод человеческой культуры __в индивидуальную форму существования._

В связи с этим в педагогике многие исследователи (Б.Т. Лихачев, В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Харламов и мн. др.) рассматривают деятельность и отношение к ней как определяющие факторы воспитания и личностного развития учащихся.

Приведенные суждения позволяют раскрыть сущность воспитания в узком, профессионально-педагогическом смысле как целенаправленный двусторонний, сознательно осуществляемый процесс организации и стимулирования педагогом активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся по овладению общественным опытом.

Такой подход к трактовке развития личности получил в педагогике название _личностно-деятельностной концепции воспитания. _Сущность этой концепции состоит в том, что, только включая растущего человека в разнообразные виды деятельности (учебно-познавательную, трудовую, общественно-полезную, морально-познавательную и нравственно-практическую, художественно-эстетическую и творческую, физкультурно-оздоровительную и т.д.) и умело стимулируя его активность в этой деятельности, педагог осуществляет истинное действенное воспитание. В рамках деятельностно-личностной концепции воспитания ребенок как развивающаяся личность рассматривается в качестве субъекта педагогического процесса, так как является активным его участником наряду с педагогом (воспитатель, педагог организовывает воспитательную работу, руководит ею; учащийся, воспитанник выполняет разнообразную деятельность и в ее процессе развивается и формируется как личность). Ведь под субъектом деятельности понимается индивид (или группа людей), обладающий осознанной и творческой активностью и свободой в познании и преобразовании себя и окружающей действительности.

В соответствии с новым педагогическим мышлением, которое было выработано в теории педагогики в последние десятилетия как ответ на потребности общества в результате существенных социокультурных изменений, важнейшей задачей учителя в современном педагогическом процессе является развитие субъектной позиции школьника в его жизнедеятельности, формирование его субъектности как личностного качества, отражающего активность и сознательность в отношениях к людям, к себе, к окружающей действительности.

1.2. Цель и задачи воспитания. Цель – осознанный образ предвосхищаемого результата, на который направлены действия человека или группы людей, то есть предполагаемый идеальный результат деятельности. Как мы уже определили выше, воспитание – это двусторонний, преднамеренно и сознательно осуществляемый процесс организации и стимулирования педагогом разнообразной деятельности учащихся по овладению общественным опытом. Следовательно, важнейшая цель воспитания – приобщить ребенка к человеческой культуре, развить его как личность. Однако такое целеполагание воспитательного процесса представляется слишком общим, недостаточно ясным.

Существует мнение, что цель воспитания ставить вообще бесполезно, так как воспитанник развивается в соответствии с собственными целями и планами собственной деятельности, которые педагогу могут быть неизвестны. Однако, если развитие индивида как личности обусловлено условиями жизни и его деятельностью и направляется воспитанием (особенно в детстве, в условиях семейного, детсадовского и школьного обучения и воспитания, когда закладываются основы важнейших черт и качеств личности), то педагоги могут и должны поставить цель организации условий и деятельности в соответствии с определенным эталоном, идеалом. В этом смысле можно утверждать в противовес существующему мнению, что цели воспитания ставить можно и нужно.

Материалы истории развития педагогики как науки позволяют определить, что для каждой эпохи существовала и существует одна общая (глобальная) цель воспитания, цель-идеал; наряду с ней есть еще индивидуальная цель для каждого воспитанника, ведь у каждого человека свои возможности, свои устремления и своя судьба. Но все же каждый отдельно взятый человек – член общества, и его подчиненность социуму, зависимость от его благополучия или наоборот – факт неоспоримый. Поэтому гармоничное сочетание общей и личной цели есть важное условие решения цели воспитания в педагогике.

По мере накопления человечеством знаний об искусстве обучения и воспитания и развития педагогики как науки определялись в разные эпохи разные цели воспитания.

Философы древности считали, что целью воспитания должно быть формирование гармонично развитой личности, центральными качествами которой являются мудрость, благородство, здоровье. В «Диалогах» Платона утверждается, что счастливым может быть только человек мудрый. Мудрость же проявляется не только в многознании, но и в правильном использовании вещей на основе знания [Платон. Диалоги. – М., 1986. – С. 113 - 135]. По Платону, мудрыми, а значит, счастливыми могут быть мастер игры на флейте и грамматик (мастер написания текстов и их прочтения), искусный врач и плотник, военачальник и рядовой солдат, если их служба – образец выполнения военного дела. Мастерство и трудолюбие как способность завершить избранное дело, как добровольная терпеливость и безупречная способность к определенному делу тоже есть мудрость, присущая человеку.

Цель воспитания у древних составляло гармоничное развитие духовных и физических сил человека, предпочтение они отдавали развитию духовности (по Аристотелю, мышление человека есть высшее блаженство, радость человека). Достижению этой цели служило обучение, в процессе которого у детей (аристократов, образование было доступно в основном только им) развивали зрение и слух, пластику тела, способность рассуждать, делать вычисления; укрепляли здоровье, силу воли и т.п. Культ красоты, гармонии во всем, царивший в Древней Греции, был основной идеей гармонии духовных и физических качеств, совпадающей с идеей добра как цели воспитания.

В Средние века почти во всех странах господствовала идея подчинения и служения человека Богу. Это в значительной мере в несколько измененном виде сохранилось и до нашего времени, но в большинстве стран государственный процесс обучения и воспитания сегодня отделен от религии, хотя вероисповедание – свобода выбора каждого человека, если только установки исповедуемой религии не носят деструктивный для общества характер.

В средневековье общим в отношении цели воспитания (независимо от характера религиозного учения – христианства, иудаизма, буддизма, магометанства) является подчинение помыслов и дел человека служению Богу. Воспитание должно было сформировать такую личность, которая всю себя посвятила бы служению Господу и подготовке к вечной жизни на небесах после перехода в другой мир (жизнь на Земле – лишь подготовка к ней, подлинное счастье – в вечной жизни на небе). Основные качества воспитываемой в религиозности личности – смирение, стойкость в вере, стремление избежать грехопадения, понимание неотвратимости наказания за грехи, покаяние и т.д. Воспитание с такими целями основано во всех религиозных школах.

В эпоху Возрождения, которой характерны расцвет искусств, наук, появление великих географических открытий, вновь возвращается идея безграничности человеческих сил, его разума и воли. В этот период снова наблюдается возвращение человечества к идее гармоничного развития личности. К этому времени (начиная с первой половины CUI) педагогика формируется как самостоятельная отрасль научных знаний, прогрессивные педагоги (Я.А. Коменский, И. Песталоцци, А. Дистервег и др.) формулируют и развивают как глобальную цель педагогического процесса всестороннее и гармоничное развитие личности. В окончательном философско-педагогическом варианте она была представлена К. Марксом, который наиболее полно раскрыл суть буржуазных общественно-экономических отношений и проанализировал место личности в капиталистическом обществе.

В дальнейшем учение о всестороннем и гармоничном развитии личности как общей цели воспитания было развито советскими педагогами (Н.К. Крупская, А.С. Макаренко, В.А. Сухомлинский и мн. др.). В настоящее время в теории воспитания определены следующие структурные компоненты всестороннего развития личности: _умственное воспитание, политехническое обучение, нравственное и эстетическое воспитание, физическое развитие._ В единстве и тесной связи с трудовой деятельностью они и составляют сущность всесторонне развитой личности как цели воспитания. Гармоничность личностного развития означает одновременность и равнозначное соотношение этих компонентов в личностной структуре человека.

Обосновывается необходимость всестороннего и гармоничного развития личности тем, что в эпоху интенсивного развития науки, промышленности, периодически повторяющихся кризисов общественно-экономической жизни всесторонность личности каждого члена общества становится не столько благим (хорошим, гуманным) пожеланием, сколько объективной потребностью. С одной стороны, эта необходимость обусловлена высокими требованиями технико-экономического развития к личностным качествам человека, а с другой – потребностью самого человека во всестороннем развитии своих задатков с целью приспособления (выживания) в условиях борьбы за существование в быстро изменяющемся мире техники и общественных отношений.

Личностно-психологической основой этой цели является естественное стремление человека к совершенствованию.

Всестороннее и гармоничное развитие учащегося является необходимой основой для овладения человеком в дальнейшем профессиональным мастерством в любой отрасли деятельности. Есть еще несколько важных обстоятельств теоретического осмысления вопроса о целях воспитания:

- в течение жизни человека цели воспитания изменяются в зависимости от возраста воспитуемого, даже если в период его воспитания не меняются общественные идеалы и глобальная, общая цель воспитания остается неизменной;

- процесс достижения общей цели воспитания складывается из разнообразных действий различных воспитателей и целых учебно-воспитательных сообществ, учреждений или организаций (речь идет о семейном воспитании, о специфике воспитательного процесса в отдельных школах, о специфике воспитательных воздействий отдельных педагогов и т.д.). Каждый конкретный учитель в зависимости от специфики преподаваемого предмета, профессиональной подготовки, особенностей учебного заведения ставит свою воспитательную цель. Конечно, квалифицированный воспитатель понимает место и роль своей деятельности в системе воспитательной работы по достижению общественного идеала и выполняет ее именно как часть работы, тесно связанной с деятельностью других воспитателей. Однако если его деятельность профессиональна, он всегда определяет свою конкретную цель учебно-воспитательной работы с учетом конкретных факторов и обстоятельств;

- конкретная цель деятельности учителя в своей структуре содержит еще целый ряд частных целей, которые рассматриваются как задачи: изучение предмета в целом, крупного раздела учебной дисциплины, отдельного урока или другого занятия, воспитательного мероприятия и т.д.

Таким образом, необходимо понять, что при осуществлении педагогического процесса (обучения и воспитания) мы имеем дело с иерархической системой целей в следующей структуре:

Общая цель воспитания (гармоническое и стороннее развитие личности).

Цель воспитания детей определенного возраста (определяется на основе знания и учета в педагогическом процессе возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей школьников).

Цель воспитательной деятельности учебно-воспитательного заведения.

Цель изучения отдельной учебной дисциплины, проведения воспитательной работы определенной направленности.

Воспитательные цели отдельных занятий или мероприятий.

Т.А. Ильина рассматривала три вида целей:

- общая, или генеральная, цель, соответствующая представлениям общества об идеале личности (определяет характер педагогической деятельности вообще);

- педагогические цели на определенном этапе формирования личности;

- оперативные воспитательные цели (ставятся при проведении отдельного урока или мероприятия).

Другие исследователи и практики могут классифицировать воспитательные цели по-иному, но в основном всегда определятся как самая значимая – общая цель воспитания.

В 80 – 90-х годах прошлого века (эпоха Перестройки) идея всестороннего и гармоничного развития личности как общей цели воспитания была подвергнута критике: якобы нельзя обеспечить всестороннее развитие всех детей, вообще нельзя ставить какую-то единую для всех цель. Это означает усреднение, некую стандартизацию людей. Эти возражения будут иметь основания, если воспитатели в силу недостаточной квалификации забывают о сочетании общей цели воспитания с индивидуальной. Каждый человек стремится к своей цели, и даже в плане своего профессионального будущего он индивидуален. Однако эта индивидуальность должна строиться на общих (общественных) основах.

Еще А. Дистервег (1790 - 1866) подчеркивал, что общие основы должны быть заложены для всякой будущей специальности: сначала человек, а потом гражданин и товарищ по профессии. Основа всякого воспитания, образования, по его мнению, должна быть общечеловеческой, общей для всех детей Земли. И с этим трудно не согласиться в наше время, когда особенно актуальны тесная связь и взаимная зависимость всех наций и народов мира, их общая ответственность за благополучие и само существование человечества.

Необходимо четко понимать еще один момент относительно общей цели воспитания: речь не идет о том, что всестороннее развитие предполагает знания и умения человека во всех областях жизни. Предполагается развитие достаточно уверенной ориентации каждого из нас в важнейших сферах человеческой жизни и практической деятельности людей, что и основывается на интеллектуальном, нравственно-эстетическом, политехническом и физическом развитии индивида.

1.3. Закономерности и принципы воспитания.

Закономерности выражают существенные, повторяющиеся, устойчивые связи между причиной и следствием. Из них вытекают принципы как основополагающие требования, которые определяют общее направление каких-либо процессов. В педагогическом процессе различают закономерности и принципы общие (для обучения и воспитания в единстве), присущие процессу обучения (дидактические принципы) и процессу воспитания. Сравнение их показывает, что они взаимосвязаны, хотя закономерности и принципы обучения и воспитания имеют свою специфику. Нам уже известны из лекций по теории обучения (дидактике) специфические дидактические принципы (научности, наглядности, доступности обучения и т.д.). Необходимо четко представить, изучить, осмыслить закономерности и принципы, отражающие специфику воспитательного процесса.

Что же следует понимать под закономерностями воспитания? Это понятие означает устойчивые, повторяющиеся и существенные связи в воспитательном процессе, реализация которых позволяет добиваться эффективных результатов в развитии и формировании личности.

Выделение и знание закономерностей воспитания создает условия для прогнозирования воспитательной работы, придает ей глубокую содержательность и методическую осмысленность. Из закономерностей воспитания вытекают _принципы как требования к _организации_ данного процесса,_ с их учетом необходимо осуществлять учебно-воспитательную работу в школе. Следует подчеркнуть, что успех воспитательного процесса во многом зависит от того, в какой мере удается педагогу реализовать _всю совокупность закономерностей и принципов воспитания. _Недочеты в реализации отдельных воспитательных закономерностей и принципов отрицательно сказываются на результативности воспитания в целом.

В теории педагогики выделяются общие, присущие всему педагогическому процессу (и обучению, и воспитанию) закономерности. В лекциях о возникновении и развитии педагогики была выделена такая существенная педагогическая закономерность – характер воспитания на всех исторических этапах определяется объективными потребностями общества.

В лекции о целях воспитания была определена следующая закономерность – в педагогическом процессе должно соблюдаться единство целей, содержания и методов воспитания.

На протяжении изучения основ теории обучения постоянно подчеркивалась еще одна важная закономерность – неразрывное единство обучения и воспитания (в узком смысле) в целостном педагогическом процессе.

Названные выше закономерности определяют общие подходы к педагогическому процессу в целом (к обучению и воспитанию в их неразрывном единстве). Необходимо осмыслить те закономерности, реализация которых обусловливает успешную организацию непосредственно воспитательного процесса. К этим закономерностям относятся:

1. Воспитание развивающейся личности происходит только в процессе включения ее в деятельность. Мы уже знаем, что личностное развитие осуществляется как присвоение человеком общественного опыта в самых различных его проявлениях. Овладение данным опытом требует от развивающейся личности соответствующей деятельности.

В связи с тем, что общей целью процесса воспитания является развитие и формирование всесторонне и гармонично развитой личности, учащихся необходимо вовлекать в _разнообразные виды деятельности._

К важнейшим, основным из них относятся:

- _учебно-познавательная_ и _политехнически-творческая деятельность,_ в процессе которой решаются задачи интеллектуального и политехнического развития школьников;

- _общественно-полезная, патриотическая и краеведческая деятельность,_ способствующая гражданскому воспитанию;

- _морально-познавательная и нравственно-практическая деятельность,_ обеспечивающая знание и понимание морально-нравственных устоев общества, способствующая практическому применению знаний норм морали в жизни воспитанника;

- _художественно-эстетическая деятельность,_ в процессе которой происходит эстетическое развитие школьника, формируются эстетический вкус и идеалы красоты;

- _трудовая деятельность,_ направленная на развитие трудолюбия и понимания огромной значимости труда в жизни человека, ведь труд – жизненная основа каждого из нас;

- _физкультурно-оздоровительные_ _занятия, физкультура и спорт_, позволяющие сохранять здоровье, совершенствовать физическое состояние школьников, формировать привычки здорового образа жизни.

Комплексная организация всех названных выше видов деятельности, полноценное участие в них школьников является предпосылкой для всестороннего развития личности и важной закономерностью процесса воспитания.

2. Воспитание – это стимулирование активности личности школьника в организуемой деятельности. Идея об определяющей роли активности самой личности в собственном развитии и необходимости стимулирования этой активности педагогом сегодня рассматривается в педагогике как ведущая. Еще П.П. Блонский (советский психолог и педагог, 1884 – 1941 гг.) подчеркивал: «Бесчисленное множество фактов из области воспитания убеждает нас в том, что самое действенное и плодотворное воспитание – такое, которое обращается к собственным силам воспитываемой личности и действует на последнюю не посредством внешнего воздействия, но, так сказать, изнутри… Настоящий воспитатель только тот, кто будит в ребенке дух и дает ему силы для настоящего органического развития» [Психология и дети. 1917. - № 1].

Философ Г.С. Батищев, развивая идею субъектности, активности личности в собственном развитии, писал: «…Человека нельзя «сделать», «произвести», «вылепить» как вещь, как продукт, как пассивный результат воздействия извне, - но можно только обусловить его включение в деятельность, вызвать его собственную активность и исключительно через механизм этой его собственной – совместно с другими людьми – деятельности он формируется в то, чем делает его эта (общественная в своей сущности, коллективная) деятельность (труд)…» [Батищев Г.С. Деятельная сущность человека как философский принцип / Человек в социалистическом и буржуазном обществе. – М., 1966. – С. 254].

Под активностью (от лат. aktivus - деятельный) в философском смысле понимают _деятельное состояние субъекта, то есть действующего лица._ Активность личности трактуется как деятельное отношение личности к миру, способность производить общественно значимые преобразования материальной и духовной среды на основе освоения исторического опыта человечества; проявляется в творческой деятельности, волевых актах, общении. Первопричиной активности являются _внутренние противоречия между тем, какой человек есть и каким он хочет стать, каким должен быть. _Эти внутренне переживаемые противоречия являются основой для формирования _потребностей, мотивов, ценностных жизненных установок, интересов как стимулов активной деятельности._

Потребность – это психологическое переживание человеком нужды в том, чего ему недостает. Они рассматриваются как движущие силы развития личности. Воспитание здоровых потребностей как источников личностного развития является одной из центральных задач формирования личности.

Интерес – это окрашенная положительными эмоциями, основанная на мотивации потребность, которая придает деятельности человека увлекательный характер, либо «форма проявления познавательной потребности, обеспечивающая направленность личности на осознание целей деятельности и тем самым способствующая ориентировке, ознакомлению с новыми фактами, более полному и глубокому отображению действительности». Результаты деятельности, осуществляемой с интересом, вызывают у субъекта эмоциональный подъем, чувство удовлетворения и пробуждают активность. В педагогике проблема интереса воспитанника в процессе его обучения и воспитания всегда была и остается актуальной. Пробуждение и поддерживание интереса у учащихся в учебно-воспитательном процессе способствует его гуманизации и продуктивности.

Так как интерес тесно связан с мотивацией к деятельности, большой побудительной силой активности личности являются мотивы выполнения тех или иных действий.

Мотив [от лат. movere – приводить в движение, толкать] – это такое субъективное отношение человека к деятельности, в основе которого лежит осознание и обоснование ее цели. По-иному, мотив – это субъективная причина (осознанная, иногда подсознательная) того или иного поведения, действия человека; психическое явление, непосредственно побуждающего к выбору человеком того или иного способа действия, к его осуществлению по достижению определенной цели. Совокупность мотивов формируют мотивацию деятельности и потребностно-мотивационную сферу личности. Мотивационная сфера включает всю совокупность потребностей, целей, интересов человека, которые формируются и развиваются в течение всей его жизни. Существенной частью мотивационной сферы учащегося должна составлять _мотивация учения. _У школьников проявляется специфика мотивации учения в зависимости от их возраста (мотивация первоклассника, например, значительно отличается от осознания необходимости учения учащимся среднего или старшего звена в школе), от индивидуальных особенностей учеников и обстоятельств их жизни. Под мотивацией учения понимается _система целей, потребностей, интересов, _которые побуждают школьника овладевать знаниями, сознательно относиться к учению, быть активными в учебно-познавательной деятельности. Если педагог формирует мотивацию поэлементно, то есть воспитывает ответственное отношение к изучению того предмета, который он преподает, помогает осознать необходимость изучения одного конкретного предмета, он решает задачи создания потребностно-мотивационной сферы воспитанников частично: у учащихся развиваются мотивы изучения отдельных предметов и не складывается мотивация учения в целом. При таком подходе к мотивации учения в педагогических целях (в целях обучения и воспитания в единстве) проектируется неправильное отношение к социальным ценностям, к миру знаний и профессий, пассивность развивающейся личности в других сферах жизни. Только развивая потребностно-мотивационную сферу растущей личности в целом, создавая условия для формирования у нее здоровых потребностей и мотивов деятельности, поведения, можно стимулировать активность жизнедеятельности воспитанника и добиваться эффективности воспитания.

3. Принцип проявления гуманизма педагога в процессе воспитания основывается на _уважении учителя к личности воспитуемого в сочетании с разумной требовательностью к нему. _Выдающийся советский педагог А.С. Макаренко сформулировал данный принцип очень емко и лаконично: «Как можно больше уважения к личности воспитанника и как можно больше требовательности к нему» [6].

Уважение к личностному достоинству ребенка предполагает _опору на положительные качества растущего человека. _Педагог обязан видеть и поддерживать то, что есть в воспитаннике хорошее, создавать в его жизнедеятельности _ситуации успеха, _которые могут стать точкой отсчета для его положительных изменений. В этом смысле гуманистическим принципом воспитания является

4. Принцип педагогического оптимизма. А.С. Макаренко утверждал, что «к человеку надо подходить с оптимистической гипотезой, пусть даже с некоторым риском ошибиться» [6].

С принципами проявления гуманизма педагога в процессе воспитания тесно связан (пятый по счету) – принцип индивидуального и возрастного подхода в воспитании. В процессе воспитания необходимо учитывать возрастные и индивидуальные особенности учащихся, которые, так или иначе, сказываются на их личностном развитии, на поведении. Из лекций по теории педагогики мы уже знаем о возрастной периодизации школьников, в которой подробно рассматривались особенности личностного развития младших школьников, подростков и учащихся старшего школьного возраста. Процесс воспитания должен основываться на учете анатомо-физиологических, психологических особенностей, присущих ученикам того или иного возраста.

Не меньшее влияние на воспитание оказывают индивидуальные особенности умственного, нравственного и физического развития учащихся, их индивидуальные реакции на внешние воздействия. В связи с этим педагог должен владеть методикой диагностики индивидуальности своих воспитанников, методиками адаптации выявленных индивидуальных особенностей учащихся к педагогическому процессу, их развития, а также коррекции негативных индивидуальных проявлений, которые не являются врожденными. Учащиеся с положительным, уравновешенным характером легче вовлекаются в воспитательную деятельность, с готовностью откликаются на воспитательные влияния, быстрее утверждают свое личное достоинство и интенсивнее развиваются как личности. Есть школьники с повышенной раздражительностью, недостаточно трудолюбивые и положительные (их иногда называют «трудными»), либо уже сформировавшие у себя асоциальные качества (обычно это уже подростки, имеющие опыт девиантного поведения, то есть поведения с отклонениями типа хулиганства, курения, сквернословия, употребления алкоголя и наркотиков, попыток к суициду и т.д.). Они нуждаются в повышенном внимании со стороны воспитателя и постоянном стимулировании общественно-положительной деятельности. Педагогу необходимо по отношению к таким детям быть особенно чутким и тактичным.

Необходимо осмыслить важность такого принципа, как воспитание учащегося в коллективе и через коллектив (шестая закономерность и шестой принцип воспитания). Данный принцип имеет психологическую основу, ведь индивид становится личностью благодаря общению и связанному с ним обособлению. Наилучшие условия для этого создает коллектив как _высшая форма социальной организации. _Именно коллектив обеспечивает богатство и многообразие человеческих отношений, нравственно-психологическую полноту жизни, возможность полноценной реализации личностных качеств каждого.

Значение этого принципа связано также с тем, что воспитание не может быть ограничено лишь личным влиянием педагога на каждого воспитанника. Воспитание по принципу парного воздействия: педагог – воспитанник А.С. Макаренко считал недостаточным. Оно обязательно должно подкрепляться разносторонним влиянием коллектива, который обеспечивает не только свободу и защищенность личности, но и является источником развития значимых личностных качеств и свойств воспитанника (коллективизма, чувства долга и ответственности, доброты и т.д.).

А.С. Макаренко, которому принадлежит авторство разработки методики формирования и воспитания коллектива, определил понятие «параллельное педагогическое воздействие», сущность которого заключается в том, что, воздействуя на коллектив в целом, воспитатель искусно использует коллектив как тонкий инструмент воспитания, индивидуального воздействия на отдельную личность с целью ее всестороннего развития и формирования (и наоборот). Это положение требует от воспитателя осознания важности такого метода воздействия коллектива на отдельного его участника, как _общественное мнение, _без которого не может существовать полноценный коллектив в качестве значимой среды воспитания личности. Общественное мнение выполняет регулирующую функцию в системе межличностных, коллективных отношений. Оно складывается под руководством воспитателя и развивается на основе осознания и учета в своей жизни каждым членом коллектива общественных, социальных ценностей.

Учителю важно помнить и о таком принципе процесса воспитания, как единство, согласованность воспитательных требований семьи, школы и общественности (седьмая закономерность и принцип процесса воспитания). Наблюдения за реальным педагогическим процессом показывают, что рассогласование воспитательных воздействий родителей и школы, общественности оборачиваются не только снижением эффективности педагогического процесса, но иногда и личными жизненными трагедиями воспитанников и их родителей. В соответствии с данным принципом воспитания каждый педагог должен поддерживать тесные связи с семьями детей, с детскими организациями и объединениями, членами которых они являются. Необходимо систематически и глубоко изучать воспитательный потенциал семей, проводить работу по педагогическому просвещению родителей, заботиться о единстве выдвигаемых школой и семьей педагогических требований к воспитанникам.

Таковы основные, общие закономерности процесса воспитания, если рассматривать его в широком значении, включая весь процесс формирования развивающейся личности (и обучение, и воспитание в узком смысле).

3.4. Самовоспитание и перевоспитание как неотъемлемые компоненты процесса воспитания. Положение о том, что ученик является субъектом воспитания и объектом педагогической деятельности учителя подводит нас к выводу о необходимости формировать у учащихся умения осуществлять самовоспитание (см. глоссарий). Оно должно базироваться на адекватной самооценке, соответствующей реальным способностям ребенка, на критическом анализе своих индивидуальных особенностей и потенциальных возможностей. В связи с этим работа педагога по организации самовоспитания школьников обусловлена их возрастными особенностями. Как правило, стимулировать самовоспитательную работу учитель должен относительно ребят подросткового возраста. По мере повышения степени осознанности самовоспитание становится все более значимой силой саморазвития личности ученика. Оно находится в неразрывной взаимосвязи с воспитанием, не только подкрепляя, но и развивая процесс формирования личности. Необходимыми компонентами самовоспитания являются _самоанализ личностного развития, самоотчет, самоконтроль. _В приемы самовоспитания входят _самоприказ, самоодобрение и самовнушение._

И.Ф. Харламов [11] выделяет следующие этапы процесса самовоспитания:

Первый этап состоит _в постановке перед собой четкой цели по_ _самоусовершенствованию_, в обосновании необходимости ее достижения. «Самовоспитание начинается с того момента, когда человек твердо решил, что он будет делать (цель) и каким он хочет стать (идеал, образ самого себя в будущем» (А.И. Кочетов).

Второй этап самовоспитания представляет _собой детальную_ _разработку программы самоусовершенствования_ (четко определил свою программу работы над собой великий русский писатель Л.Н. Толстой: «Важнее всего для меня в жизни исправление трех главных пороков: Бесхарактерности, Раздражительности и Лени».

Третий этап самовоспитания – _разработка методов _его осуществления. Система этих методов представлена _самоубеждением, самообязательством, самопринуждением, самоприказом,самокритикой, мысленным переносом себя в положение другого человека (эмпатия), самонаказанием и самопоощрением._

Важнейшим (четвертым) этапом самовоспитания является _практическая реализация намеченной программы_ самосовершенствования определенными методами и приемами.

Вышеназванный этап должен постоянно сопровождаться _самоконтролем и коррекцией деятельности._

Учитывая важную роль самовоспитания в личностном развитии и формировании школьников, педагогам необходимо активно заниматься его организацией и руководством. И.Ф. Харламов выделяет в этой работе три основных направления:

v формирование общественного мнения учащихся о необходимости и большом значении в их жизни самовоспитания;

v оказание помощи подросткам, юношам и девушкам в осмыслении сущности самовоспитания, его этапов и методов, путей осуществления;

v практическая помощь школьникам в разработке целей и программ самовоспитания, а также в практике его осуществления.

Самовоспитание выступает как неотъемлемая часть процесса воспитания чаще всего в том случае, если педагоги (учителя-предметники, классные руководители, воспитатели) проводят активную работу по его организации и осуществляют умелое руководство этим сложным процессом.

Не менее важной и сложной частью воспитания является перевоспитание (см. глоссарий). В процессе развития и формирования личности подрастающего человека в силу разнообразных, иногда непредсказуемых обстоятельств (влияние нездоровой среды, прямых ошибок в воспитании детей со стороны родителей и педагогов, несовершенство самой системы воспитательной работы, нарушения в психофизическом развитии ребенка и т.д.) не всегда достигаются поставленные педагогические цели. У отдельных воспитанников обнаруживаются существенные дефекты в поведении, во взглядах и характере в целом. Поэтому, наряду с воспитанием всей массы детей, подростков и молодежи приходится заниматься и перевоспитанием отдельных личностей или групп. Перевоспитание может осуществляться в семье, в школе, в специальных воспитательных учреждениях, в трудовых коллективах и т.д.

Перевоспитание – нелегкий и зачастую длительный процесс. Перевоспитывать гораздо труднее, чем воспитывать, поскольку педагогу приходится изменять уже сложившиеся в той или иной мере стереотипы – привычки, взгляды, черты характера – и формировать новые, резко отличающиеся от прежних. Степень трудности во многом зависит от того, насколько далеко зашло неправильное развитие и в какой мере оно захватило личность воспитанника. Взгляды современных белорусских педагогов на перевоспитание исходят из того, что преступные наклонности, недисциплинированность, недостатки в характере, аморальные привычки не заложены в человеке от рождения, а приобретаются в результате неблагоприятных условий жизни, отрицательного влияния среды или неправильного воспитания. Отсюда вытекает _главное требование перевоспитания – изменить обстановку, в которой живет или учится воспитанник, устранить влияние на него нездоровых условий._ В одних случаях необходимо решительно изменить атмосферу в семье или вообще изолировать ребенка от домашней обстановки. В других – полезно перевести ребенка в параллельный класс или в другую школу, помочь ему обрести новых товарищей, включить в новую деятельность, которая отвлекла бы его от прежних интересов и наклонностей. Но одна лишь перемена обстановки и деятельности не обеспечивает перевоспитание. Необходимо _прямое воздействие на личность воспитанника, на его сознание, чувства, волю _с целью вызвать перелом в его поведении. Важную роль в этом играет _убеждение, призванное вызвать внутреннюю борьбу мотивов _в воспитаннике и _обеспечить победу здоровых чувств и стремлений._

В некоторых случаях полезно использовать _единодушие и решительное требование коллектива_ к одному из своих членов изменить свое поведение. Внутренний перелом, вызванный такого рода воздействиями, является началом перевоспитания. Дальнейший успех в изменении воспитанника к лучшему зависит от того, насколько глубоко удастся увлечь его открывшейся перспективой измениться в лучшую сторону, насколько интенсивно будет накапливаться его положительный опыт поведения. Процесс этот идет тем быстрее и успешнее, чем выше образованность, культура, общее развитие самого воспитанника. Важное значение в перевоспитании имеет вовлечение трудных, девиантных и деликвентных подростков, юношей и девушек в _активную трудовую деятельность, _направленную на удовлетворение каких-либо личных и общественных нужд, потребностей.

_Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:_

В чем состоит сущность воспитательного процесса?

Выпишите определение сущности воспитания в узком профессионально-педагогическом смысле, запомните его.

В чем заключается сущность личностно-деятельностной концепции воспитания?

Проследите развитие целей воспитания в истории человеческого общества. Какова глобальная цель воспитания как педагогического процесса?

Раскройте смысл общей цели воспитательного процесса – всестороннее и гармоничное развитие личности.

Составьте таблицу «Иерархическая система целей воспитания». Определите виды целей воспитания в педагогическом процессе.

Что следует понимать под закономерностями воспитания?

Какие закономерности педагогического процесса в равной мере значимы и для процесса обучения, и для процесса воспитания?

Воспроизведите общие закономерности процесса воспитания, составив таблицу «Общие закономерности и принципы воспитания», дайте их психологическое обоснование.

Докажите, что самовоспитание и перевоспитание являются неотъемлемой частью процесса воспитания.

Литература:

1. Королев, Ф.Ф. Всестороннее развитие личности / Ф.Ф. Королев / Педагогическая энциклопедия. Т. 1. – М., 1964.

2. Коджаспирова, Г.М. Воспитание как общественное явление / Г.М. Коджаспирова / Педагогика: Учеб. для студ. образовательных учреждений сред. проф. образования. – М.: Гуманитар. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2004. – С.3 – 14.

3. Коджаспирова, Г.М. Педагогический словарь: Для студ. высш. и сред. пед. учеб. заведений / Г.М. Коджаспzирова, А.Ю. Коджаспиров.–М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2003. – 176 с.

4. Кукушин, В.С. Воспитание как общественно-исторический процесс и предмет педагогики / В.С. Кукушин / Теория и методика воспитательной работы: Учебное пособие. – Ростов н/Д: Издательский центр «МарТ», 2002. – С. 6 – 14.

5. Лихачев, Б.Т. Принципы и закономерности педагогического процесса / Б.Т. Лихачев / Педагогика: Курс лекций / Учеб. пособие для студентов педагог. Учеб. заведений и слушателей ИПК и ФПК. – 4-е изд., перераб. и доп. – М.: Юрайт, 2000. – С. 139 – 147.

6. Макаренко, А.С. О воспитании / А.С. Макаренко / Сост. и авт. вступит. статьи В.С. Хелемендик. 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. – М.: Политиздат, 1990. – 415 с.

7. Макаренко, А.С. Цель воспитания / А.С. Макаренко / Соч.: в 7 т. Т. V. – М., 1953.

8. Подласый, И.П. Принципы воспитания / И.П. Подласый / Педагогика: Новый курс: Учеб. для студ. высш. учеб. заведений: В 2 кн. – М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. Кн. 2: Процесс воспитания. – С. 39 – 58.

9. Пуйман, С.А. Закономерности и принципы воспитания / Педагогика. Основные положения курса / С.А. Пуйман. – Минск: «ТетраСистемс», 2001. – С. 166 – 173.

10. Сластенин, В.А. Закономерности и принципы гуманистического воспитания / Общая педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / Под ред. В.А. Сластенина: В 2 ч./ В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, Е.Н. Шиянов. – М.: Гуманит.изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. – Ч. 2. – С.26 – 38.

11. Харламов, И.Ф. Сущность воспитания как педагогического процесса, его общие закономерности и принципы / Педагогика: Компакт. учеб. курс: Для студентов ун-тов и пед. ин-тов / И.Ф. Харламов. – Минск: Университетское, 2001. – С. 50 – 64.

12. Харламов, И.Ф. Разработка в педагогике целей воспитания / Педагогика: Компакт. учеб. курс: Для студентов университетов и пед. ин-тов / И.Ф. Харламов. – Минск: Университетское, 2001. – С. 26 – 37.

_Тема 4. Методы, средства, формы воспитания и самовоспитания._

План:

Сущность понятия «метод воспитания». Понятие о приемах и средствах воспитания.

Классификация методов воспитания, характеристика общих методов воспитания.

Условия оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов воспитания.

Глоссарий:

Метод (от греч. metodos – путь исследования, способ) – способ достижения цели.

Метод воспитания – способы организации педагогом активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся, в которой происходит их личностное развитие.

Прием воспитания – часть метода воспитания (например, требование как метод воспитания предполагает использование такого воспитательного приема, как контроль за выполнением требования; метод убеждения включает в себя прием обоснования того или иного положения, взгляда, в котором необходимо убедить воспитанника и т.д.).

Средство воспитания – с одной стороны, - это различные виды деятельности (игровая, трудовая, познавательная, общение), а с другой – совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, при помощи которых реализуются методы и приемы воспитания.

Классификация методов воспитания – это система методов воспитания, выстроенная по определенному признаку.

4.1. Сущность методов воспитания и их классификация. Понятие о приемах и средствах воспитания. Слово «metodos» (греч.) в буквальном переводе означает «путь достижения цели», «способ действия».

В педагогике понятие «метод воспитания» трактуется по-разному. Одни считают, что «метод воспитания – это средство, при помощи которого воспитатель вооружает учащихся твердыми моральными убеждениями, нравственными привычками и навыками и т.д.» (П.Н. Шимбирев, И.Т. Огородников). В этом определении отождествляются понятия «метод» и «средство», поэтому нельзя его считать достаточно верным, отражающим сущность метода воспитания.

Другие определяют методы воспитания как совокупность способов и приемов формирования у воспитанников определенных личностных качеств и свойств. Эта слишком общая дефиниция не позволяет уяснить сущность данного понятия. В ней упускается из виду то, что у воспитанника нельзя ничего сформировать без его собственной активности в работе над собой.

Во многих учебниках и учебных пособиях по педагогике под методами воспитания понимают способы профессионального взаимодействия педагога и учащихся с целью решения образовательно-воспитательных задач (В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, Е.Н. Шиянов и др.). Такое определение метода воспитания отражает его двуединый характер (метод рассматривается как механизм взаимодействия учителя и учащихся), но в нем не вскрывается глубинная сущность взаимодействия.

Как мы уже знаем, воспитание осуществляется в процессе разнообразной и активной деятельности учащихся, которую организовывает педагог. С этой точки зрения речь идет о взаимодействии учителя и учащихся (причем, профессиональным оно является только со стороны педагога). Таким образом, под методом воспитания следует понимать способы и приемы организации педагогом активной и разнообразной деятельности учащихся, в которой происходит их личностное развитие: формируется потребностно-мотивационная сфера, сознание, чувства, нравственные взгляды и убеждения.

Метод воспитания распадается на составляющие его элементы (части, детали), которые называются методическими приемами. Приемы не имеют самостоятельной педагогической задачи, а подчиняются той, на решение которой направлен метод воспитания. Одни и те же методические приемы могут быть использованы в разных методах. Один и тот же метод у разных учителей может включать разные приемы. Приемы определяют своеобразие воспитательной методики, делают стиль педагогической деятельности воспитателя неповторимым.

Нередко методические приемы и сами методы воспитания отождествляются со средствами воспитательной работы, которые тесно связаны с ними и применяются в единстве (средство – прием – метод – методика воспитания). Но понятия «средство воспитания» и «метод воспитания», являясь взаимосвязанными, имеют четкие различия. Средства воспитания способствуют реализации воспитательных методик. К средствам относятся, с одной стороны, _различные виды деятельности _(игровая, трудовая, учебная), а с другой – _совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры,_ при помощи которых реализуются методы и приемы воспитания (книги, наглядные пособия, картины и кинофильмы, телепередачи и т.д.).

И.П. Подласый считает, что средство воспитания – _это совокупность его приемов. _Он пишет: «Средство – это уже не прием, но еще не метод. Например, трудовая деятельность – средство воспитания, но показ, оценка труда, указание на ошибку в работе – это приемы. Слово (в широком понимании) – это средство воспитания, но реплика, ироническое замечание, сравнение – приемы. В связи с этим иногда метод воспитания определяют как систему приемов и средств, используемых для достижения поставленной цели, так как в структуре метода приемы и средства есть обязательно» [Подласый И.П. Педагогика: Новый курс: учеб. для студ. высш. учеб. заведений: В 2 кн. – М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. Кн. 2: Процесс воспитания. – С. 96].

В педагогическом процессе существует _многообразие_ методов, приемов и средств воспитания. Есть методики, отражающие специфику воспитания в определенном возрасте или в конкретном учебно-воспитательном заведении (например, методы воспитания будут существенно отличаться в общеобразовательной школе, в школе искусств или в исправительно-трудовой колонии для подростков). Но в системе образования выделяют _общие методы воспитания_. Общими они называются потому, что они используются в педагогическом процессе в целом, независимо от специфики определенного, конкретного воспитательного процесса.

К общим методам воспитания относятся:

v Методы убеждения (рассказ, разъяснение, внушение, лекция, беседа, диспут, дискуссия и т.д.); - способствует формирования у учащегося самовоспитания

v методы положительного примера - принцип «делай как я и не будь как я»;

v метод упражнений (приучения) - приучают только собак;

v методы одобрения и осуждения;

v метод требования;

v метод контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки;

v метод переключения (деятельности) - чаще всего используется в ситуациях когда нельзя реализовать метод убеждения, требования, поощрения и наказания.

**4.2. Классификация методов воспитания. Характеристика общих методов воспитания. **Методов и особенно различных их версий (модификаций) в педагогической теории и практике накоплено очень много. Выбрать адекватные целям и реальным обстоятельствам методы помогает их упорядочение, классификация. Классификация методов – это выстроенная по определенному признаку их система. Опираясь на классификацию, педагог не только ясно представляет себе систему методов в целом, но и лучше понимает их роль и назначение в воспитательном процессе, характерные признаки и особенности применения.

В современной педагогике известны десятки классификаций, одни из которых больше пригодны для решения практических задач, а другие представляют лишь теоретический интерес.

По характеру методы воспитания делятся на _убеждение, упражнение_, _поощрение и наказание_ (Н.И. Болдырев, Н.К. Гончаров, Ф.Ф. Королев и др.). В данном случае общий признак «характер метода» включает в себя _направленность, применимость, особенность _и некоторые другие стороны методов.

Т.А. Ильина и И.Т. Огородников представляют обобщенную систему методов – методы убеждения, методы организации деятельности, стимулирования поведения школьников.

В классификации И.С. Марьенко выделены по принципу воздействия на воспитанников следующие группы методов:

-объяснительно-репродуктивные (рассказ, лекция, разъяснение, положительный пример и т.д.);

-проблемно-ситуативные (ситуация выбора деятельности и поведения, дискуссия, диспут и т.д.);

-методы приучения и упражнения;

-стимулирования (соревнование, поощрение, требование и т.д.);

-торможения (наказание, требование) - остановить за неправильное поведение;

-руководства и самовоспитания.

В настоящее время наиболее объективной и удобной является классификация методов воспитания на основе направленности – интегративной характеристики, включающей в себя в единстве целевую, содержательную и процессуальную стороны методов воспитания (В.А. Сластенин, Г.И. Щукина). Соответственно выделяются следующие группы методов воспитания:

- методы формирования сознания личности (взглядов, убеждений, идеалов)

(рассказ - последовательное изложение информации в описательной или повествовательной форме, признаки: логичность, последовательность, эмоциональность; объяснение - помогают понять истинность сказанного; беседа - ответы и вопросы, лучше один на один; лекция - не нужно отождествлять понятия учебная лекция и лекция воспитательного характера (предоставляется информация для сообщения ученикам или воспитанникам по политическим темам, на тему искусства этики, истетики) лекция должна быть содержательной логичной, достаточно эмоциональной, с яркими примерами, не более 30 минут; диспут (как способ воспитания побуждает учащихся высказывать свои суждения в определенном вопросе, формировать свою точку зрения на предмет спора, поэтому методика предполагает наличие 2 и более точек зрения на одну и ту же проблему, наличие подготовительного периода в течение которого они подбирают аргументы для отстаивания своей точки зрения, учитель как организатор должен… диспут не может не иметь окончательной точки зрения, главное что вырастает уровень знания воспитанников ; пример (лучше положительный, личный, исторический, литературный, пример современников, имеет психологическую основу - подражание, но не как слепого копирования поведения, маленькие дети как правило подражают взрослым их поведению, внешнему виду, для подростков большую роль лалала внешний пример, но выбирают более осознанно, критично, в юности подражание становится сознательным и возникает стремление использовать положительный пример для собственного личного развития но в любом случае должен использовать этот метод постоянно);

- методы организации деятельности и формирования опыта общественного поведения;

- методы стимулирования поведения и деятельности;

- методы контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки в воспитании.

Структуру данной классификации методов можно представить в следующей схеме:

МЕТОДЫ ВОСПИТАНИЯ

(Классификация В.А. Сластенина, Г.И. Щукиной)

**Методы формирования сознания**

**Методы организации деятельности и формирования опыта общественного поведения личности**

**Методы стимулирования поведения и деятельности**

**Методы контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки деятельности и поведения**

Все методы убеждения:

Рассказ.

Объяснение и разъяснение.

Лекция.

Этическая беседа.

Увещевание.

Внушение.

Инструктаж.

Диспут.

Дискуссия.

Полемика.

Доклад.

Положительный пример.

Упражнение.

Приучение.

Педагогическое

требование.

Общественное мнение.

Поручение.

Воспитывающая ситуация.

Переключение в деятельности.

Соревнование.

Поощрение.

Наказание.

Сюжетно-ролевые

игры.

Педагогическое наблюдение.

Беседы с целью выявления уровней воспитанности и воспитуемости.

Опросы, устные и анкетные.

Тесты.

Анализ результатов общественно-полезной деятельности, работы органов самоуправления.

Создание ситуаций для изучения поведения воспитанников.

В реальных условиях педагогического процесса методы выступают в сложном и противоречивом единстве. Решающее значение здесь имеет не логика отдельных, «уединенных» средств и приемов, а гармонично организованная их система. На каком-то этапе воспитания тот или иной метод может применяться в достаточно изолированном виде, но без взаимодействия с другими методами воспитания он утрачивает свое назначение, замедляет движение педагогического процесса к намеченной цели.

Методы формирования сознания личности. Обобщенно эти методы можно определить как способы убеждения, то есть воздействия на сознание воспитанника с целью формирования знаний, взглядов, убеждений и т.д. В воспитательном процессе актуален метод рассказа.

Рассказ – это последовательное изложение преимущественно фактического материала, осуществляемое в описательной или повествовательной форме. К данному методу предъявляется ряд требований: логичность, последовательность и доказательность, образность, эмоциональность, учет возрастных особенностей воспитанников (в том числе и в отношении продолжительности: для младших детей – не более 10 минут, для подростков, юношей и девушек – 30 минут и более).

Воздействуя на чувства учащихся, рассказ помогает детям понять и усвоить смысл заключенных в нем нравственных отношений и оценок, норм

поведения. Можно выделить три основные задачи этого метода в воспитательной работе: вызвать положительные нравственные чувства (сочувствие, радость, гордость) или негодование по поводу отрицательных действий или поступков героев рассказа, раскрыть содержание моральных понятий и норм, представить образец нравственного поведения и вызвать стремление подражать ему.

Если с помощью рассказа не удается обеспечить ясное и четкое понимание того или иного действия, явления, то применяется объяснение, разъяснение.

Объяснение (разъяснение) – это доказательная форма изложения, основанная на использовании логически связанных умозаключений, устанавливающих истинность определенного суждения. Объяснение почти всегда сочетается с наблюдениями учащихся, с вопросами учителя к учащимся и наоборот и может перерасти в беседу.

Беседа – это вопросно-ответный метод активного взаимодействия педагога и учащихся в учебно-воспитательном процессе. В воспитательной практике беседа получила очень широкое применение. Ее основная цель – привлечь учеников к оценке поступков, событий и явлений общественной жизни и на этой основе сформировать их адекватное отношение к окружающей действительности, к своим нравственным, гражданским обязанностям. Убеждающий смысл обсуждаемых в процессе беседы проблем повышается, если _вопросы и ответы опираются на личный опыт воспитанника, находят отклик в его делах и поступках, в собственной жизни. _

Особое значение в воспитательной работе имеют _этические беседы._ Они, как правило, начинаются с обоснования темы, к ним готовится педагогом и воспитанниками специальный материал для обсуждения, заключающий в себе какую-то нравственную проблему. В заключительном слове учитель подытоживает все высказывания детей, формулирует рациональное решение обсуждаемой проблемы, намечает конкретную программу действий для закрепления принятой в результате беседы нормы в практике поведения и деятельности учащихся.

Для начинающего учителя особую трудность представляют индивидуальные беседы, которые чаще всего проводятся в связи с локальными конфликтами, нарушениями дисциплины. Они могут возникнуть спонтанно, что требует от педагога хорошей психолого-педагогической подготовки и развитой профессиональной интуиции. Лучше, если беседы такого рода отсрочены во времени, что дает возможность учителю основательно к ним подготовиться, продумать обсуждаемые факты, выдвинуть основательные аргументы для убеждения ученика в неправомерности тех или иных его действий.

Сложный метод воспитания – лекция. Как правило, лекции воспитательного характера проводятся для старшеклассников (в силу их возрастных особенностей).

Лекция – это развернутое систематическое изложение сущности той или иной проблемы социально-политического, нравственного, эстетического, экономического и другого содержания. Лекцию воспитательного характера нужно отличать от лекции как метода обучения (последняя должна носить сугубо научный характер). Но в основном к ним предъявляются одинаковые требования: содержательность, информативно-познавательная емкость, логическое построение, большая продолжительность по времени. Убедительность доказательств и аргументов, обоснованность и композиционная стройность, ненаигранный пафос, живое и задушевное слово учителя способствуют идейному и эмоциональному воздействию лекции на сознание воспитанников.

К методам, активно воздействующим на сознание учащихся, относятся дискуссии, диспуты, полемики. Они побуждают ребят соотноситься с дискутируемой проблемой, формировать собственную точку зрения на предмет спора, высказывать свои суждения. Обязательное условие реализации данных методов – наличие по меньшей мере двух противоположных мнений по обсуждаемому вопросу. Естественно, что последнее слово в дискуссии – за учителем как ее организатором и руководителем, но это не значит, что его выводы – истина в последней инстанции. Педагог обязан учитывать точку зрения воспитанников и отвергать ее (если она действительно неприемлема, неправильна) только на основе сильных и продуманных аргументов и фактов.

Диспут, в отличие от дискуссии как метода формирования суждений, оценок, убеждений, не требует окончательных, определенных решений. Решение может оставаться открытым. Главное то, что в процессе столкновения различных мнений, точек зрения возникает знание о чем-то на высоком уровне обобщения. Диспут соответствует возрастным особенностям старших подростков, для которых характерны поиски смысла жизни, стремление ничего не принимать на веру, желание сравнивать факты, чтобы найти истину. Темы для диспутов могут быть самые разными, но обязательно должны вызывать живой отклик в сознании старшеклассников (например: «Почему поведение не всегда совпадает с требованиями жизни?», «Откуда берутся равнодушные?», «Правда ли, что «спокойствие – душевная подлость»? (Л.Н. Толстой)», «Можно ли стать кузнецом своего счастья?» и т.д.). Наиболее общее значение диспутов – создать ориентировочную основу для творческих исканий и самостоятельных решений.

Большое значение в процессе формирования сознания развивающейся личности имеет метод положительного примера. Психологической основой данного метода является _подражание, _но не как слепое копирование действий и поступков других людей, а как формирование действий нового типа, совпадающих_ в общих чертах с определенным положительным идеалом._

Этот метод значим как для детей младшего возраста, так и для старшеклассников. Но _маленькие дети_ выбирают себе для подражания готовые образцы взрослых или старших подростков, воздействующих на них _внешним примером. _Подражание у _подростков_ носит более осмысленный, глубинный и избирательный характер. В _юности_ подражание значительно видоизменяется: становится более сознательным и критичным, активно перерабатывается во внутреннем, духовном мире молодого человека. Важнейшей задачей учителя в процессе реализации данного метода (а он используется ежедневно, ежечасно в работе педагога) является создание условий для формирования у воспитанников _положительного идеала (объекта) для подражания. _Воспитание «от обратного», на отрицательном примере, тоже возможно, но позитивное влияние примера гораздо эффективнее. Еще древнеримский философ Сенека говорил: «Долог путь наставлений – короток путь примера».

К.Д. Ушинский отмечал, что воспитательная сила изливается только из живого источника положительной, сильной человеческой личности, что на воспитание личности можно воздействовать только личностью. В глазах учеников только тот поступок заслуживает подражания, который совершается уважаемым, авторитетным человеком. Это обстоятельство определяет высокие профессиональные требования к личности и поведению, деятельности педагога. Учитель обязан своим поведением, внешним видом, поступками служить примером для учащихся, быть образцом нравственности, принципиальности и убежденности, культуры, эрудиции. Сила положительного воздействия педагога будет возрастать и в том случае, когда воспитанники убеждаются – между словом и делом их наставника нет расхождений, ко всем своим воспитанникам он относится доброжелательно и одновременно требовательно (хотя, конечно, мера требовательности педагога прямо пропорциональна мере требовательности ученика к самому себе, его собранности и трудолюбию).

Методы организации деятельности и формирования опыта общественного поведения личности. Результатами воспитания являются нравственно-ценностные отношения и основанный на них соответствующий общественным требованиям тип поведения. В конечном итоге все же не знания и понятия, а убеждения, проявляющиеся в действиях, поступках, поведении, характеризуют воспитанность личности. В этой связи организация деятельности и формирование опыта общественного поведения рассматриваются как сердцевина педагогического процесса.

Самым распространенным методом организации деятельности учащихся в воспитательном процессе является _упражнение._ В начале 20-х годов прошлого века этот метод считался в советской педагогике неэффективным, так как упражнение (или приучение) ассоциировалось с механической выучкой, муштрой. Советские педагоги считали, что нужно прежде всего разъяснять учащимся необходимость вести себя так или иначе, аппелировать к их сознанию, поэтому отдавали приоритеты в процессе воспитания методам убеждения. Однако уже в 30-х годах талантливый педагог А.С. Макаренко опроверг это мнение. Он считал, что в процессе воспитания очень важно и необходимо вооружать детей практическим опытом, формировать у них навыки и привычки поведения. «Поведение должно быть сознательным, - писал он, - но это вовсе не значит, что в вопросах его организации мы всегда должны аппелировать к сознанию. Широкая этическая норма становится действительной только тогда, когда ее «сознательный» период переходит в период общего опыта, _привычки, _когда она начинает действовать быстро и точно» [Макаренко А.С. Соч.: В 7 т. – М., 1958. Т.5. – С. 435 - 436].

А.С. Макаренко со всей определенностью указывал на необходимость нравственной _натренированности на основе моральных знаний. _«Нужно стремиться к тому, чтобы у детей как можно крепче складывались хорошие привычки, а для этой цели наиболее важным является постоянное _упражнение в правильном поступке. _Постоянные же рассуждения и разглагольствования о правильном поведении могут испортить какой угодно опыт» [Макаренко А.С. Соч.: В 7 т. – М., 1957. Т. 2. – С.257].

Сегодня метод упражнения прочно вошел в теорию и практику воспитательной работы. Под методом упражнения понимают многократное повторение действий и поступков учащихся в целях образования и закрепления у них позитивных навыков и привычек поведения (И.Ф. Харламов). Повторяться должны не только действия и поступки, но _и вызывающие их потребности и мотивы, т.е. внутренние стимулы, определяющие сознательное поведение личности, причем предшествовать этому повторению все же должно разъяснение о необходимости вести себя так, а не иначе. _Поведенческая психология предлагает педагогам универсальную схему: стимул – реакция – подкрепление, исключая из этой цепочки _понимание. _Это механистический подход к организации воспитательной деятельности, его устранение обусловливает использование методов приучения (упражнения) в комплексе с методами убеждения. И.С. Подласый предостерегает педагогов от чрезмерного увлечения либо одним методом (упражнение/приучение), либо другим (убеждение как словесное воздействие или пример). Он считает обе крайности неприемлемыми в процессе воспитания.

Условиями эффективности использования метода упражнения (помимо комплексного использования с методами убеждения и другими методами воспитания) являются:

1) доступность и посильность выполнения повторяющихся действий и поступков;

2) объем упражнений в соответствии с возрастными и индивидуальными особенностями учащихся;

3) частота и систематичность повторений;

4) наличие контроля за правильностью повторения и (в случае необходимости) коррекции действий;

5) правильный выбор места и времени для выполнения упражнений;

6) сочетание индивидуальных, групповых и коллективных форм упражнений.

Между такими факторами, как частота, объем упражнений и достигнутыми результатами существует прямая зависимость: чем больше и чаще дети упражняются в достойном поведении, тем выше уровень их воспитанности.

Чтобы сформировать устойчивые нравственные привычки и навыки, надо начинать упражнять ребенка в них _как можно раньше,_ ибо чем моложе организм, тем быстрее укореняются в нем привычки (К.Д. Ушинский). Привыкнув смолоду к адекватному поведению среди людей, в мире вещей и явлений, человек умело управляет своими чувствами, тормозит свои желания, если они мешают самореализации или другим людям, контролирует свои действия, правильно оценивая с позиции других (рефлексируя). Дисциплина и самодисциплина, рефлексивность, культура общения – это жизненно необходимые качества для каждого человека, залог успеха и результативности многих жизненных начинаний. Они основываются на привычках и навыках, сформированных воспитанием в процессе упражнений в добрых начинаниях и делах.

Тесно связан с методом упражнения в процессе организации деятельности учащихся и формирования опыта общественного поведения метод воспитывающей ситуации. По существу, это упражнения в условиях _ситуации свободного выбора._ Ученик в них ставится перед необходимостью выбрать определенное решение из нескольких возможных вариантов (как позитивного, так и негативного характера). Выбор правильной с точки зрения морали и нравственности модели поведения, по-человечески верного выхода из специально созданной учителем ситуации – это упражнение в нравственном поведении, интенсивная работа ума и сердца воспитанника. Однако спрогнозировать верное решение ученика достаточно сложно. Этот метод воспитания будет гораздо эффективнее, если его подкреплять методом требования.

Педагогическое требование – это способ непосредственного побуждения учащихся к тем или иным поступкам или действиям, направленным на улучшение поведения. Требование может выступать перед учеником как _конкретная реальная задача, _которую ему надлежит выполнить в процессе той или иной деятельности. Оно может _вскрывать внутренние противоречия_ педагогического процесса, фиксировать недостатки в поведении, деятельности и общении учащихся и тем самым побуждать к их преодолению, а значит – к саморазвитию. Требования помогают организовать порядок и дисциплину в классе и в школе, вносят дух организованности в деятельность и поведение школьников.

Педагогические средства данного метода – просьба, совет, предложение, намек (_косвенные требования);_ тактичное указание, приказ, распоряжение, инструктаж _(прямые требования). _В педагогической практике учителю необходимо владеть всем арсеналом требований, но отдавать предпочтение все же косвенным, так как они в большей мере способствуют формированию педагогического общения, благожелательному взаимодействию участников педагогического процесса в системе «учитель – ученик».

Педагогическое умение предъявлять требования особенно необходимы современному учителю. Их педагогический характер обусловлен профессионализмом предъявления требований и интеллигентностью учителя. Профессионализм требований: приказ, указание, распоряжение проявляется в следующем - учитель должен объяснить суть требований, требования должны быть систематичны, тактичность даже при предъявлении прямых требований.

Осуждения и угрозы нельзя рассматривать как педагогические, так как дети могут начать бояться, скрывать угрозу.

Требования вызывают положительную, отрицательную или нейтральную (безразличную) реакцию воспитанников. В этой связи в некоторых педагогических пособиях выделяются _позитивные и негативные требования _(И.П. Подласый). К негативным косвенным требованиям можно отнести осуждение и угрозы. Однако эти виды требования нельзя рассматривать как педагогические. Они почти всегда вызывают у детей неадекватную реакцию: либо противостояние педагогическому воздействию (речь идет о возникновении неконструктивного педагогического конфликта), либо лицемерие (формируется внешняя покорность при внутреннем противостоянии). Часто у детей возникает в таких случаях чувство страха, подавленности, стремление уйти от контакта с учителем. В конечном итоге может выработаться общее неприятие школы, процесса учения и познания в целом; формируются детские неврозы. В педагогической психологии определено понятие «дидактогения» – негативное психическое состояние учащегося, вызванное нарушением педагогического такта со стороны учителя, проявляющееся в угнетенном состоянии, страхе, фрустрации и т.д. Дидактогения отрицательно сказывается на деятельности ученика и его отношениях с окружающими. [Коджаспирова Г.М., Коджаспиров А.Ю. Педагогический словарь. – М.: Издат. центр «Академия», 2003. – С.38].

Кричат, угрожают и публично бранят детей беспомощные в своей профессии учителя, неспособные управлять педагогически оправданными методами деятельностью воспитанников. Конечно, педагог может повысить голос в экстремальных условиях, случающихся в практике обучения и воспитания, должен пользоваться методами осуждения и одобрения, так как эти методы лежат в основе оценочно-регулятивной и контролирующей деятельности учителя, важных компонентов педагогической деятельности в целом. Однако педагог не имеет профессионального права превращать педагогическое требование в орудие психологической расправы с ребенком.

Организовывая воспитательный процесс, учитель должен стремиться к тому, чтобы его требование стало требованием ученического коллектива. Отражением коллективного требования является общественное мнение. Соединяя в себе оценки, суждения, волю коллектива, оно выступает активной и влиятельной силой, которая в руках умелого педагога выполняет функцию воспитательного метода.

Требования должны быть ясными по содержанию, четкими по смыслу, посильными для выполнения учащимися, обоснованными (о методике предъявления требований шла речь в предыдущей лекции, поэтому мы не будем останавливаться на данном вопросе подробно).

Методы стимулирования деятельности и поведения. В целях подкрепления и усиления воспитательного воздействия на личность ученика применяются методы стимулирования деятельности: поощрение и наказание, соревнование, познавательная игра. Среди них наиболее широко применяются _поощрение и наказание._

Поощрение – это способ выражения общественной положительной оценки поведения отдельного учащегося или коллектива. В противоположность этому наказание (или осуждение) выражается в отрицательной оценке действий и поступков личности, которые противоречат нормам и правилам поведения.

Средства наказания:

устный выговор

взыскания

выговор занесения дела

вызов для внушения на родительское сабрание

исключение из школы

отправить в тюрьму для трудновоспитуемых детей

Требования:

наказания должные быть тактичны

наказывать нужно справедливо и обосновано

нельзя наказывать за то же самое

наказание никогда не должно носить как орудие мести

Смысл поощрения и наказания заключается в том, чтобы развивать у школьников нравственное сознание и чувства, побуждать их к обдумыванию своих поступков и развивать стремление совершенствоваться. Средствами поощрения являются:

v похвала учителя, положительное оценочное суждение, высказанное лично ученику или классному коллективу в целом;

v устные благодарности и благодарности приказом по школе;

v похвальные грамоты, ценные подарки, награждения в виде туристических поездок, помещение фотографий учащихся на доску почета, благодарственные письма родителям и т.д.

Воспитательное значение поощрения возрастает, если оно заключает в себе оценку не только результата, но и мотивов, способов деятельности. Надо приучать детей ценить более всего сам факт одобрения, а не его престижный вес. Плохо, если ребенок ждет награды за малейший успех. Учителю нужно стремиться к тому, чтобы среди его подопечных не появлялись захваленные, привыкшие к постоянному одобрению дети и наоборот, лишенные положительной оценки. Надо стремиться создавать ситуацию успеха для многих, но успех должен быть реальным, заслуженным, а не искусственно созданным только для того, чтобы ребенок не был обделен позитивным вниманием педагога. Сила воспитательного влияния поощрения зависит от того, насколько оно _объективно и находит поддержку в общественном мнении классного коллектива._

Поощрение особенно необходимо ученикам с заниженной самооценкой, неуверенным в себе, несмелым. К данному методу воспитания чаще всего приходится прибегать в работе с младшими школьниками и подростками, так как они особо чувствительны к оценке их поступков и поведения в целом.

Отношение к наказаниям в педагогике неоднозначно и противоречиво. Под влиянием теории свободного воспитания, идей гуманизации педагогического процесса возникли мысли о том, что наказание – это вообще не педагогический метод воспитания. Например, наказания были запрещены Л.Н.Толстым в организованной им в 60-х года CIC века Яснополянской школе (хотя позже были частично восстановлены). В начале CC века они были полностью запрещены в первые годы существования советской школы. Сегодня продолжаются педагогические дискуссии об использовании наказания как метода воспитания, но, на наш взгляд, ясность в данный вопрос внес А.С. Макаренко. Он писал: «Разумная система взысканий не только законна, но и необходима. Она помогает оформиться крепкому человеческому характеру, воспитывает чувство ответственности, тренирует волю, человеческое достоинство, умение сопротивляться соблазнам и преодолевать их» [Макаренко А.С. Соч.: В 7 т. – М., 1958. – Т.5. – С.399].

Поощрение

Наказание

соревнование

познавательная игра

Наказание корректирует поведение ребенка, дает ему четкое понимание, где и в чем он ошибается, вызывает чувство неудовлетворенности и стыда, подталкивающее к изменению своего поведения, к устранению ошибок в деятельности. Но наказание – очень тонкий и острый инструмент воспитания, который может нанести ребенку непоправимый вред, если используется неумелым педагогом. Очень важно усвоить педагогическое правило о том, что наказание ни в коем случае не должно причинять ребенку страдания, ни морального, ни тем более – физического. Наказание не должно вызывать полной подавленности личности, только переживание отчужденности, но временной и несильной.

Педагогическими средствами наказания являются:

v _негативное оценочное высказывание учителя,_

v _ замечание, _

v _предупреждение, _

v _обсуждение на классном собрании, _

v _взыскание, устный выговор, выговор в приказе по школе, выговор с занесением в личное дело,_

v _ вызов для внушения на педагогический совет, _

v _перевод в другой класс или другую школу, _

v _исключение из школы по согласованию с гороно,_

v _ направление в школу для трудновоспитуемых. _

Наказанием может служить и изменение отношения к воспитаннику (в худшую сторону) как со стороны педагога, так и классного коллектива. И.П. Подласый считает, что наказание может быть связано _с наложением дополнительных обязанностей, с лишением или ограничением определенных прав _(это возможно в определенных ситуациях).

Умелое применение наказаний требует от учителя педагогического такта, чувства меры и профессиональной интуиции. Наказывать ребенка за тот или иной проступок нужно только на основании изученных и проанализированных его причин, объективно, справедливо. Наказание действенно, когда оно понятно ученику и он сам считает его справедливым. Нельзя наказывать только по подозрению, не разобравшись в ситуации совершения отрицательного действия. Наказание следует согласовывать с общественным мнением класса. По возможности следует избегать коллективных наказаний, поскольку они могут привести к нежелательным педагогическим результатам (в частности, конфронтации между педагогом и группой детей, объединившихся в своем противостоянии учителю). Нельзя злоупотреблять наказаниями, наказывать несколько раз за одно и то же, несвоевременно производить наказание, особенно после длительного истечения времени от момента проступка. В целом применение метода наказания в любой форме в целях стимулирования мотивации учения и общественно-полезной деятельности может быть оправдано только в исключительных педагогических ситуациях. В большей степени данный метод применяется для того, чтобы скорректировать неправильность действий, поступков учеников, изменить их к лучшему.

Нельзя допускать превращение наказания в орудие мести (учитель, опускающийся до мщения детям, по сути, педагогом не является, его деятельность наносит педагогическому процессу и воспитанникам только вред). Нужно воспитывать убеждение, что наказание предпринимается ради пользы ребенка, нужно объяснять детям в этой ситуации свою позицию, чтобы они понимали, почему учитель вынужден применить наказание. Применение метода наказания требует педагогического такта, хорошего знания общей и возрастной психологии, а также понимания, что наказание – не панацея от всех педагогических проблем. Наказание применяется только в комплексе с другими методами воспитания.

Очень результативен в плане стимулирования и мотивации деятельности такой способ воспитания, как соревнование. Это метод направления естественной потребности школьников к соперничеству и приоритету, на воспитание нужных человеку и обществу качеств. Соревнование в педагогическом процессе строится учителем с учетом того социально-психологического фактора, что людям свойственно стремление к здоровому соперничеству, приоритету, первенству, самоутверждению. Особенно это присуще детям, подросткам, юношеству. Соревнование стимулирует творческую активность, инициативу воспитанников.

В настоящее время соревнование по конкретным показателям успеваемости учащихся не проводится и не должно проводиться, так как процесс обучения строится на принципе учета индивидуальных особенностей, способностей детей. Однако полностью исключить его из области наиболее значимой деятельности учащихся (учебно-познавательной) было бы не совсем верно. В условиях соревнования, например, младшие школьники стремятся лучше выполнять домашние задания, не получать замечаний на уроках, иметь опрятные тетради и учебники, читать дополнительную литературу и т.д.

Необходимо заботиться о том, чтобы соревнование не переродилось в нездоровую конкуренцию, толкающую учащихся на использование недопустимых средств для достижения первенства, победы. В связи с этим в процессе организации любых соревнований необходимо соблюдать традиционные принципы: гласность, конкретность показателей, критериев соревнований, сравнимость результатов, возможность практического использования передового опыта. Эти принципы, кстати, особенно присущи спортивным соревнованиям, существование которых позволяет спортсменам справедливо определить победителя и показать возможности человека в достижении физического совершенства, учат побеждать и с достоинством уступать первенство сильнейшему, используя в дальнейшем опыт его побед. Но проведение параллели между спортивными соревнованиями и педагогическим методом соревнования как стимула деятельности и поведения ребенка на этом сравнении можно закончить. Метод соревнования призван не столько учить побеждать и самоутверждаться в жизни, сколько стимулировать инициативу в деятельности, способствовать личностному развитию ребенка. Действенность метода повышается при разумном насыщении учебной и внеучебной деятельности вытекающими из самой логики учебно-воспитательного процесса _ситуациями переживания успеха, _связанных с _положительными эмоциональными переживаниями._

К методам стимулирования деятельности относятся сюжетно-ролевые игры, которые проводятся с учетом возраста учащихся. Для младших школьников это могут быть дидактические игры на уроках (играя в процессе учения, дети лучше усваивают учебный материал). Необходимо организовывать игры, в процессе которых младшие ученики овладевают определенными социальными отношениями (например, сюжетная игра по изучению правил поведения в общественных местах и т.д.).

Со старшеклассниками можно проводить деловые игры, в рамках которых они могут моделировать и проигрывать на полном серьезе какие-то значимые для них жизненные ситуации. Примером ролевых игр могут быть КВН(ы), дни самоуправления в школе, дидактический театр и т.д.

Организация воспитательного процесса с использованием данного метода вызывает яркие положительные эмоциональные переживания, способствует формированию нравственно-эстетических чувств, обусловливает развитие коллективистских отношений.

Методы контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки в воспитании. Управление процессом воспитания невозможно без обратной связи, которая дает представление о его результативности. Выполнять эту функцию помогают методы контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки в воспитании. О показателях воспитанности школьников можно судить по степени и результативности их участия во всех основных видах воспитательной деятельности, соответствующей их возрасту: учебной, игровой, трудовой, общественно-полезной, нравственно-эстетической и т.д. Во многом результативность воспитательных влияний на личность определяет характер общения детей друг с другом, культура поведения. Показателями воспитанности учащегося являются его информированность в нравственной, эстетической областях, умения и навыки применения усвоенной информации на практике. Учителю необходимо изучать все показатели в совокупности, _осуществлять тактичный и ненавязчивый контроль_ за ходом воспитания, развития и формирования личностных качеств воспитанников.

_Контроль _(от фр. controle – надсмотр с целью проверки) _- метод воспитания, который выражается в наблюдении за деятельностью и поведением учащихся с целью побуждения их к соблюдению установленных правил, а также к выполнению предъявляемых требований или заданий._

По мере взросления учащихся необходимо приобщать к _самоконтролю и самооценке как действенным методам самовоспитания, предполагающим самопознание, самонаблюдение, самоизучение, самоанализ. _Педагог должен создавать условия для формирования у школьников адекватной самооценки, так как заниженная и завышенная являются серьезным препятствием для личностного развития.

К основным методам контроля относятся педагогическое наблюдение за учащимися; беседы, направленные на выявление воспитанности; опросы (устные, анкетные и др.); анализ результатов деятельности школьников; создание ситуаций для изучения поведения воспитуемых.

Различают разнообразные виды наблюдения: непосредственное и опосредованное, открытое и скрытое, непрерывное и дискретное и т.д. Чтобы успешно реализовать метод наблюдения с целью контроля, нужно проводить его целенаправленно, владеть _программой изучения личности, признаками и критериями оценки ее воспитанности. _Наблюдение должно быть систематическим, фиксируемым (записи вносятся в дневник наблюдений), полученные результаты должны анализироваться и обобщаться.

Беседы с воспитанниками позволяют учителю выяснить степень информированности ученика в той или иной области, его знание норм и правил поведения, выявить причины отклонений от выполнения этих норм, если таковые есть. Одновременно в ходе беседы педагог может узнать мнения учащихся о собственной работе, о взаимоотношениях детей, их симпатиях и антипатиях, об отношениях к тем или иным общественным явлениям, политическим событиям.

Сегодня в школе классные руководители широко применяют с целью контроля в воспитании методы опросов (анкеты, интервью, устные опросы, социометрию), что позволяет быстро и в массовом порядке определить какие-то проблемы, проанализировать их и наметить пути решения. Требования к таким опросникам содержатся в специальных пособиях по педагогической психологии, социальной педагогике или в рекомендациях по изучению личности школьника, которые даются студентам при подготовке к педагогической практике.

Завершается контроль за ходом воспитательной работы оцениванием не только результатов воспитанности учащихся, но и уровня воспитательной работы учителя и школы в целом. Было время, когда дети в школе получали оценки по поведению по 5-балльной системе (вплоть до 90-х годов прошлого века), однако в современной школе такое прямое оценивание упразднено в связи с недостаточно конкретными критериями оценивания и субъективизмом педагогов в оценке поведения детей, что приводило к конфликтным ситуациям в педагогическом процессе. Но результативность воспитания (или наоборот) всегда находит свое отражение в оценочных суждениях педагогов и учащихся, в характеристиках на отдельных учащихся (в их личных делах) и класса в целом. О результативности воспитания свидетельствуют такие общие показатели:

v сформированность у учащихся основ научного мировоззрения;

v умение давать оценку общественным явлениям и событиям, происходящим в стране и за рубежом;

v усвоение норм морали, знание и соблюдение законов, правил для учащихся;

v общественная активность, участие в ученическом самоуправлении;

v инициативность и самодеятельность учащихся, трудолюбие и аккуратность;

v эстетическое и физическое развитие.

4.3. Условия оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов воспитания. По мнению И.П. Подласого, выбор методов воспитания – высокое искусство. Искусство, которое опирается на науку, имеет свои теоретические основы [8]. В учебнике по педагогике он подробно анализирует условия (факторы, причины), которые определяют оптимальный выбор методов воспитания. Изучение этой информации позволило представить условия и правила оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов воспитания в следующей таблице:

Общие причины, определяющие выбор методов воспитания

Обоснование данных причин

1. Цели и задачи воспитания.

Цель не только оправдывает методы, но и определяет их.

2. Содержание воспитания.

Одни и те же задачи воспитания могут быть наполнены различным смыслом, поэтому правильно увязать методы не с содержанием воспитания вообще, а с конкретным смыслом определенной задачи воспитания.

3. Возрастные особенности воспитанников.

Возраст – это не просто количество прожитых лет, в нем отражается приобретенный социальный опыт, уровень развития психологических и нравственных качеств. Те методы воспитания, которые приемлемы для воспитанника в первом классе, будут отвергнуты уже третьеклассником.

4. Уровень сформированности коллектива.

По мере развития коллективных форм самоуправления методы педагогического воздействия изменяются.

5. Индивидуальные и личностные особенности воспитанников.

Общие методы – лишь канва воспитательного взаимодействия, необходима их индивидуальная и личностная корректировка.

6. Обстоятельства, в которых реализуются методы воспитания.

Речь идет о материальных, психофизиологических, санитарно-гигиенических условиях воспитательного процесса, о психологическом климате в коллективе, о стиле педагогической деятельности учителя и т.д. Абстрактных условий не бывает, они всегда предстают как конкретные обстоятельства (ситуации).

7. Уровень педагогической квалификации учителя.

Воспитатель выбирает только те методы, которые знает и которыми хорошо владеет. Низкий уровень профессионализма определяет однообразие в выборе методов воспитания, нетворческий характер их применения.

9. Время воспитания.

Единой точки зрения относительно того, достаточно ли школьного времени для формирования устойчивых личностных качеств определенными методами, нет. Но фактор времени остается очень важным при выборе методов воспитания и проектировании их применения.

10. Прогнозируемый результат, ожидаемые последствия использования метода воспитания.

Выбирая метод(ы) воспитания, воспитатель должен быть уверен в успешности его (их) реализации. Для этого необходимо четко представлять (предвидеть), какие результаты будут после применения метода(ов).

Правила выбора методов воспитания

Обоснование данных правил

Методы воспитания используются только в совокупности.

Мы всегда имеем дело с цельной системой методов, никогда отдельный метод, вырванный из этой системы, не принесет успеха. На практике один метод или прием всегда дополняет, развивает или корректирует и уточняет другой.

Выбор методов должен предполагать реальные условия для их реализации.

Нельзя выбирать метод, который в данных условиях неприменим. Нельзя ставить перспективы, которых невозможно достичь.

Метод не терпит шаблона в применении, зависит от стиля педагогических отношений.

Все в жизни изменяется, поэтому должен видоизменяться и метод. Важно ввести в него иной, более отвечающий требованиям времени, прием, использовать новые средства.

При товарищеских отношениях действенен один метод, при отношениях нейтральных или отрицательных требуется выбор других способов взаимодействия.

Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:

Как взаимосвязаны между собой методы, приемы и средства воспитания?

Какая из приведенных в лекции классификаций методов воспитания кажется Вам наиболее удачной? Обоснуйте свой выбор.

Что означает оптимальный выбор методов воспитания?

Дайте характеристику общих методов воспитания. Почему они называются общими?

Подготовьтесь к контрольному тесту по следующим вопросам:

- Что такое метод воспитания?

- Что называется приемом воспитания?

- Что такое средства воспитания?

- Какие условия (причины, факторы) определяют выбор методов воспитания?

- Как классифицируются методы воспитания?

- Какие методы относятся к группе методов формирования сознания личности?

- Какие методы относятся к группе методов организации деятельности и формирования опыта общественного поведения?

- Какие методы входят в группу методов стимулирования?

- В чем сущность рассказа как метода воспитания?

- Чем отличается рассказ от разъяснения?

- В чем смысл этических бесед?

- В чем сущность метода положительного примера?

- Что такое метод упражнения?

- Что такое воспитывающие ситуации?

- Что такое соревнование как метод воспитания?

- Что такое поощрение?

- В чем сущность метода наказания?

Литература:

Болдырев, Н.И. Методика воспитательной работы в школе / Н.И. Болдырев.– М., 1984.

Гордин, Л.Ю. Поощрения и наказания в воспитании детей / Л.Ю. Гордин. – М., 1980.

Журавлев, В.И. Сочетание средств и методов воспитания / В.И. Журавлев. / Сов. педагогика. – 1985. – № 6.

Коротов, В.М. Общая методика учебно-воспитательного процесса / В.М. Коротов. – М., 1983.

Кукушин, В.С. Методы гуманистического воспитания / Теория и методика воспитательной работы: Учебное пособие / В.С. Кукушин. – Ростов н/Д: Издательский центр «МарТ», 2002. – С. 53 – 62. (Серия «Педагогическое образование).

Натанзон, Э.Ш. Приемы педагогического воздействия. 2-е изд. / Э.Ш. Натанзон. – М., 1972.

Рожков, М.И. Организация воспитательного процесса в школе/ М.И. Рожков, Л.В. Байбородова. – М., 2000.

Подласый, И.П. Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2001. – 398 с. – (Внимание, экзамен!).

Пуйман, С.А. Система методов воспитания / Педагогика. Основные положения курса / С.А. Пуйман. – Минск: «ТетраСистемс», 2001. – С. 177 – 181.

Селиванов, В.С. Основы общей педагогики: теория и методика воспитания / В.С. Селиванов.– М., 2000.

_Тема 5. Личность ученика как субъекта образования, развития и воспитания._

** План:**

1. Понятия «человек», «индивид», «индивидуальность», «личность».

2. Трактовка источников, движущих сил, факторов развития и формирования личности.

3. Индивидуальные особенности развития личности, их учет в процессе воспитания.

4. Проблема возрастных особенностей развития личности в педагогике. Возрастная периодизация школьников.

**Глоссарий:**

**_1. Человек –_** биосоциальное существо.

**_2. Индивид – _**отдельно взятый человек.

**_3. Индивидуальность_** – совокупность качеств, которые делают человека отличным от других, неповторимым, в своем роде уникальным; «это то общее и единичное, чем отличается один человек от другого, одна личность от другой и что придает им неповторимость» (И.Ф. Харламов).

**_4. Личность_** – человек в совокупности общественных отношений (К. Маркс); человек как носитель сознания (К.К. Платонов).

**_5_**. **_Развитие (личности) – _**взаимосвязанный процесс количественных и качественных изменений, которые происходят в анатомо-физиологическом созревании человека, в совершенствовании его нервной системы и психики, а также его познавательной и творческой деятельности, в обогащении нравственности, мировоззрения.

**_6. Формирование (личности) – _** результат процесса личностного развития человека, означает становление основных личностных качеств.

**_7._** **_Среда – _**вся окружающая человека действительность, в которой происходит его личностное развитие.

**_8._** **_Наследственность – _**совокупность свойств организма, передаваемых от поколения к поколению, или «свойство живых систем воспроизводить свою организацию, иначе говоря, свойство живых организмов воссоздавать себе подобных в ряду поколений» (И.Ф. Харламов).

**_9. Активность (личности) – _**(от лат. aktivus – деятельный) деятельное отношение личности к миру, способность производить общественно значимые преобразования материальной и духовной среды на основе освоения исторического опыта человечества; проявляется в творческой деятельности, волевых актах, общении. Формируется под воздействием среды и воспитания.

**_10. Возрастные особенности (развития личности) _**– типологические специфические характеристики деятельности, мышления, запросов и интересов, социальных проявлений человека в определенный временной период его личностного развития.

**_12._** **_Учет индивидуальных и возрастных особенностей школьника в учебно-воспитательном процессе – _**адаптация обучения и воспитания к индивидуальным и возрастным особенностям учащихся

**5.1. Понятия «человек», «индивид», «индивидуальность», «личность».** В предыдущих лекциях мы выяснили, что педагогика — это наука об образовании и воспитании личности, ее предметом является исследование сущности развития и формирования человеческой личности и определение на этой основе теории и методики воспитания как специально организованного педагогического процесса. В данной лекции нам необходимо рассмотреть само понятие "личность", ее социальную сущность, источники, движущие силы, факторы развития и формирования личности, особенности ее развития в воспитательном процессе.

Понятие "личность" относится к понятию "человек" и неразрывно связано с ним. Человек рассматривается в науке как **бисоциальное существо, **то есть это понятие синтезирует в себе как биологические качества человека, так и его социальные свойства. Когда рождается ребенок, то говорят, что родился человек как биологическое существо, но нельзя сказать, что родилась личность. Человек с биологической точки зрения — это живой организм, один из многочисленных на Земле, но находящийся на высшей ступени развития всех живых организмов, благодаря наличию сознания, второй сигнальной системы.

Личностью человек становится постепенно, по мере усвоения им многообразия социальных (общественных) отношений. Поэтому, говоря о соотношении понятий "человек" и "личность", мы должны уяснить для себя, личность вне человека не существует, понятие "личность" уже понятия "человек". Личностью не рождаются, ею становятся в результате овладения общественным опытом. Иными словами, **понятие "личность" характеризует общественную сущность человека и связано с усвоением того разнообразного производственного и духовного опыта, который накоплен в обществе.**

К. Маркс писал, что "сущность особой личности составляет не ее борода, не ее кровь, не ее абстрактная физическая природа, а ее **социальное качество" **[4, с. 242].

Определений понятия "личность" много. В философии личность определяется как **человек в совокупности общественных отношений (**К. Маркс**), как человек разумный, ответственный, свободный, с чувством личного достоинства, имеющий ярко выраженную индивидуальность (**В.П. Тугаринов**).**

Психолог К.К. Платонов дает следующее определение: **личность — это человек как носитель сознания, одна из двух систем человека **(вторая — организм как носитель материальных, физических свойств [8, с. 62]. По Платонову, любой взрослый здоровый человек является личностью, хотя ею не рождается, а становится в процессе общения с другими людьми, научившись сравнивать себя с ними и выделять свое "Я" из окружающего. Виды личности могут быть разные: гармоничная и разносторонняя личность; личность, развитая односторонне; прогрессивная и реакционная личность; моральная, духовно-нравственная и преступная личность; здоровая и больная личность и т.д. Эти виды образуются в процессе личностного развития человека, иногда его деградации.

Разносторонняя личность:

1) интеллектуальное развитие

2) духовное развитие или нравственно эстетическое

3) физическое

В связи с понятиями "человек" и "личность" мы должны рассмотреть понятие "индивид". Индивид (от лат. indiwiduum — неделимое) — это человек как единичное природное существо, отдельно взятый человек, представитель вида Homo sapiens, носитель индивидуально своеобразных черт [9, с. 135]. Индивид представляет собой отдельного представителя человеческой общности, он выходит за рамки своей природной (биологической) ограниченности и является социальным существом, использующим орудия труда, знаки (слово, жест, сигнал), и через них овладевающим собственным поведением и психическими процессами.

Родившийся человек является индивидом, его отдельность позволяет развиваться специфическим, присущим только ему индивидуально-личностным качествам.

Личность тем более значительна, чем больше отражает в своих качествах и деятельности тенденции социального прогресса, чем ярче и специфичнее выражены в ней социальные черты и качества, в какой мере ее деятельность носит **своеобразно-творческий характер.** В этом смысле характеристика понятий "человек", "индивид", "личность" должна быть дополнена понятием **индивидуальность. **Более подробно о сущности и характеристиках данной подструктуры личности мы поговорим ниже, в разделе данной лекции, в котором речь пойдет об индивидуальных особенностях развития личности учащегося в учебно-воспитательном процессе.

Итак, мы рассмотрели социальную сущность личности, выяснили, что личность — результат усвоения человеком разнообразных общественных отношений, производственных и духовных. Личность является продуктом исторически данного общественного строя, отражает в себе как общие черты определенной эпохи, так и специфические качества, присущие только ей. И общие, и специфические качества личности воплощаются конкретно в ее мировоззрении, характере (отношениях к обществу, государству, в котором живет человек, и к другим государствам, к труду и его продуктам, к людям, к себе и т.д.).

**5.2. Трактовка источников, движущих сил, факторов развития и формирования личности. **Личностные качества человека развиваются и формируются прижизненно, особенно в условиях специально организованного образовательно-воспитательного процесса, поэтому для педагогики важное значение имеет раскрытие сущности понятий "развитие" и "формирование" личности.

Понятия "развитие" и "формирование" являются философскими категориями. Безотносительно к личности развитие прежде всего означает _процесс количественных и качественных изменений всех явлений окружающей действительности._ Когда речь идет о развитии человека как личности, прежде всего имеются в виду те количественные и качественные изменения, которые происходят в личностных качествах человека. Например, физический рост ребенка, увеличение его отдельных органов и систем, обогащение словарного запаса, овладение множеством социально-бытовых и моральных умений, трудовых навыков и привычек представляют собой _количественные изменения. _Мы уже знаем, что по закону диалектики количественные изменения переходят в качественные. Так, например, совершенствование речи влечет за собой повышение уровня познавательных способностей человека, обогащение его чувственно-волевой сферы. В процессе познавательной деятельности развивается мышление, логическая память, формируется мировоззрение как система знаний, взглядов и убеждений. Эти изменения в процессе личностного становления человека относятся к _качественным._ Примерами качественных изменений служат также повышение способности к управлению собственным поведением, рост чувства долга перед другими, возникновение отношений к окружающему миру, система которых лежит в основе характера каждого конкретного человека.

Таким образом,

**под развитием личности следует понимать взаимосвязанный процесс количественных и качественных изменений, которые происходят в анатомо-физиологическом созревании человека, в совершенствовании его нервной системы и психики, а также его познавательной и творческой деятельности, в обогащении нравственности, мировоззрения **(И.Ф. Харламов).

Понятие "формирование" тесно связано с понятием "развитие", так как представляет собой какой-то результат процесса количественных и качественных изменений.

**Формирование — это результат развития личности, означает ее становление, приобретение устойчивых свойств и качеств. **

Условно принято считать, что личностное формирование происходит к 18 годам (возраст, когда в основном завершается физическое созревание, человек получает среднее образование, по большому счету овладевает основами общественных отношений), однако личностное развитие может происходить и происходит и в дальнейшей жизни человека.

Говоря о содержании понятий _развитие и формирование _личности относительно детского возраста, Л.И. Божович указывала:

"Это, во-первых, развитие _познавательной сферы... _школьника...

Во-вторых, формирование нового уровня _эффективно-потребностной сферы _ребенка, позволяющего ему действовать не непосредственно, а руководствуясь _сознательно поставленными целями, нравственными требованиями и чувствами. _

В-третьих, возникновение относительно устойчивых _форм поведения и деятельности, _составляющих основу его характера.

И, наконец, развитие _общественной направленности _школьника, то есть обращенности к коллективу сверстников..." [1, с. 291].

Очень важны для педагогики вопросы о том, каковы же источники и движущие силы развития личности, при каких условиях (факторах) это развитие происходит.

Существуют различия в понимании этих вопросов. В идеалистической педагогике, как мы уже знаем, личностное развитие понимается как процесс количественного накопления, как простое повторение, увеличение или уменьшение тех свойств, которые заложены в человеке изначально.

Последователи диалектического материализма рассматривают личностное развитие как неотъемлемое свойство природы, общества и мышления, как _движение от низшего к высшему, как рождение нового и отмирание или преобразование старого._

При таком подходе развитие личности рассматривается как сложный и **_противоречивый _** процесс, в котором двигают личностные изменения именно **_противоречия между новым и старым. _**

**_Таким образом, движущими силами развития личности являются _****_противоречия, возникающие в процессе количественных и качественных изменений человека._**

К таким противоречиям относятся:

— противоречия между новыми **потребностями, **порождаемыми деятельностью, и **возможностями **их удовлетворения;

— противоречие между возросшими физическими и духовными **возможностями **ребенка и старыми, ранее сложившимися формами взаимоотношений и видами деятельности;

— противоречия между растущими **требованиями **со стороны общества, определенной группы взрослых и **наличным уровнем развития личности **(В.А. Крутецкий) [11, с 125].

Понимание противоречий (между старым и новым, между потребностями и возможностями человека) как движущих сил развития личности позволяет определить, что **_источником личностного развития служат потребности человека. _**

В психологии понятие "_потребность" трактуется как состояние индивида, создаваемое испытываемой им нуждой в объектах, необходимых для его __**существования и развития, **__и выступающее __**источником его активности. **_Потребности человека обусловлены процессом его **_воспитания _**в широком смысле, то есть приобщения к миру человеческой культуры, представленной как _предметно _(материальные потребности), так и функционально (духовные потребности) [9, с. 287]. В связи с этим условно принято различать:

_низшие _потребности, (обеспечивающие биологическое существование человека — питание, воздух, тепло или прохлада и т.д.) и

_высшие _(потребности в деятельности, творчестве, общении, переживании высоких чувств и т.д.).

Гармоничная совокупность данных потребностей и является источником личностного развития. Причем чрезмерное преобладание низших потребностей обусловливает недостаточность личностного развития человека, преобладание в нем животного начала, может привести к деградации человека как личности. Пренебрежение низшими потребностями ослабляет физическое развитие человека, ведет его к болезням, к физической гибели.

Различие форм культуры (предметная и функциональная), а соответственно материальных и духовных, низших и высших потребностей относительно и определяется содержанием развития производства. Удовлетворение потребности человеком есть, в сущности, процесс присвоения им определенной формы деятельности, обусловленной общественным развитием. Поскольку процесс удовлетворения потребностей выступает как целенаправленная деятельность, потребности и являются источником активности личности, источником ее развития [9, с.287].

Подведем итог вышесказанному,

источником личностного развития человека являются **потребности**,

**движущими силами** — те противоречия, которые возникают между тем, что человек имеет и тем, к чему он стремится на основе уже имеющегося.

Развитие личности осуществляется в различных ситуациях, возникающих в результате взаимодействия множества обстоятельств. Именно совокупное влияние этих обстоятельств на человека в процессе его личностного развития и называют **факторами формирования личности. **

Обстоятельств, от которых зависит личностное развитие человека, очень много, это многообразие практически нельзя познать и учесть в полном объеме, поэтому в человековедческих науках принято обобщенно считать

**самыми важными, основными факторами** развития личности следующие:

v **среда**, в которой происходит развитие личности человека;

v **воспитание** как специально организованная среда для личностного развития, как определяющий его фактор;

v **наследственность**;

v **собственная** **активность** личности.

Эти основные факторы классифицируются как **внешние и внутренние факторы развития личности. **К внешним относятся **_среда и воспитание_** (воспитание — это тоже средовой фактор развития личности, но средовое влияние вообще может быть стихийным, спонтанным, что не позволяет целенаправленно влиять на развитие и формирование человека как личности, поэтому воспитание и выделено в педагогике как отдельный, очень важный, определяющий фактор личностного развития), к внутренним — **наследственность и собственная активность личности**.

Вопросы о роли данных факторов в жизни человека, в его личностном развитии являются чрезвычайно важными для педагогической науки и практики, их знание и правильное осмысление позволяют педагогам правильно осуществлять организацию педагогического процесса, создавать оптимальные условия для личностного развития учащихся, поэтому необходимо более подробно рассмотреть их сущность.

**Под ****_средой в педагогике понимается вся окружающая ребенка действительность, в условиях которой происходит формирование его_** **_личности _**(действительность природная и социальная). В настоящее время в педагогике понятие

_"социальная среда" _употребляется в двух смыслах.

Во-первых, это широкая социальная действительность, **_макросреда_** (материальные условия жизни общества, социальный и государственный строй, внутренняя и внешняя политика государства, система производственных и общественных отношений, функционирование различных социальных учреждений и т.д.).

Во-вторых, это среда, непосредственно окружающая ребенка и так или иначе влияющая на его личностное развитие и формирование — **_микросреда_**(семья, детское дошкольное воспитательное учреждение, классный коллектив, референтные группы сверстников и взрослых людей и т.д.)_._ Микросреда меняется в разные возрастные периоды развития человека (ребенок — семья, ребенок — воспитатели и группа детей в дошкольном воспитательном учреждении, школьник — классный коллектив, взрослый — учебный коллектив в профессиональном учебном заведении, трудовой коллектив и т.д.).

Наибольшее влияние на личностное развитие человека оказывает социальная _микросреда_, так как семейное воспитание, по сути, определяет в самом начале жизни человека направленность его личности. Выбор ближайшей среды в последующем во многом определяется спецификой семейного воспитания, а также индивидуальными и возрастными особенностями развивающейся личности, отношением к нему окружающих взрослых, характером воспитания как целенаправленного, специально организованного педагогического процесса. От того, какие люди входят в микросреду, окружающую ребенка, с кем он общается, каков характер этих взаимоотношений, насколько профессионально и эффективно педагоги осуществляют его обучение и воспитание, во многом зависит уровень личностного развития ребенка, его будущее.

_Природная среда _(климат, растительность, географические условия) тоже существенно влияет на развитие человека в целом, но она оказывает косвенное, опосредованное влияние на личностное развитие человека, в частности. Речь идет о влиянии определенной природной среды на физическое развитие организма, на развитие психики. Например: дети, живущие в полосе лесов и в степном краю, имеют разный обмен веществ, разное психическое восприятие окружающей действительности; ребята, живущие в сельской и городской местности, тоже имеют существенные различия. Так, в лаборатории возрастной антропологии есть фотография двух близнецов, которые в силу семейных обстоятельств чуть ли не сразу после рождения были разлучены. Один остался жить в городе, другой развивался в условиях деревенской жизни. Их встреча произошла спустя 12 лет. Внешне они оставались на редкость похожими, но в облике, осанке, выражении лиц были большие различия. Мальчик, выросший в деревне, выглядел неторопливым, рассудительным, более спокойным и взвешенным человеком по сравнению с горожанином.

Влияние среды всегда преломляется через жизненный опыт, индивидуально-психологические особенности человека. Среда выступает не только как условие, но и как _источник развития _ребенка. Среда человека — это не просто его окружение, а та окружающая действительность, которую _он воспринимает по-своему_. Каждый из нас реагирует на среду в соответствии со своими индивидуальными особенностями, в индивидуальном порядке вступает с ней в контакт, взаимодействует.

Для примера осмыслите пролог к пьесе Назыма Хикмета "Чудак": "Вьется тропинка, идут люди. На тропинке камень: мешает идти. Один прохожий, молодой и ловкий, перескочил через камень и зашагал дальше. Другой не заметил камня и больно ушиб ногу. Третий с трудом протиснулся рядом. Четвертый поставил ногу на камень, чтобы зашнуровать ботинок. Пятый с трудом отодвинул камень в сторону, чтобы другие могли пройти. Шестой устало опустился на отодвинутое препятствие, чтобы передохнуть. А седьмой, воровато оглянувшись, водворил камень обратно на тропинку и хихикнул в предвкушении того, как люди будут об него спотыкаться".

Как видим, разные люди в зависимости от своей индивидуальности, личного жизненного опыта по-разному реагируют на одни и те же предметы, факты, явления и процессы, по-своему с ними взаимодействуют.

В связи с этим не среда, взятая безотносительно к ребенку, а **активные взаимоотношения с ней растущего человека, обладающего определенными биологическими, индивидуальными и возрастными особенностями, которые направляются воспитывающими его взрослыми, являются факторами развития и формирования человека как личности. **

Чем выше творческо-преобразующее воздействие человека на среду, тем более благоприятными оказываются условия для его собственного личностного развития. _Процесс развития человека во взаимодействии с окружающим его миром (природой и обществом) получил название __**социализация личности.**_

В процессе социализации личность примеривает на себя и выполняет различные роли, которые называются социальными. Через роли личность имеет возможность проявить себя. По динамике выполняемых ролей можно получить представление о тех вхождениях в социальный мир, которые были пройдены личностью. О достаточно хорошем уровне социализации свидетельствует **способность человека входить в различные социальные группы органично, без демонстративности и без самоуничижения **[11].

Второй внешний фактор развития и формирования личности — **воспитание, специально организованный педагогический процесс, целью которого и является создание условий для личностного развития человека** (следует вспомнить конкретную глобальную цель воспитания — создание условий для всестороннего и гармоничного личностного развития человека: интеллектуального, нравственно-духовного, физического).

Воспитание может рассматриваться и как составная часть влияния социальной среды на человека, и как отдельный фактор внешнего воздействия на него с целью личностного формирования.

Будущему учителю важно осознать очень важную роль воспитания в жизни общества и отдельно взятого человека, так как педагог — это лицо, специально уполномоченное обществом для выполнения обучающе-воспитательной функции. Само же воспитание — это и специальная функция общества, и важнейшая предпосылка его развития. В связи с этим правильно рассматривать воспитание в контексте данной лекции все же не как составную часть среды, а как **_самостоятельный определяющий фактор личностного развития человека._**

Итак, воспитание — очень важный фактор развития человека как личности, однако сила его воздействия зависит от ряда обстоятельств. Приоритетно то обстоятельство, что воспитание может играть определяющую роль в развитии личности в той социальной среде, где все общество заботится о создании наилучших условий для всестороннего развития своих граждан.

В современных условиях уже трудно представить себе приобщение человека к общественному опыту без продолжительного и специальным образом организованного обучения и воспитания. Если сопоставить формирующее влияние среды в целом (и природной, и социальной в макро- и микропроявлениях), то мы увидим, что среда вообще воздействует на развитие личности в известной мере **стихийно, спонтанно и пассивно. **Она выступает лишь как возможность, потенциальная предпосылка для развития личности вообще. Более того, внешние средовые влияния в современных условиях сами по себе, без специальных усилий по отношению к каждому конкретному растущему человеку не в состоянии обеспечить решение сложнейшей задачи приобщения его к общественному опыту с учетом собственных индивидуальных возможностей, склонностей и способностей. Чтобы отдельно взятый человек овладел основами научных знаний в системе, способами профессиональной деятельности в зависимости от своих потребностей и возможностей, сформировал в себе необходимые морально-эстетические качества, требуется воспитание **_как специально запланированный и организованный процесс._**

То же самое относится и к биологическим задаткам человека (задатки — врожденные анатомо-физиологические особенности индивида, составляющие природную основу развития его способностей). Для того, чтобы эти задатки проявились, развились в способности, нужны ведь не только определенные природные и социальные условия, достаточно высокий уровень научного, технического, духовного развития общества, но и соответствующее воспитание для каждого отдельно взятого человека как личности, специальная его подготовка к участию в той или иной сфере общественной деятельности.

Итак, основными, обобщенными внешними факторами развития и формирования человека как личности выступают **среда и воспитание**,

причем **_воспитание является определяющим фактором личностного развития в силу своей целенаправленности_** и специальной организации.

К внутренним факторам личностного развития человека относятся **наследственность и собственная активность личности.**

Наследственность определяют ** как совокупность природных свойств организма, передаваемых от поколения к поколению, или "как свойство живых систем воспроизводить свою организацию, или, иначе говоря, свойство живых организмов воссоздавать себе подобных в ряду поколений" **[И.Ф. Харламов].

Она сохраняет человека как природное существо, уникальную популяцию (вид) в биологическом мире, развитие "собственно человеческих задатков" (движение в вертикальном положении — прямохождение, развитие речи), предрасположенность к целенаправленному труду, формирование мыслительных способностей человека, осознание своих действий, поступков, деятельности.

Наследственность программирует передачу от взрослых детям ряда биохимических, физических качеств: физический облик, цвет волос, группу крови и резус-фактор, задатки; программирует также свойства нервной системы (тип нервной системы, темперамент и т.д.; свойства зрительных и слуховых органов).

Генетическая программа наследственности, как известно, заложена в молекулярных структурах ДНК. В них могут быть заложены по наследству и различные аномалии, заболевания (болезнь крови — гомофелия, сахарный диабет, шизофрения, ряд эндокринных расстройств — карликовость, гигантский рост и т.д.). Отмечается, что быстротечные внешние воздействия на аппарат наследственности ведут к разрушению древних генетических кодов и памяти, к сокращению или, наоборот, увеличению сроков жизни и необратимым генным мутациям. Об этом можно говорить в связи с такими внешними воздействиями, как повышенный фон радиации, широкое применение в современной медицине химических, особенно гармональных препаратов, использование в быту канцерогенов — алкоголя, табака, наркотиков и мн.др.

Наследственными являются задатки человека к определенным видам деятельности, которые в свою очередь рассматриваются как потенциальные условия формирования способностей человека. Учеными доказано, что **_основным показателем высокого уровня личностного развития_** являются сформированные способности человека.

Выделяют _общие и специальные способности_.

Общие способности определяют успехи человека в различных общих видах деятельности. Это "умственные способности, тонкость и точность ручных движений, развитая память, совершенная речь и ряд других" [6, с. 318 — 319].

_Специальные способности_ раскрывают индивидуальность личности и определяют успехи человека в специфических видах деятельности, для осуществления которых необходимы задатки особого рода и их развитие. Речь идет о математических, музыкальных, литературных, технических, спортивных и т.д. способностях.

Значительная часть способностей обусловлена природно (особенно это касается специальных способностей), среда и воспитание являются лишь условиями для их проявления и развития. Однако вне этих условий способности не проявятся и не разовьются (пример с детьми-маугли). Это доказывает, что решающим, основным в развитии человека является общение с людьми, обеспечивающее усвоение человеческого опыта. Вторая сигнальная система, унаследование общечеловеческих задатков развиваются только в обществе людей, в соответствующей **системе воспитания, **в которой обеспечивается интеллектуальное развитие. Социологи полагают, что у людей с высоким уровнем интеллекта увеличивается продолжительность жизни, хотя для этого, конечно, необходим еще ряд определенных условий — достаточно хороший материальный уровень жизни, самореализованность личности в обществе, что обеспечивает комфортное психологическое состояние и т.д.

И.И. Прокопьев и Н.В. Михалкович связывают личностное развитие человека прежде всего с развитием его способностей. Наследственные возможности человека в этом смысле достаточно велики, но реализовать их в качестве личности он сможет только **в процессе своей социальной жизни, в деятельности **[7, с. 111 — 112 ]. Это положение указывает на важную роль наследственности как фактора личностного развития и на его тесную связь с двумя внешними факторами развития и формирования личности, рассмотренными нами выше. Иными словами, **биологическое (наследственность) и социальное тесно переплетаются и выступают в единстве. **Доктор психологических наук, профессор К.К. Платонов отмечал, что биологически обусловленная подструктура личности **подчинена **ее социально обусловленной подструктуре, то есть, в конечном итоге _развитие личности определяется теми возможностями, которые заключают в себе внешние, средовые условия, особенно воспитание._

Указывая на важнейшие факторы развития личности и подчеркивая определяющую роль воспитания в этом процессе, нельзя рассматривать человека как _пассивный объект _средовых явлений и воспитания. В названии данной лекции подчеркивается, что личность не только объект, но и _субъект _воспитательного процесса. Известные педагоги всегда подчеркивали значение в педагогическом процессе **_активности самой личности, ее творчески-преобразующей деятельности._**

Именно активность и собственное стремление растущего человека к своему личностному совершенствованию во многом определяют уровень развития его личности.

Активность — всеобщая характеристика живых существ, их собственная динамика как источник преобразования или поддерживания ими жизненно значимых связей с окружающим миром [9, с. 14]. В данном контексте под активностью можно понимать способность к "самостоятельной силе реагирования" (Ф. Энгельс) на окружающую действительность.

Применительно к пониманию собственной активности личности учащегося в воспитательном процессе речь идет о таких внутренних механизмах развития его личности, как **_потребности, интересы, мотивация в_** выполняемой деятельности. Именно эти механизмы обеспечивают в воспитательном процессе **_саморазвитие личности_****_ребенка_**. Хотя развитие личности и происходит под влиянием внешних средовых и воспитательных факторов, но эти факторы развивают и формируют личность лишь в той мере, в какой они вызывают положительный отклик в ее внутренней сфере (психологических переживаниях) и стимулируют человека к работе над собой, над своим личностным развитием.

В этой связи в педагогике, социологии и психологии появился термин "персонификация воспитания". Под персонификацией воспитания понимается "сложный и противоречивый процесс взаимодействия информационного содержания социализирующих и регулирующих поведение личности факторов с различными типами сознательно-психических и идеологических процессов, свойств и отношений, образующих целостный модус человека (_потребности, интересы, убеждения, оценочные критерии, стремления"_[5, с. 54]. Данное понятие лежит в основе субъект-объект-субъектной парадигмы обучения и воспитания, нового педагогического мышления, в котором ребенок рассматривается не как пассивный объект воздействия педагогов, а как активный участник (субъект) педагогического процесса.

**5.3. Индивидуальные особенности развития личности, их учет в процессе воспитания. **Процесс развития конкретной личности всегда специфичен, так как люди в зависимости от природных задатков и условий своей жизни существенно отличаются друг от друга. Эти отличия, как мы уже отмечали в первом вопросе данной лекции, проявляются в тесно связанном с понятием "личность" понятии "индивидуальность".

**Индивидуальность — это совокупность качеств, которые делают человека отличным от других, неповторимым, в своем роде уникальным.** «Индивидуальность — это то общее и единичное, чем отличается один человек от другого, одна личность от другой и что придает им своеобразную красоту и неповторимость» [13, с. 62].

В психологическом словаре дается следующее определение индивидуальности — "это человек, характеризуемый со стороны своих социально значимых отличий от других людей" [ 9, с. 136].

Эффективность педагогического процесса невозможна без учета индивидуальных свойств и качеств развивающейся личности учащихся. Под учетом индивидуальных проявлений школьников в педагогическом процессе понимают **адаптацию обучения и воспитания к их индивидуальности.** К сожалению, отдельные учителя, не владеющие вопросами теории педагогики, на практике поступают с точностью до наоборот, то есть они пытаются изменить индивидуальность ребенка, подстраивая его под требования образовательной системы, что приводит к серьезным педагогическим ошибкам.

Какие же проблемы должен решать учитель в связи с необходимостью учета индивидуальных различий в личностях школьников? Прежде всего — проблему **изучения индивидуальных особенностей **своих воспитанников. Для решения данной проблемы необходимо четко знать общую структуру индивидуальности ребенка:

v изучение физического состояния и здоровья школьников;

v диагностика особенностей познавательной деятельности каждого учащегося, специфики их познавательных процессов (восприятия, мышления, памяти, внимания, воображения);

v учителю необходимо знать учебные _склонности и интересы _детей, изучать _мотивацию их учения. _Обязательным для педагога является изучение _уровней обученности и обучаемости, воспитанности и воспитуемости_ школьников, чтобы выстраивать индивидуальную программу учебно-воспитательной работы с ними (например, планировать индивидуальные занятия с отстающими в учении и сильными учащимися, нуждающимися в дополнительном материале об изучаемом предмете и т.д.);

v диагностика особенностей психики, чувственно-эмоциональной сферы учащихся (типа центральной нервной системы, _темперамента, волевых и чувственных _проявлений, _характера)_;

v изучение _наклонностей, задатков, способностей_ школьников;

v сложным, но необходимым является ознакомление педагога с домашними условиями жизни и воспитания детей, их внешкольными увлечениями и контактами, которые не входят в структуру индивидуальности человека, но во многом ее определяют [2, с.34 — 38].

Необходимо подчеркнуть, что только **_глубокое изучение и знание индивидуальных особенностей развития каждого школьника создает условия для успешного учета их в процессе обучения и воспитания, для создания условий их личностного развития._**

Вторая проблема, которую необходимо решать каждому педагогу в связи с рассматриваемым нами вопросом — это **_владение методиками учета индивидуальных особенностей детей в педагогическом_** **_процессе._** Овладевать данными методиками вам предстоит не только в курсе изучения различных дисциплин психолого-педагогического цикла (например, теории обучения, теории воспитания и методики воспитательной работы, частных методик преподавания, основ педагогического мастерства и т.д.), но и в процессе вузовской и самостоятельной педагогической практики, в процессе профессионального самообразования.

**5.4. Проблема возрастных особенностей развития личности в педагогике. Возрастная периодизация школьников. **Личностное развитие несет на себе печать особенностей возраста человека. **Возрастные особенности — это типологические специфические характеристики деятельности, мышления, запросов и интересов, социальных проявлений человека в определенный временной период его развития. **Известно, что в каждом возрасте все вышеназванные проявления имеют свои возможности и ограничения. Например, для развития речи, мышления, памяти наиболее сензитивным [от лат. sensus — чувство, ощущение; предрасположенность к чему-то] периодом является детство, ранняя юность; для осуществления правового воспитания наиболее предрасположены подростки. Учителю, воспитателю нельзя забегать вперед в процессе воспитания детей, так как можно нанести непоправимый вред психическому и физическому здоровью ребенка.

Вопрос о необходимости учета возрастных особенностей человека в процессе обучения и воспитания поставлен в педагогике давно, с момента ее формирования как науки (Я.А. Коменский, Дж. Локк, Ж.-Ж. Руссо, А. Дистервег, Л.Н. Толстой и др.). Одна из первых возрастных периодизаций была сделана еще в период развития педагогических идей в рамках философии. Так, Аристотель, основываясь на метафизических взглядах на развитие человека, выделял три этапа в его становлении: каждый этап якобы длится 7 лет и каждому из них соответствует свое состояние души — животное, растительное и разумное.

Я.А. Коменский попытался научно обосновать различные возрастные периоды в воспитании:

1. От рождения ребенка — до шести лет, "материнская школа".

2. От 6 лет — до 12, обучение в начальной школе.

3. От 12 — до 18 лет, обучение в гимназии.

4. От 18 — до 24, завершение обучения в академии и путешествия.

Как видим, в данной периодизации не находят отражения некоторые принципиальные для развития личности проявления, речь идет только о периодизации учебно-познавательной деятельности ребенка.

Ж.-Ж. Руссо первым периодом в развитии человека считал время от рождения — до двух лет и главное в это время — вскармливание и забота о физическом здоровье растущего человека. Второй период (от 2 лет — до 12), по его мнению, время "сна разума" и воспитания "внешних чувств", поведения ребенка, подготовки его к обучению. Третий период (от 12 — до 15 лет) философ и педагог отводил умственному и трудовому воспитанию, а с 15 — до 18 лет ("период бурь и страстей") необходимо особое внимание уделять нравственному воспитанию. Недостаток такого видения возрастных периодов в развитии человека проявляется, прежде всего, в том, что ее автор каждому периоду определяет свой вид воспитания.

А.И. Герцен в романе "Былое и думы" и Л.Н. Толстой в трилогии "Детство", "Отрочество" и "Юность" создали своеобразные возрастные периодизации, в которых на высоком художественном уровне, с тонким пониманием психики ребенка показывают особенности развития человека в эти три важнейших для него возрастные периода. Однако это, конечно же, не научные возрастные периодизации, хотя каждому педагогу полезно прочесть эти классические литературные произведения, так как в них отражены непреходящие ценности жизни детей, подростков и юных людей.

В советской педагогике возрастная периодизация формирования растущей личности основана на учете **единства биологического и социального в ее развитии.**

Так, в основу возрастной периодизации, созданной советским психологом Д.Б. Элькониным, положены три ведущих принципа:

v количество лет;

v особенности ребенка, развивающейся личности анатомо-физиологические, психофизические, появление психических новообразований;

v ведущая деятельность развивающегося человека в этот период.

В соответствии с этими принципами разработаны следующие основные периоды развития школьника:

1. **_Младший школьный возраст_** (от 6 — до 10 лет, анатомофизиологические особенности характеризуются как усиленный рост мускулатуры, чем обусловливается большая подвижность младших школьников; развитие и окостенение конечностей и тазовых костей находятся в стадии большой интенсивности; идет усиленное развитие мозга и совершенствование нервной деятельности, усиленно развивается вторая сигнальная система, связанная с абстрактным мышлением и речью, происходят качественные изменения, совершенствование памяти, внимания; ведущая деятельность — учебная с сохранением игровой).

**_2. Подростковый возраст,_** его в быту называют «переходным», «трудным», «кризисным», так как в этот период происходит переход от детства к юности, возникает «кризис переходного возраста». Временные рамки: от 11 — до 15 лет. С точки зрения анатомо-физиологического развития ребенка характеризуется быстрым ростом его физических сил, причем этот рост может быть неравномерным и со значительными осложнениями, связанными с началом полового созревания. Отмечается неравномерность в процессе самого роста школьников: он то замедляется в отдельные периоды, то происходит слишком интенсивно. В этот период происходит окостенение скелета и уменьшение в организме хрящевого вещества. Все это в совокупности делает подростка несколько угловатым, иногда непропорциональным в развитии тела, неуклюжим. Наблюдаются диспропорции в развитии сердечно-сосудистой системы — сердце растет быстрее, развитие сосудов несколько отстает, что может вызывать возрастные шумы в сердце, повышение кровяного давления и связанные с ним головные боли. В кровь поступает много гормонов в связи с интенсивным развитием эндокринной системы, что вызывает то повышение, то понижение жизненного тонуса, это, в свою очередь, определяет возникновение перепадов в настроении подростка, некоторую раздражительность, а иногда апатию и уход в себя.

Для этого возраста характерны большие сдвиги в мышлении, в познавательной деятельности, стремление к постижению глубинных причин изучаемых предметов и явлений. Подростки уже не воспринимают объяснения учителя на веру, требуют аргументации, обоснования, иногда задают «каверзные» вопросы.

Сложно и многогранно в этот период психическое развитие школьника. Он переживает возрастной кризис, который так и называется "кризис переходного возраста". Результатом разрешения данного кризиса **_является психическое новообразование — осознание своего собственного психического "я", появление чувства взрослости, _**которое в свою очередь приходит в противоречие с социальным статусом школьника — чувствуя себя взрослым, он в обществе еще таковым не является.

Все трудности подросткового возраста требуют от педагогов их глубинного знания, понимания и учета в педагогическом процессе.

Ведущая деятельность подростков — общение со сверстниками, что тоже требует педагогического внимания и понимания.

**_3.Ранняя юность, или старший школьный возраст_**. Временные рамки: от 16 — до 18 лет. Возрастной период характеризуется наступлением _в основной массе школьников физической и психической зрелости_. Повышается мышечная сила школьников, возрастает физическая и умственная работоспособность, координация движений приближается к состоянию взрослого человека, в основном заканчивается половое созревание, общий темп роста замедляется, но укрепление физических сил продолжается, требуется большое внимание к состоянию здоровья старшеклассников.

Существенной особенностью школьников в этом возрасте является обостренность их сознания и чувств в связи с **_предстоящим профессиональным выбором_**, выбором дальнейшего жизненного пути. Ведущая деятельность старшеклассников — **_профессиональное самоопределение в процессе учения._**

Таковы основные особенности личностного развития детей школьного возраста. Более глубоко, детально возрастную специфику их развития вы будете изучать по мере приобщения к педагогической профессии, анализируя специальную литературу и конкретные педагогические ситуации в своей профессиональной практике.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы**

1. Покажите соотношение понятий "человек", "индивид", "индивидуальность", "личность". Какое значение эти понятия имеют для педагогики?

2. Что означают понятия "развитие" и "формирование" личности?

3. Почему воспитание в педагогической теории и практике рассматривают как определяющий фактор развития и формирования личности?

4. Какова роль наследственности в развитии личности?

5. Дайте трактовку понятия "саморазвитие личности". В связи с каким фактором личностного развития Вы будете использовать термин "саморазвитие школьника"?

6. Почему личность учащегося мы рассматриваем как объект и субъект воспитания?

7. Составьте схемы-таблицы: "Индивидуальные особенности развития личности школьника", "Возрастная периодизация школьников".

**Литература:**

1. Божович, Л.И. Личность и ее формирование в детском возрасте/ Л.И. Божович. — М., 1968.

2. Гребенюк, О.С., Гребенюк Т.Б. Основы педагогики индивидуальности: Учеб. пособие / О.С. Гребенюк, Т.Б. Гребенюк. — Калининград: Калининградский ун-т, 2000.

3. Дубинин, Н.П. Наследование биологическое и социальное / Хрестоматия по педагогической психологии / Н.П. Дубинин. — М.: Международная педагогическая академия, 1995. — С. 116 — 121.

4. Маркс К., Энгельс Ф. Соч., 2-е изд. Т. 1.

5. Момов, В. Человек, мораль, воспитание / Пер. с болг. / В. Момов. — М., 1975.

6. Немов Р.С. Психология. В 3 кн. Кн.1. Изд-е 2-е. / Р.С. Немов.— М.: Просвещение, 1995.

7. Платонов,К.К. Краткий словарь системы психологических понятий / К.К. Платонов. — М.: Высшая школа, 1981.

8. Прокопьев, И.И. Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика. Учеб. пособие / И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович.— Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002.

9. Психология. Словарь / Под общей ред. В.А. Петровского, М.Г. Ярошевского. — 2-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: Политиздат, 1990.

10. Реан, А.А. Психология и педагогика/ А.А. Реан, Н.В. Бордовская, С.И. Розум. — Спб: Питер, 2002. — С.121 — 137.

11. Сластенин, В.А., Исаев И.Ф., Мищенко А.И., Шиянов Е.Н. Педагогика. 4-е изд./ В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянов. — М.: Школьная Пресса, 2002.

12. Сластенин, В.А. Психология и педагогика / В.А. Сластенин, В.П. Каширин. — М.: Издат.-ий центр «Академия», 2001. — С. 53 — 112.

13. Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика: Учеб. пособие. Изд-е 2-е, перераб. и доп./ И.Ф. Харламов. — М.: Высшая школа, 1990.

_Тема 6. Формирование мировоззрения, нравственно-эстетической и гражданской культуры личности._

**План:**

Сущность мировоззрения, его виды.

Структура и функции мировоззрения.

Пути и средства формирования научного мировоззрения учащихся.

Сущность и цели нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

Компоненты нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

**Глоссарий: **

**1. ****_Базовая культура личности – _**сформированность культуры умственного труда, интеллекта, нравственно-эстетических взглядов и убеждений, культуры поведения и нравственной воспитанности, культуры трудовой деятельности, здорового образа жизни, стремления к физическому совершенствованию личности.

**2. ****_Мировоззрение_** – специфическая форма сознания человека, его система взглядов на окружающий мир и свое место в нем. Представляет собой многовидовое явление. Различают 3 вида мировоззрения:

1) научное

2) религиозное

3) житейское

Гуманизм - человек как высшая ценность.

**3. ** **_Научное мировоззрение_** – система взглядов на окружающую действительность, в основе которых лежит теоретическое осмысление сущности и причинно-следственных связей, то есть закономерностей, характеризующих развитие природных и общественных явлений.

**4. ****_Религиозное мировоззрение – _**понимание человеком окружающей действительности с точки зрения веры в Бога, глубокая убежденность в божественном происхождении жизни на Земле, в существование божественного предопределения жизни каждого человека.

**5. ****_Обыденное (или житейское) мировоззрение – _**понимание окружающего мира, основанное на житейском опыте, на здравом смысле.

**6. ****_ Знания – _**результат познавательной деятельности в виде определенной системы информации, которую человек усвоил и может воспроизвести.

**7. ** **_Взгляды – _**суждения, основанные на знаниях и выражающие собственное отношение человека к тому, что он познал (отношение к знаниям).

**8. ** **_Убеждения – _**знания, идеи, теории, концепции, в которые человек верит как в непреложную истину и которые являются для него руководством к действию (знания и взгляды в действии).

**9. ****_Идеалы – _**образ совершенства, наиболее ценного и величественного, в культуре, искусстве, отношениях между людьми, нравственное и абсолютное основание морального долга, критерий разделения добра и зла.

**10. ****_Мораль –_** совокупность норм и правил, выработанных человечеством для регулирования поведения человека, отношений между людьми.

**11. ****_ Нравственность – _**это освоенная, внутренне принятая человеком общественная мораль, регулирующая его индивидуальное поведение, опирающаяся на мировоззренческие убеждения и чувство совести, личностное качество, характеризующее поведение человека в соответствии с нормами и правилами морали (мораль в действии).

**12. ** **_Нравственное воспитание – _**целостный процесс соответствующей нормам общечеловеческой морали организации всей жизни школьников с целью выработки их нравственного сознания.

**13. ****_ Этика - _** наука о морали и нравственности.

**14. ****_ Эстетика –_** наука о прекрасном.

**15. ****_ Эстетическое воспитание – _**процесс организации педагогом разнообразной художественно-эстетической деятельности учащихся, направленной на формирование у них способности полноценно воспринимать и правильно понимать прекрасное в искусстве и в жизни, на выработку эстетических представлений, понятий, вкусов и убеждений, а также развитие творческих задатков и дарований в области искусства.

**_6.1. Сущность мировоззрения, его виды._**

Уровень личностного развития человека во многом определяется тем, насколько он овладел научным мировоззрением. Мировоззрение является важнейшим компонентом базовой культуры личности (см. глоссарий). Осмысливая сущность мировоззрения как важнейшей личностной характеристики человека, следует, прежде всего, обратить внимание на лексическую структуру этого термина. Он состоит из двух слов «мир» и «воззрение». Последнее означает «взгляд, взирание» вокруг, то есть осознание окружающего. В общем плане

**мировоззрение – это специфическая форма сознания человека, его взгляды на окружающий мир и свое место в нем. **В философском понимании

«_мировоззрение – это система обобщенных взглядов на объективный мир и место человека в нем, на отношение людей к окружающей их действительности и самим себе, а также обусловленные этими взглядами убеждения, идеалы, принципы познания и деятельности» _[Коджаспирова Г.М., Коджаспиров А.Ю. Педагогический словарь. – М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2003. – с. 86]. В основе мировоззрения лежит миропонимание, то есть совокупность определенных знаний о мире, его возникновении и развитии. Какие-то свои представления и взгляды, свое отношение к происходящим в природе и обществе явлениям имеются у каждого человека. Но их качественная характеристика различна в зависимости от _житейского опыта и научной подготовки. _В связи с этим различают два основных вида мировоззрения:

**- обыденное или житейское мировоззрение (**оно есть на разных уровнях у каждого человека, основано на здравом смысле и житейском опыте);

- **научное мировоззрение (**в его основе лежит теоретическое осмысление сущности и причинно-следственных связей, т.е. закономерностей, характеризующих развитие природных и общественных явлений.

- Можно говорить о различных полноте и глубине научного мировоззрения. В процессе школьного обучения и воспитания необходимо формировать именно научное мировоззрение как специфическую форму сознания человека, в которую включены _система научных знаний, взглядов, идеалов и убеждений, выражающих его отношение к развитию природы и общества, определяющих жизненную, гражданскую позицию._

Можно выделить и такие виды мировоззрения, как

_религиозное _(понимание человеком окружающей действительности с точки зрения веры в бога, глубокой убежденности в божественном происхождении жизни на земле, в существовании божественного предопределения жизни каждого человека),

_политическое _(видение сущности всего происходящего через призму определенных политических взглядов и убеждений). Система взглядов человека на окружающую действительность может носить сугубо художественно-эстетический характер, когда человек воспринимает мир через призму определенных художественно-эстетических воззрений. Существует

_гуманистическое мировоззрение _как совокупность идей, в основе которых лежит признание человека, его жизни и личностного достоинства центром всего сущего. Все виды мировоззрений имеют право на существование, кроме тех систем восприятия и понимания мира, которые лежат в основе поступков, деятельности, наносящих непоправимый ущерб жизни на земле, личности человека. В этом смысле можно говорить о технократическом мировоззрении, в соответствии с которым цель оправдывает любые средства ее достижения и этой целью является не развитие личности человека, а, допустим, средства достижения материального благополучия. Печально известны такие системы взглядов, как нацизм и расизм, допускающие возможность уничтожения людей только за то, что они не принадлежат к определенной нации или расе.

**_6.2. Структура и функции мировоззрения. _**Приведенные определения сущности мировоззрения и примеры его видов позволяют представить его общую структуру. В качестве важнейших структурных компонентов мировоззрения выступают:

а) система знаний (мы определили как наиболее востребованное обществом на современном этапе _научное мировоззрение, _поэтому речь идет о _системе научных знаний_);

б) взгляды;

в) убеждения;

г) идеалы.

Знания являются объективным компонентом мировоззрения и представляют собой систему научных истин и фактов, которые воспринимаются и осмысливаются, понимаются как объективные проявления природы и общества. В этом смысле эти истины, факты, информация воспринимаются людьми одинаково (как, например, законы природы, описание исторических событий). Но не объективные знания определяют мировоззрение человека. Иоганн Гете писал:

«То, что я знаю, знать может каждый, а сердце такое лишь у меня».

Иными словами, знания приобретают для каждого человека **субъективный смысл и становятся взглядами и убеждениями, **в которых и проявляется мировоззрение.

**Взгляды – это суждения, основанные на знаниях и выражающие собственное отношение человека к тому, что он познал.**

**Убеждение** – качественно более высокое состояние взглядов. Это такие знания, идеи, теории, концепции, в которые человек верит как в непреложную истину и которые являются для него **руководством к** **действию.** Взгляды, несомненно, имеют большое значение для миропонимания человека и оказывают влияние на его поведение, но прямой переход от взгляда к поступку, к действию может и не произойти, если взгляды не превратились в убеждения.

**Убеждения** – это не нечто «знаемое» и «понимаемое», _это знания и отношение к ним, перешедшие во внутреннюю позицию человека. _Выполняя регулятивную функцию, убеждения определяют весь духовный строй личности – **ее направленность, ценностные ориентации, интересы, желания, чувства, поступки. **Убеждения заключают в себе веление действовать в соответствии с познанной человеком необходимостью.

Убеждения в рамках научного мировоззрения основывается на понятиях, суждениях, умозаключениях, гипотезах, теориях, которые отражают наиболее существенные, закономерные связи и отношения объективной действительности. Они основываются на достоверных научных фактах (элементах научного знания). Факты действительности становятся фактами науки как основы научного мировоззрения, если они поднимаются до **уровня теоретических обобщений.** Отражая общие и наиболее существенные стороны множества явлений, обобщения служат средством их объяснения и предвидения, дают принципы решения не только тех задач, на основе которых они были выведены, но и всех других, относящихся к данной целостности. На протяжении формирования научного мировоззрения у школьников необходимо вырабатывать именно мировоззренческие обобщения.

Среди мировоззренческих обобщений чрезвычайно важная роль принадлежит **методологическим идеям, **в которых с наибольшей полнотой и глубиной раскрываются внутренние законы действительности. Отражая не только сущностное, но и должное, такого рода идеи выступают одним из механизмов организации и получения **научного знания, лежащего в основе научного мировоззрения. **Поэтому в процессе формирования научного мировоззрения учащихся надо уделять особое внимание формированию методологических понятий, обобщений, идей, характеризующих действительность и ее теоретические описания.

Научное мировоззрение во всей полноте его структуры выполняет ряд важных функций:

- **просветительная функция **состоит в том, что научное мировоззрение делает для человека понятным мир природы и общества, формирует просвещенное сознание, избавляет от социальных, политических, религиозных предрассудков и пережитков, обогащает человека системой духовно-ценностных ориентаций;

- **воспитательная функция **мировоззрения реализуется в результате того, что принятые на основе познанного взгляды и убеждения требуют от человека формирования у себя определенных морально-волевых качеств и эстетического отношения к действительности (воспитывается воля, твердость характера, гуманизм, чувства ответственности и долга, формируются эстетические идеалы общественной и личной жизни);

- **развивающая функция** заключается в том, что работа по усвоению мировоззрения включает в активную деятельность** мышление, **делает его гибким, творческим, изучающим явления в движении, взаимосвязи. Развивается способность к новым обобщениям, к творческому осмыслению явлений природы и общества;

- **организационная функция **мировоззрения проявляется в том, что оно является _исходной позицией в практической деятельности людей. _Научное мировоззрение является активным организующим началом в жизни человеческого **общества**, в эволюционном преобразовании экономики, образа жизни;

- **прогностическая функция **научного мировоззрения, основывающегося на знании законов природного и общественного развития, проявляется в научно-теоретическом и практическом осмыслении направлений, тенденций общественного бытия, в выдвижении идей по созиданию будущего в настоящем.

Мировоззрение как цельное личностно-психологическое образование формируется у школьников в целостном педагогическом процессе (в процессе обучения и воспитания), одновременно влияющем на развитие их сознания, чувств, воли и поведения. В его задачи входит формирование **научных знаний, взглядов и убеждений, **критического отношения к антинаучным и антиобщественным представлениям. Его неотъемлемой частью являются **интеллектуальные чувства, диалектическое мышление, умение объективно оценивать явления природы и общества, исходя из научных данных, способность твердого проявления воли, решительности при реализации своих убеждений.**

Эти задачи решаются в учебно-воспитательном процессе с помощью овладения наукой, а также в результате нравственного, культурологического (эстетического, художественного воспитания), экономического и экологического воспитания.

**6.3. Пути и средства формирования научного мировоззрения учащихся. **Формирование мировоззрения – это долговременный и сложный процесс развития в органическом единстве и одновременно

_научного сознания_, базирующегося на научных знаниях,

_культуры мышления, _

_чувств и эмоциональных отношений, _

_целеустремленности_

_ и культуры волевых действий._

Педагогика исходит из научно-философских основ учебного плана, которыми обусловливается отбор основных предметов, способных в совокупности достаточно полно раскрыть перед учениками мировоззренческую картину мира и обеспечить научной базой их практическую деятельность. Этим обеспечивается внутренняя логика взаимосвязи и взаимозависимости подлежащих изучению школьниками наук. Все учебные предметы имеют **две педагогические задачи:**

- **раскрытие законов и изучение фактов конкретной науки **(прямая педагогическая задача);

- **включение фактов и законов изучаемого учебного материала в целостную систему научного мировоззрения школьника **(косвенная педагогическая задача). Косвенная задача педагогического процесса и профессиональной деятельности учителя, воспитателя является не менее важной, чем прямая, можно утверждать, что она предстает как одна из важнейших для учителя.

Научное мировоззрение формируется, прежде всего, в процессе изучения учащимися

**предметов естественно-математического цикла. **Учитывая возрастные особенности детей, учителя математики, физики, информатики, химии и т.д. имеют возможности раскрыть перед ними

_идею материальности мира природы. _На основе учета принципа межпредметных связей в процессе обучения можно показать

_единство материальной действительности, _взаимосвязь и взаимозависимость различных форм существования и движения материи. Необходимо теоретически и на практике показать учащимся непреложный факт

_постоянного развития, движения и изменения материи и бесконечность процесса познания ее человеком._

В ходе научного познания естественного мира как диалектически развивающейся, целостной материальной системы у школьников формируется диалектическое мышление, совершенствуются познавательные процессы, развивается интеллект.

Важное значение для формирования мировоззрения как совокупности знаний, взглядов, убеждений, чувств, воли имеют

**предметы** **общественно-гуманитарного цикла. **История, обществоведение, основы государства и права, как и естественные предметы, имеют единую философскую и историческую основы. Изучая их, школьники усваивают определенную сумму фактов из жизни человеческого общества, основные законы и перспективы его развития.

Рассматривая вместе с педагогом общественные явления с точки зрения истории, учащиеся узнают, почему они возникали, как взаимосвязаны, какое место занимают в жизни человеческого общества и в каком направлении развиваются. Нужно учить детей видеть

_противоречивость общественных событий, _понимать **_противоречия как движущую силу развития. _**

Конкретно-историческое мышление позволяет детям уже в школе овладевать способностью грамотно оценивать общественно-политические события в стране и за рубежом, самостоятельно разбираться в потоке научной и политической информации.

Центральное место в формировании мировоззрения учащихся занимают предметы **гуманитарно-художественного цикла (**они рассматриваются скорее как искусство, а не как учебные предметы). Литература, изобразительное искусство, музыка и танцы проникают в содержание различных учебных предметов.

Наиболее важные проблемы преподавания искусства в школе связаны с идеей **целостного освоения детьми художественных произведений. **Реализация данной идеи в педагогическом процессе содействует выработке взглядов и убеждений, способствует формированию эстетических идеалов как структурных компонентов мировоззрения. Спроецированное во всей полноте в сознание школьника художественное произведение (в литературе, живописи, кино и т.д.) порождает мысли, чувства, переживания, которые способствуют выработке мировоззренческих взглядов и убеждений.

Огромную роль в формировании мировоззрения школьников играет **собственная практическая, творческая деятельность в различных видах искусства, **поэтому необходимо не только развивать у школьников способность восприятия художественных произведений, но и учить детей овладевать языком искусства, вооружать творческими умениями и навыками в соответствии с их склонностями и способностями.

Практически действенному утверждению мировоззрения детей активно способствует их **общественно-полезный и производительный труд. **Трудовая деятельность, участие в производственных отношениях, достижение успеха в труде (в том числе и в учебном) дают возможность детям убедиться в правильности своих взглядов, реализовать себя как личность, действующую в соответствии с убеждениями.

В связи со сказанным выше необходимо отметить большую роль в формировании научного мировоззрения школьников **внеклассной учебно-воспитательной деятельности, **в процессе организации которой учитываются принципы добровольного участия в ней, учета индивидуальных особенностей учащихся.

Педагогу необходимо знать о специфике формирования научного мировоззрения школьников в учебно-воспитательном процессе в соответствии с их **возрастными особенностями. **Уже в начальных классах существует принципиальная возможность раскрывать идеи, дающие знания общих законов, которым подчинено движение и развитие. Пониманию **младших школьников** вполне доступны некоторые существенные связи и зависимости в явлениях природы и общества, носящие мировоззренческий характер. К ним относятся начальные представления о жизни природы, в частности, о сезонных изменениях, о материальном единстве мира и его постоянном развитии и т.д.

Интенсивное формирование личности в **подростковом возрасте **делает учебно-воспитательный процесс достаточно благоприятным для овладения диалектико-материалистической концепцией мира.

Актуальная потребность в подростковом возрасте – стремление к самоутверждению, поиск своего места в мире. Удовлетворение этой потребности расширяет круг общения подростка, выводит его за пределы индивидуального опыта, дает толчок к установлению жизненных установок и идеалов. Вместе с тем учитель должен давать себе отчет в том, что подростковый возраст называют «кризисным», подросткам характерны неустойчивость суждений, взглядов, неадекватность самооценки, большая склонность к подражанию. Учитывая все это, необходимо направлять педагогические усилия в процессе формирования научного мировоззрения не только на полноценное усвоение школьниками-подростками учебного материала, но и на развитие их инициативы и самостоятельности в суждениях, к обоснованной и аргументированной оценке событий и фактов.

В **юношеском возрасте **школьники в основном достигают физической и духовной зрелости, которая определяет их готовность к усвоению научного мировоззрения во всем объеме и полноте. В этом возрасте проявляются такие особенности молодых людей, как философская направленность мышления (поиски смысла жизни и своего в ней места всегда присущи молодым людям), познавательное отношение к действительности, потребность проникнуть в сущность и систему всех вещей и явлений. Это создает основу для формирования у старшеклассников

_методологических идей высокого уровня обобщенности; _

_твердых взглядов и убеждений, позволяющих правильно ориентироваться в жизни; принципов поведения и деятельности._

В юношеском возрасте происходит **самосознание** личности, формируется **уровень притязаний на основе адекватной самооценки, **достаточно четко определяются идеалы и ценностные ориентации, жизненные планы. С определенных мировоззренческих позиций осуществляется в этом возрасте **профессиональное самоопределение.**

Основным средством формирования научного мировоззрения в учебно-воспитательном процессе является создание условий для усвоения учащимися **системы знаний, **которая отражает, насколько это возможно, структуру современного научного знания, организуется вокруг и на основе методологических идей, теорий и принципов.

Чтобы знания переросли во взгляды и убеждения, нужно, чтобы они проникли в сферу чувств и переживаний учащихся. В этом смысле важным средством формирования научного мировоззрения предстает создание в педагогическом процессе **положительного эмоционального состояния учащегося **и воспитание его **воли **для преодоления препятствий и трудностей, возникающих в учении.

Наряду с интеллектуальным и эмоционально-волевым компонентом в состав мировоззрения входит **практическо-действенный. **В связи с этим значимым средством формирования научного мировоззрения школьника можно назвать **организацию разнообразной воспитательной деятельности, **причем сфера практических действий учащихся должна быть достаточно широкой.

Наиболее общими критериями сформированности научного мировоззрения школьника являются:

- наличие фактических учебных знаний, их глубина и объединенность в целостную систему, объясняющую сущность и закономерности явлений природы, общества, мышления;

- развитая **способность диалектического осмысления **действительности, обнаруживающаяся в умениях учащихся анализировать природные и общественные явления, обобщать их, делать выводы на основе познанного;

- проявление **социальной активности **школьников, сформированность гражданской позиции, экономического и экологического мышления.

**_6.4. Сущность и цели нравственно-эстетического воспитания. _**Важнейшим направлением в формировании базовой культуры личности учащегося в педагогическом процессе является осуществление нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

Чтобы изучить и усвоить основы нравственно-эстетического воспитания, необходимо владеть основными понятиями его теории:

знать сущность основных понятий – мораль, нравственность, этика, эстетика, нравственно-эстетические категории.

Каждый поступок человека, если он в той или иной мере влияет на других людей и небезразличен для общества, вызывает оценку со стороны окружающих. Он оценивается как хороший или плохой, правильный или неправильный, нравственный или безнравственный, красивый или безобразный и т.д. При этом человечество пользуется понятиями «мораль», «нравственность», «этика», «эстетика».

**Мораль – это форма общественного сознания, возникающая в системе конкретно-исторических общественных отношений, являющаяся их духовным продуктом, ****суммой правил, требований, норм, ****которые регулируют взаимодействия между людьми, их отношения к вещам, явлениям реального мира **(Б.Т. Лихачев).

**Нравственность** - мораль в действии.

**Мораль** в прямом значении этого слова - это обычай, нрав. Правило. Иногда в качестве синонима к слову «мораль» используется понятие «этика» (буквально – привычка, обыкновение, обычай). В другом значении этика трактуется как _философская наука о морали и нравственности_. В зависимости от того, как усвоены человеком нормы морали, этики, в какой мере он соотносит свои убеждения и поведение с существующими моральными нормами и принципами, можно судить о его нравственности (см. глоссарий). Человек может знать нормы морали и не следовать им, нарушая их в своей жизни, нанося вред другим людям. Тогда о нем судят как о моралисте и безнравственном человеке.

Под нравственностью можно понимать _личностную характеристику _человека, в которой объединяются такие свойства и качества, как _доброта, порядочность, честность, правдивость, справедливость, трудолюбие, дисциплинированность, коллективизм и т.д. _Эти качества регулируют индивидуальное поведение людей в обществе.

**Эстетика** - наука о чувствах в которых чел переживает безобразное или трагическое или возвышенное (наука о прекрасном).

В науке о морали и нравственности (этике) определены _нравственные категории, _то есть понятия морали и нравственности, имеющие общий характер, побуждающие всех, всюду и всегда руководствоваться ими в жизни.

В их числе такие категории, как **_добро, справедливость, долг, честь, совесть, достоинство, счастье._**

Воспринимая мораль и нравственность как правила жизни, общество выработало понятие _нравственный идеал, _то есть образец нравственного поведения, к которому нужно стремиться всем людям, взрослым и детям, чтобы общественная жизнь была разумной, полезной для всех и красивой, эстетичной. Нравственно-эстетические идеалы находят свое отражение в сознании.

_Нравственно-эстетическое сознание _– сложное явление, которое складывается из следующих компонентов:

v **нравственно-эстетические представления;**

v **нравственно-эстетические понятия,** они переживаются человеком как **нравственно-эстетические чувства **(чувства совести, долга, собственного достоинства и т.д.).

v **нравственные потребности и воля, **вне которых нравственно-эстетическое развитие человека невозможно;

v **нравственно-эстетические привычки и навыки, **определяющие проявление нравственно-эстетического сознания, уровень нравственной воспитанности.

Сформированность нравственно-эстетического сознания человека – это и есть его нравственно-эстетическая культура, развитие и формирование которой осуществляется в системе нравственно-эстетического воспитания в условиях семьи, школы, общественности. Нам важно осмыслить и усвоить его сущность и содержание в условиях педагогического процесса в школе.

Нравственное и эстетическое воспитание (см. глоссарий) – это организация педагогами разнообразной деятельности учащихся, развития отношений и общения, в которых формируется _нравственно-эстетическое_ _сознание_ развивающейся личности. В педагогической теории и практике выработано **содержание воспитательной работы по формированию нравственного сознания и поведения учащихся в педагогическом процессе школы. **В целом эта работа включает в себя формирование _моральных отношений_ детей к окружающему их миру:

v Отношение _к политике государства, к Родине, к другим странам_ _и народам_ (гражданственность, патриотизм, национальное самоопределение, интернационализм).

v Отношение _к труду_ (трудолюбие, добросовестность в труде, трудовая дисциплинированность, понимание того, что труд – основа жизни и счастья человека).

v Отношение _к природе, материальным ценностям, общественному и личному достоянию _(экологическое сознание, включающее в себя понимание взаимосвязи и вза имозависимости человека и природы, видение себя частью природной среды, любовь к природе, эстетическое ее восприятие; бережливость и экономность, аккуратность в использовании вещей и т.д.).

v Отношение _к людям _(гуманность, коллективизм и демократизм, вежливость, сформированность культуры общения, доброжелательность к окружающим, уважение чужого личностного достоинства).

v Отношение _к себе _(наличие собственного чувства личностного достоинства, уверенность в своих силах и возможностях, скромность, адекватная самооценка).

Особо следует остановиться на группе отношений к другим людям, что предполагает с точки зрения нравственно-эстетического воспитания формирование _гуманизма – мировоззрения, центром которого является понимание человека как высшей ценности на Земле. _Гуманизм как мировоззрение содержит не только оценку мира (как объективной реальности человека), но и оценку отдельной личностью _своего места в жизни, связей с другими людьми. _

Следовательно, в гуманистическом мировоззрении находят свое выражение все отношения, о которых шла речь в плане содержания нравственного воспитания (отношение к Родине, к другим народам, к обществу, к духовным и материальным ценностям, к труду, к природе).

Создавая в педагогическом процессе условия для развития гуманистических взглядов и убеждений учащихся на основе познанного в учебно-воспитательном процессе, учитель решает _задачи нравственно-эстетического воспитания в целом, _способствует формированию **гуманности как системообразующего личностного качества воспитуемого.** Представляется правомерным рассматривать гуманность именно как качество личности, а не черту характера, поскольку качество – « это объективная и всеобщая характеристика человека, обнаруживающаяся в совокупности, интегрированности его многих свойств и черт характера.

**Гуманность – это совокупность нравственно-психологических свойств, интегративное качество личности, в котором выражается осознанное и сопереживаемое отношение к человеку как высшей жизненной ценности. **

Это качество личности раскрывается в проявлении доброты и дружелюбия, милосердия, готовности прийти на помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается, в умении понять другого человека, сопереживать ему, быть терпимым, порядочным и т.д. Одновременно гуманность проявляется и в добром, заботливом отношении к миру природы, ко всему живому на Земле, в созидательном труде на благо человека, общества, природы.

Проявления гуманности исключают такие негативные личностные проявления, как агрессивность, раздражительность, злопамятность, высокомерие по отношению к людям, вандализм по отношению к природе и вещам, созданным умом и руками других людей.

Воспитание гуманности осуществляется в многообразных видах деятельности, в межличностных отношениях. Признаки бездушия, черствости, нечестности у воспитанников не могут быть не замечены и не проанализированы педагогом. Он обязан создавать в жизни детей такие ситуации, в которых учащиеся могут совершить свой нравственный выбор в пользу гуманности, в которых это качество способно развиваться и формироваться. Особая роль в воспитании гуманности принадлежит _личному положительному примеру педагога._ Его гуманитарная профессиональная культура состоит не только в личном следовании принципам гуманизма, но и в том, насколько учитель сам умеет поддержать ученика в трудные моменты, помочь найти выход из затруднительных жизненных ситуаций.

Важным моментом нравственного воспитания является формирование _ценностного отношения человека к явлениям общественной жизни._ Эти отношения интегрируются в таком личностном качестве, как _гражданственность. _Оно включает в себя внутреннюю свободу и уважение к государственной власти, любовь к Родине (патриотизм), стремление к миру и уважение к другим народам (интернационализм).

**Гражданское воспитание - это организация в педагогическом процессе разнообразной деятельности учащихся, предполагающей формирование гражданского сознания, которое дает человеку возможность осознать социальные процессы и явления, свои поступки и действия с позиций интересов общества. **

В настоящее время в Республике Беларусь содержание гражданского воспитания в школе определяется работой учителей, воспитателей по _формированию национального самосознания_ учащихся (приобщение детей к национальной культуре Беларуси), по патриотическому и интернациональному воспитанию.

Содержание патриотического и интернационального воспитания в учебной и внеучебной деятельности реализуется с помощью многообразных форм и методов. Важную роль в нем отыгрывает работа по изучению государственных символов Республики Беларусь – Герба, Флага, Гимна, символики других стран.

Особо следует сказать о роли эстетического воспитания в развитии и формировании личности школьника. Слово «эстетика» в переводе с греческого (aisthetikos) означает "чувственно воспринимаемы, имеющий отношение к чувственному восприятию. Сегодня оно означает науку о прекрасном, о чувствах, переживаниях прекрасного.

Эстетическое воспитание имеет главным объектом воздействия эмоции, чувства людей. Оно не менее актуально, чем развитие интеллекта, формирование научного мировоззрения, так как «человек утверждается в предметном мире не только через посредство мышления, а и через посредство всех чувств» (К. Маркс).

Эстетическое воспитание неразрывно связано с нравственным воспитанием, поэтому в педагогической теории и практике прочно утвердилось понятие «нравственно-эстетическое воспитание».

В общем, философском плане

**эстетическое воспитание** – _это процесс формирования чувств человека в области прекрасного, то есть таких чувств, переживая которые человек оценивает явления, события, факты, предметы как красивые или безобразные, возвышенные или вульгарные, грубые или изящные и т.д._

Педагогическая наука дает узко-профессиональное определение эстетического воспитания (см. глоссарий).

По мнению Б.Т. Лихачева. Перед педагогами в области эстетического воспитания стоят прямые и косвенные задачи.

К прямым задачам относятся:

v Развитие у каждого школьника способностей восприятия эстетических явлений в искусстве и действительности, выработка у школьников умений и навыков различения прекрасного и безобразного, возвышенного и низменного, трагического и комического;

v Формирование творческих способностей, умений и навыков созидания прекрасного в деятельности (учебной, трудовой, игровой), в отношениях с людьми.

Косвенными задачами Б.Т. Лихачев считает

_развитие эстетических восприятий, художественных способностей, умений и навыков созидания прекрасного в процессе формирования базовой культуры личности, осуществление эстетического воспитания в тесной связи с жизнью детей._

Эффективное решение данных задач, по мнению К.В. Гавриловец и И.И. Казимирской. Возможно на основе знаний и учета в реальном педагогическом процессе важнейших факторов, которые обусловливают нравственно-эстетическое развитие школьников, результативность их воспитания в целом.

К таким факторам относятся:

v готовность педагога к диалогическому общению с воспитанниками, к сотрудничеству с ними, уважение мнений и личного достоинства учащихся;

v демократизация отношений между учителями и учащимися;

v наличие условий для развития интересов, склонностей и способностей каждого школьника;

v возрастание удельного веса в педагогическом процессе трудового воспитания, так как широта видения прекрасного в жизни, в искусстве, по мнению многих педагогов и психологов, открывается человеку по мере его приобщения к серьезному труду;

v эстетизация всех сторон жизни школьников.

На основании вышесказанного К.В. Гавриловец и И.И. Казимирская сформулировали следующие задачи нравственно-эстетического воспитания:

Создание нравственно-эстетической школьной среды развития учащихся, предполагающей эстетизацию школьного быта, обеспечение культуры межличностных отношений всех участников педагогического процесса.

Педагогическое просвещение родителей, приобщение их к эстетическому воспитанию детей в школе и в семье, эстетизация домашнего быта школьников, семейных межличностных отношений.

Включение школьников в разнообразные виды деятельности, позволяющие накапливать опыт творческого, эстетического самовыражения.

Приучение учащихся к анализу своей жизнедеятельности по нравственно-эстетическим критериям.

Актуализация всех источников эстетического опыта школьников – в учебной, внеклассной, внешкольной деятельности. Выработка единства эстетических требований и критериев семьи, школы, общества.

Организация систематических упражнений учащихся в нравственном поведении и эстетической творческой деятельности; преобладание действенных упражнений перед словесными формами воздействия на учащихся в процессе нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

**_ 6.5. Компоненты нравственно-эстетического воспитания._** Нравственно-эстетическое воспитание как важнейшее средство формирования базовой культуры личности является сложным и многогранным процессом. Можно определить его общие структурные компоненты в соответствии со структурой нравственно-эстетического сознания, которое является целью воспитательных усилий педагогов в процессе обучения и воспитания учащихся:

v формирование моральных, нравственно-эстетических **знаний **школьников в процессе преподавания учебных предметов, во внеклассной и внешкольной работе; развитие нравственно-эстетических представлений и понятий;

v на их основе – выработка **нравственно-эстетических чувств**, так понятия переживаются человеком как чувства; воспитание чувств совести, долга, собственного достоинства и т.д.

v помощь учащимся в определении собственных **нравственно-эстетических жизненных позиций** и выработке **нравственно-эстетических потребностей и воли;**

v создание условий для формирования **нравственного поведения,** **культуры общения, вежливости, **развития умений и навыков творческой деятельности, созидания прекрасного в жизни.

Конкретными компонентами нравственно-эстетического воспитания являются те направления воспитательной работы, которые определены как приоритетные для современных учебно-воспитательных учреждений в Республике Беларусь. Они находят свое отражение в «Концепции непрерывного воспитания детей и учащейся молодежи в Республике Беларусь» (2006 г.). Подробно с данным документом, его содержанием вы ознакомитесь на практических занятиях, в лекции мы только обозначим структуру нравственно-эстетического воспитания в соответствии с ним:

v **воспитание культуры отношений личности к себе и другим людям**, психологической культуры личности, культуры поведения, внешнего вида и т.д.;

v **воспитание эстетической культуры;**

v **воспитание культуры отношений личности к обществу, **результатом усилий педагогов в этом направлении является сформированность национальной, гражданской, правовой, политической культуры личности школьника.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

В чем заключаются сущность и структура мировоззрения, каковы его функции?

Какие виды мировоззрения выделяются в современных гуманитарных науках (философии, педагогике, социологии)?

Определите основные пути формирования научного мировоззрения школьников в учебно-воспитательном процессе школы.

Что такое мораль, нравственность как формы общественного сознания, каковы их общественные функции?

В чем заключается сущность нравственно-эстетического воспитания?

Определите содержание нравственного воспитания как системы нравственных отношений, которые необходимо формировать в личности учащегося в педагогическом процессе.

Какие факторы влияют на результативность нравственно-эстетического воспитания в современной школе?

Назовите структурные компоненты нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

**Литература:**

Азбука нравственного воспитания / Под ред. И.А. Каирова и О.С. Богдановой. – М., 1975.

Арцишевский, Р.А. Мировоззрение: сущность, специфика, развитие / Р.А. Арцишевский. – Львов, 1986.

Богданова, О.С. Нравственное воспитание старшеклассников: Кн. для учителя / О.С. Богданова, С.В. Черенкова. – М.: Просвещение, 1988.

Буянов, В.С. Научное мировоззрение. Социально-философский аспект / В.С. Буянов. – М., 1987.

Вернадский, В.И. Научное мировоззрение / Философия и мировоззрение / Сост. П.В. Алексеев / В.И. Вернадский. – М., 1990.

Гавриловец, К.В. Целесообразность приоритета нравственного воспитания в целостном образовательном процессе / К.В. Гавриловец / Праблемы выхавання. – 2004. – № 1. – С. 3 – 5.

Гавриловец, К.В. Нравственно-эстетическое воспитание школьников / К.В. Гавриловец, И.И. Казимирская. – Минск: Нар. асвета. 1988.

Журавлев, И.К. Через доказательства к убеждениям / И.К. Журавлев. – М., 1980.

Концепция непрерывного воспитания детей и молодежи в Республике Беларусь (2006).

Концепция патриотического воспитания молодежи в Республике Беларусь / Праблемы выхавання. – 2003. – № 4. – С. 113 – 119.

Лихачев, Б.Т. Теория эстетического воспитания школьников / Б.Т. Лихачев. – М., 1985.

Основы эстетического воспитания / Под ред. М.а. Кушаева. – М., 1988.

Попов, С.И. Формирование научного мировоззрения школьников: психологический аспект / С.И. Попов. / Советская педагогика. – 1991. – № 6.

Система эстетического воспитания школьников / Под ред. С.А. Герасимова. – М.: Педагогика, 1983.

Формирование нравственного сознания и поведения старшеклассников. – М.: Педагогика, 1988.

Харламов, И.Ф. Нравственное воспитание школьников / И.Ф. Харламов. – М., 1983.

Шуртаков К.П. Мировоззрение и методы его формирования. – Казань, 1989.

**_Тема 7. Формирование экологической культуры и здорового образа жизни._**

**_План:_**

Экологическая культура как специфический способ организации и совершенствования экологической деятельности человека.

Содержание понятий «экологическая культура», «экологический кризис», «экологическое воспитание», «экологическое образование».

Компоненты экологического образования и воспитания.

Уровни формирования экологической культуры личности.

**Глоссарий:**

**1. Экология – **общая наука об отношении организмов в окружающей среде (Э. Геккель), наука об организации и функционировании надорганизменных систем различных уровней: популяций, видов, биоценозов (сообществ), экосистем, биогеоцинозов и биосферы.

**Экологическая культура – **система научных знаний о взаимодействии человека, общества и природы; экологических ценностных ориентаций, норм и правил; нравственного и эстетического отношения к природе; умений и навыков по изучению природы и ее охране.

**3. Экологическое сознание – **экологические знания (сведения, выводы и обобщения) об окружающей природной среде и взаимодействии с ней человека, экологические мышление, чувства и воля.

**4. Экологический кризис – **трудности, проблемы экологического характера вследствие техногенной деятельности человека.

**5. Экологическое воспитание – ** целенаправленная, специально организованная, систематическая педагогическая деятельность, направленная на развитие экологической образованности и воспитанности детей, на формирование их экологического сознания, умений и навыков по изучению природы и ее охране.

**Экологическое образование **– процесс овладения учащимися системой научных знаний об окружающей природной реальности как среде жизнедеятельности человека, о влиянии производственной деятельности общества на природную среду, а также знаний, умений и навыков природоохранительной деятельности.

**Валеология - **наука о сохранении и укреплении здоровья человека, здоровом образе жизни.

**7.1. Экологическая культура как специфический способ организации и совершенствования экологической деятельности человека. **Экология как форма общественного сознания является частью биологической науки, изучающей закономерности взаимодействия и взаимоотношений внутри фауны и флоры, их представителей между собой и с окружающей средой. Термин «экология» в 1866 г. впервые употребил немецкий биолог Э. Геккель, образовав его от греческих слов «ойкос» (дом, жилище) и «логос» (слово, мысль). Под экологией Геккель понимал _«общую_ _науку об отношениях организмов к окружающей среде, куда относятся в широком смысле все «условия существования». _В CC столетии экологию определяют как биологическую науку **об организации и функционировании надорганизменных систем различных уровней: популяций, видов, биоценозов (сообществ), экосистем, биогеоцинозов и биосферы. **Часто ее рассматривают также как науку о взаимоотношениях организмов между собой и с окружающей средой. Современная экология **интенсивно изучает проблемы взаимодействия человека и биосферы. **

Мир природы – это среда обитания человека. Он заинтересован в сохранении целостности, чистоты, гармонии в природе и предотвращении нарушений биологического взаимодействия и равновесия. Вместе с тем человек, преобразовывая окружающую действительность, вмешивается в естественные процессы, нарушает их, использует богатства природы в своих интересах, иногда забывая, что он сам – тоже часть природы. Если деятельность человека протекает бесконтрольно, без учета **экологических закономерностей и возобновления восстановимых природных ресурсов, **биологический баланс природе может быть разрушен, что неизбежно повлечет за собой гибель человеческого сообщества.

**7.2. Содержание понятий «экологическая культура», «экологический кризис», «экологическое воспитание», «экологическое образование». **Сегодня уже существуют значительные экологические проблемы (кризисы, см. глоссарий) как общечеловеческого масштаба, так и региональные. Только усилиями всего человечества можно сохранить чистоту атмосферы, спасти от загрязнения Мировой океан, разумно использовать земные недра, предотвращая их полное истощение. Вместе с тем каждое отдельное государство должно проявлять заботу о чистоте своих природных регионов, бороться с истреблением лесов, флоры и фауны, способствовать культуре земледелия, сохранению почв.

Природа является для людей средой обитания, объектом познания и эстетического отношения. Ее явления эстетически совершенны и доставляют человеку глубокое духовное наслаждение. Проникновение в ее тайны способствует формированию научного мировоззрения. Этим обусловлена необходимость осуществления экологического образования и воспитания, которые способствуют формированию **экологического сознания, экологической культуры человека.**

Экологическое сознание включает в себя _экологические знания _(факты, сведения, выводы и обобщения об окружающей среде и взаимодействии с ней живых организмов), _эстетические чувства и экологическую ответственность. _Использование человеком природы требует от него развитого _экологического мышления, _проявляющегося в умении экономно и эффективно использовать экологические знания при создании промышленных и сельскохозяйственных объектов, в творческом подходе к предотвращению и устранению отрицательных для природы последствий некоторых технологических процессов производства. В состав экологического сознания входят также _волевые устремления _человека, направленные на охрану природы. Таким образом, экологическое сознание – это **знания** об экологических закономерностях, переживание **эстетических чувств **от наблюдения за природой, **ответственность **за ее сохранение; **экологическое мышление, **способствующее поддержанию природного баланса, и **добрая воля **человека, позволяющая реализовать экологические знания и мышление.

Экологическое сознание выполняет функции, присущие научному мировоззрению: **просветительную **(изучение природы как среды обитания человека и как эстетическое совершенство); **развивающую **(развитие умений осмысливать экологические явления, устанавливать связи и зависимости, существующие в мире растений и животных); **воспитательную **(формирование у учащихся нравственного и эстетического отношения к природе); **организующую **(стимулирование природоохранительной деятельности школьников); **прогностическую **(развитие умений предвидеть возможные последствия тех или иных действий человека в природе).

Эффективная реализация данных функций обусловливает формирование у учащихся **экологической культуры как совокупности экологического сознания и экологической деятельности, поведения.**

Экологическая культура как важная часть научного мировоззрения формируется в процессе экологического воспитания**.**

**Экологическое воспитание – это целенаправленная, специально организованная, систематическая педагогическая деятельность, направленная на развитие экологической образованности и воспитанности детей. **Под экологической образованностью и воспитанностью понимается:

v сформированность экологических знаний, умений и навыков природоохранительной деятельности;

v развитие нравственно-эстетических чувств по отношению к природе;

v осознание учащимися положения о том, что человек – это часть природы, природа – среда обитания человека;

v наличие твердой воли к осуществлению природоохранительной работы.

Экологическое воспитание осуществляется в результате **целенаправленного обучения и воспитания** в школе. В ходе **нравственного и эстетического воспитания **вырабатываются бережное отношение учащихся к окружающей природной среде, любовь ко всему живому, умения наслаждаться красотой природы. **Общественно полезный труд **приучает школьников к природоохранной работе. Эта взаимосвязь и обусловленность разнообразных видов деятельности определяют **систему экологического воспитания, **в которой значительную роль отыгрывает **«экологическое образование» **(см. глоссарий).

**7.3. Компоненты экологического образования и воспитания. **Сопоставление сущности понятий «экологическое образование» и «экологическое воспитание» позволяют выделить их общие и специфические проявления (компоненты). Так, общим для данных понятий является компонент – экологические знания как система научной информации об окружающей природной реальности как среде жизнедеятельности человека, о влиянии производственной деятельности людей на природу, об экологических кризисах и проблемах, путях их разрешения, способах выживания человека в неблагоприятных экологических условиях.

В основном данный компонент формирования реализуется **_в процессе экологического образования._**

Экологическое образование осуществляется на уроках естественно-математического и гуманитарно-эстетического циклов. Так, _биология и география_ рисуют детям картину экологического состояния современного мира растений, животных, всей окружающей среды. _Физика и химия_ дают учащимся комплекс политехнических знаний, научные основы современного производства. _История, обществоведение, основы государства и права _показывают недопустимость варварского отношения к природе, ее хищнической эксплуатации. Учащиеся узнают о недостатках законодательства, регулирующего отношения к природе государственных и общественных организаций, отдельных личностей.

_Литература, языки, изобразительное искусство, музыка _раскрывают эстетическую сущность природы, ее неповторимую красоту, оказывающую огромное влияние на развитие духовности и нравственности человека.

Важнейшим компонентом экологического воспитания является формирование **_экологического сознания _**(см. глоссарий), где наряду со знаниями экологического характера формируются экологические _взгляды, чувства, убеждения, твердая воля к решению экологических проблем, к природоохранной деятельности._

В системе экологического воспитания большая роль принадлежит _туристско-краеведческой работе, _созданию школьных лесничеств, уголков природы в Домах и Дворцах школьников, объединений учащихся-экологов, кружков юных натуралистов и т.д.

Эффективное осуществление экологического воспитания зависит от разрешения некоторых противоречий. Во-первых, школьникам важно осознать, что поскольку природа является источником всех материальных благ, люди стремятся взять от нее как можно больше. Вместе с тем ее запасы не бесконечны, поэтому их использование должно быть разумным. Противоречие преодолимо, если деятельность человека в природе направлена _одновременно на ее использование и сохранение. _Во-вторых, природа – это важнейший фактор воспитания детей, их интеллектуального, эстетически-нравственного и физического развития. Но урбанизация (рост городов, городского населения), широкое применение техники, автоматизация производства и быта отчуждают детей от природы, подменяют духовно-эстетическое отношение к ней утилитарно-прагматическим. Противоречие разрешимо только при условии эффективного экологического воспитания в результате познавательной и практической деятельности в природе, эстетического освоения природной среды.

Показателями экологической образованности и воспитанности (а следовательно, сформированности экологического сознания во всей широте понимания этого термина) являются:

v знание и понимание школьниками современных экологических проблем;

v осознание ими личной ответственности за сохранение природы;

v активная природоохранная деятельность в соответствии с возрастными особенностями учащихся;

v развитое чувство любви к природе; умение видеть и понимать красоту природы, любоваться и наслаждаться ею.

**7.4. Уровни формирования экологической культуры личности. **Разработкакритериев сформированности экологического сознания учащихся позволяет определить уровни экологической культуры личности:

v **Высокий уровень **характеризуется тем, что в сознании конкретной личности представлены _все компоненты экологического сознания_ (глубокие и прочные экологические знания, развитое экологическое мышление, отношение к природе как к источнику эстетического наслаждения, сформированность эстетических чувств и переживаний восприятия природы, устойчивые ЗУН(ы) в области природоохранной деятельности, стремление к их реализации, то есть твердая воля к защите и сбережению природных ресурсов, флоры и фауны).

v **Достаточный уровень **формирования экологической культуры человека обусловлен сформированностью знаний, умений и навыков по охране природы, хотя экологические знания, мышление, эстетические чувства могут быть развиты минимально.

v **О низком уровне **развития экологической культуры можно говорить в том случае, если человек **_экологически неграмотен, воспринимает природу только как источник благосостояния человека, не замечая ее эстетических проявлений, не осведомлен о региональных и глобальных экологических проблемах. _**Экологическая грамотность – это способность и готовность к участию в деятельности по предотвращению и устранению ущерба, причиняемого природе производственно-хозяйственной деятельностью людей. Экологическая грамотность складывается из понимания природы как среды обитания человечества, его дома; из естественно-научных знаний человека и знаний о процессе взаимодействия природы и общества; из умений и навыков природоохранной деятельности.

Об уровнях формирования экологической культуры учащихся средних школ необходимо говорить в связи с их возрастными особенностями.

**_Для младших школьников_**высокий уровень экологической культуры проявляется в основных знаниях об окружающем их мире природы, в эмоционально-нравственном отношении к природной среде (этика очеловечивания природы). В плане экологического образования и воспитания предполагается освоение детьми простых нравственно-экологических понятий, норм и правил (изучение понятий о природных закономерностях, о взаимозависимости природы и человека, о социальных мотивах отношения человека к природе и т.д.).

Высокий уровень экологической культуры**_ учащихся подросткового возраста _**характеризуется наличием системы научных знаний экологического характера, которая усваивается в процессе экологического образования на уроках естественно-математического и гуманитарного циклов, и сформированностью определенного опыта социального взаимодействия и ответственного отношения к природе во всех видах деятельности. Экологические образование и воспитание в этом возрасте направлены на осознание подростками **_своей личной ответственности за последствия своих действий по отношению к окружающей среде. _**Учащихся этого возраста необходимо включать в такие формы организации экологической деятельности, как экспедиции, походы, экскурсии, акции, практикумы, кружки, клубы экологического характера. Педагогам, работающим над формированием экологической культуры учащихся подросткового возраста, необходимо понимать, что экологическое просвещение и приобщение учащихся-подростков к экологической деятельности должны быть паритетны (равнозначны).

Проявления высокого уровня экологической культуры у **_старшеклассников_** связаны _с углублением и систематизацией знаний о природе, об экологических проблемах индустриального и постиндустриального общества. _Реализация этих знаний предполагает организацию общественно полезной экологической деятельности в связи с профессиональной ориентаций старшеклассников.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

Что такое экология? Почему понятие возникло только в XIX столетии?

В чем состоит сущность понятия «экологический кризис»? Какие экологические кризисы Вам известны?

Определите сущность понятий «экологическая культура», «экологическое воспитание», «экологическое образование»; докажите их взаимосвязь, покажите различия.

Из каких основных элементов складывается система экологического воспитания и какие противоречия разрешаются с ее помощью?

Как проявляются высокий и достаточный уровни формирования экологической культуры учащихся разных возрастов?

Определите формы и методы экологического образования и воспитания школьников.

**Литература:**

1. Дерябо, С.Д., Ясвин В.А. Экологическая педагогика и психология / С.Д. Дерябо, В.А. Ясвин. – Р.-на-Д., 1996.

Кукушин, В.С. Экологическое воспитание / Теория и методика воспитательной работы: Учеб. пособие / В.С. Кукушин. – Ростов н/Д: Издат. центр «МарТ», 2002. – С.109 – 125.

Подласый, И.П. Экологические и трудовые воспитательные дела / Педагогика: Новый курс: Учеб. для студ. высш.учеб. заведений: В 2 кн. / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. - С. 174 – 177.

Экологическое образование школьников / Под ред. И.Д. Зверева, Т.И. Суровегиной. – М., 1983.

Экологическое и эстетическое воспитание школьников. / Под ред. Л.П. Печко. – М., 1984.

_Тема 8. Воспитание учащихся в коллективе, семье, социуме._

План:

Роль коллектива в развитии и формировании личности.

Понятие воспитательного коллектива

Динамика, этапы (стадии) становления воспитательного коллектива.

Семья – воспитательная среда ребенка.

Виды и типы семей, особенности их влияния на ребенка.

Формы и методы взаимодействия школы с семьей.

Роль и значение в воспитании учащихся национальных, моральных ценностей общества.

Глобальная цель воспитания - всестороннее развитие личности.

Т.е. формирование базовая культура личности: нравственно эстетическое воспитания, физическое воспитание, формирование научного мировоззрения.

Только в коллективе формируется личность.

Дети всегда любят играть. Учитывая это обстоятельство педагог должен быть романтиком, потому что мы все родом из детства.

Глоссарий:

1. _Коллектив – _группа объединенных общими социально значимыми целями и задачами людей, достигшая в процессе социально ценной совместной деятельности высокого уровня развития.

_2. Детский воспитательный коллектив – _развитая группа детей, которая объединена общими, имеющими общественно ценностный смысл целями и совместной деятельностью по их достижению, в которой есть органы самоуправления.

«Коллектив – это социальный живой организм, который потому и организм, что он имеет органы, что там есть полномочия, ответственность, соотношения частей, взаимозависимость, а если ничего этого нет, то нет и коллектива, а есть просто толпа или сборище» (А.С. Макаренко).

_3. Семья – _малая социальная группа, члены которой связаны брачными или родственными узами, общностью быта, взаимной моральной и материальной ответственностью.

_3.1. Роль коллектива в развитии и формировании личности._ Основной закономерностью осуществления воспитательного процесса является _воспитание ребенка в коллективе и через коллектив_. В связи с этим в педагогической теории значительное внимание уделяется разработке вопросов коллективного воспитания.

Воспитательный коллектив – основная база накопления детьми позитивного социального опыта. Опыт приобретается воспитанниками в семье, в спонтанном, неорганизованном общении со сверстниками, через средства массовой информации, чтение книг и т.д. Однако только в коллективе его освоение специально планируется и направляется педагогами-профессионалами. Коллектив открывает возможности накопления опыта общественного поведения в разнообразных позициях: в позиции руководства и активной деятельности, в позиции подчинения другим мнениям и воздействиям, в позиции активного противопоставления своих мнений и действий. В конечном итоге это должно обеспечить _формирование таких социально ценных качеств, как гражданственность, гуманизм, инициативность, ответственность, справедливость._

Вне коллектива не могут формироваться такие важные для личностного развития ребенка качества, как _адекватная самооценка, уровень притязаний, самоуважение, чувство собственного достоинства._

Организация коллективной учебно-познавательной, ценностно-ориентационной деятельности и общения создает условия для формирования и упражнений в проявлении интеллектуальной и нравственной свободы. Только в коллективной жизнедеятельности формируются _интеллектуально-нравственные ориентации личности _и целый ряд _общественно значимых умений и навыков._

Ничем не заменима роль коллектива _в организации трудовой деятельности детей._ В условиях коллективных отношений стимулируется проявление взаимоответственности за конечные результаты труда, взаимопомощь и взаимоподдержка.

Коллективная жизнедеятельность школьников открывает неограниченные возможности для реализации физического и художественно-эстетического потенциала развивающейся личности учащегося. Физкультурно-оздоровительная и художественно-эстетическая деятельность, организуемая в коллективе, стимулирует обмен духовными ценностями, формирование эстетического отношения к действительности, способствует _эмоциональному развитию, _вызывает чувства сопереживания, эмпативность.

Роль коллектива в развитии личности состоит в том, что он _открывает возможности практического освоения демократических форм организации жизнедеятельности. _Это реализуется через активное участие в школьном самоуправлении и многообразной общественной жизни.

Педагогически ориентированный коллектив создает благоприятные условия для формирования социально ценной сущности личности и проявления ее индивидуальности.

Таким образом, на вопрос: «Что дает коллектив личности?» мы можем ответить следующим образом:

- удовлетворяет потребности личности в общении и самоутверждении;

- является сферой жизнедеятельности (человек постоянно находится в каких-то общественно и личностно значимых объединениях, вступая в разнообразные взаимодействия и взаимоотношения с другими людьми);

- дает богатый эмоциональный опыт;

- формирует поведенческий опыт, социальная ценность которого очень значима в жизни;

- в коллективе человек познает в большей степени себя, адекватно оценивает свои достоинства и недостатки;

- развивает социально значимые качества и свойства характера, позволяющие полноценно реализовать индивидуальные возможности и способности.

Еще в CUIII веке о необходимости организации детских воспитательных коллективов говорил швейцарский педагог И.Г. Песталоцци. Эту задачу он решал практически, когда создавал детские приюты (для детей-сирот, потерявших родителей в годы социальных беспорядков, потрясавших Западную Европу в этот период) и строил воспитание в них по типу семейного коллектива, в котором старшие заботились о младших, царили благожелательные отношения и трудовая атмосфера.

Теоретические основы проблемы коллективного воспитания одним из первых стал разрабатывать основоположник так называемой «школы действия» в Германии Вильгельм Лай [1862 - 1926]. Он указывал на то, что дети гораздо легче приучаются соблюдать правила и нормы поведения в процессе коллективной деятельности и сделал выводы о необходимости создания воспитательных детских объединений. «Основной педагогический принцип действия, - писал В. Лай, - с необходимостью заключает в себе _принцип общественного действия, _трудового_ объединения._ И в самом деле, воспитание путем коллектива и для коллектива мы встречаем во все времена: у египтян, у спартанцев, в замках средневековья, в филантропинах эпохи Просвещения…» [Лай В.А. Школа действия. Реформа школы сообразно требованиям природы и культуры. – Пг., 1920. – С. 25].

Наибольший рассвет коллективное воспитание достигнуто в 20 веке. В СССР был крутой чувак Макаренко =).

С начала 20-х годов CC века проблема развития и формирования коллектива считалась традиционно педагогической, хотя отдельные аспекты коллективной жизни изучались и в рамках других наук. Интерес к коллективу, его роли в обществе сформировался во многих гуманитарных науках. Философия исследует коллектив как социальную общность людей в его отношении к личности. Социальная психология изучает закономерности коллективообразования, взаимоотношения коллектива и личности на психологическом уровне. Юриспруденция и ее отрасль криминалистика рассматривают коллектив как одну из разновидностей социальных групп с позиции среды, которая препятствует формированию мотивов и условий отступления от норм общественной жизни.

Педагогика изучает вопросы создания коллектива, использования его возможностей для всестороннего развития личности в процессе обучения и воспитания .

Педагогические основы организации и воспитания детского коллектива по большому счету были разработаны _советскими педагогами._ Необходимость коллективного воспитания они связывали, прежде всего, с реализацией целевых установок _социалистического общества _по формированию у людей коллективистских качеств, умений сочетать общественные интересы с личными.

Разрабатывали теорию коллектива такие известные советские педагоги, как Н.К. Крупская, С.А. Макаренко, С.Т. Шацкий, В.А. Сухомлинский и др.

Н.К. Крупская в своих статьях [Крупская Н.К. Пед. соч.: В 10 т. Т. 3. – М., 1959] рассматривала коллектив как среду развития ребенка, придавала большое значение организационному единству детей, самоуправлению в детском коллективе. Ею были разработаны методические основы коллективного самоуправления в детских учебных заведениях.

Теория коллективного воспитания получила практическое воплощение в опыте первых школ-коммун. Одной из таких школ в составе Первой опытной станции по народному образованию руководил С.Т. Шацкий. Он на практике доказал возможность организации детского школьного коллектива и подтвердил его действенность как эффективной формы организации воспитанников, обусловливающей всестороннее развитие личности.

Особо весомый вклад в разработку теории коллектива внес А.С. Макаренко. Он одним из первых определил стройную концепцию воспитательного коллектива, выделил стадии его развития и разработал методики организации и формирования. Разработанные выдающимся советским педагогом система перспективных линий в организации детского коллектива, методика параллельного действия, отношения ответственной зависимости, принцип гласности и др. направлены на то, чтобы вызвать лучшее в человеке, обеспечить ему радостное (мажорное) самочувствие, защищенность, уверенность в своих силах.

А.С. Макаренко подчеркивал, что коллектив – это действенный инструмент воспитания отдельной личности. Он считал, что нужно воспитывать целостный коллектив, т.е. построить такие формы воспитания, чтобы каждый был вынужден находиться в общем движении. Это не значит, что педагог недооценивал роль индивидуального подхода в воспитательном процессе. Суть его коллективной воспитательной системы в том, что в ней тонко сочетается коллективное воспитание с хорошо поставленной индивидуальной работой с детьми.

Последовательное развитие идеи А.С. Макаренко получили в педагогических трудах и опыте В.А. Сухомлинского. Он считал важнейшей задачей школы обеспечение творческого саморазвития личности в коллективе и строил целостный педагогический процесс как активное взаимодействие коллектива учащихся с педагогическим коллективом. В.А. Сухомлинский в основу своей воспитательной системы творческого развития личности заложил идею формирования субъектной позиции каждого учащегося как представителя общешкольного коллектива.

В последние десятилетия педагогические исследования направлены на _выявление более эффективных форм организации воспитательных коллективов_ (Т.Е. Конникова, Л.И. Новикова, А.В. Мудрик, О.С. Богданова, И.Б. Первин и др.); _ разработку принципов и методов стимулирования коллективной деятельности _(Л.Ю. Гордин, М.П. Шульц и др.); _развитие воспитательных функций коллектива и самоуправления в нем _(В.М. Коротов и др.); _разработку педагогической инструментовки деятельности коллектива _(Э.С. Кузнецова, Н.Е. Щуркова и др).

Современная концепция воспитательного коллектива (Т.А. Куракин, Л.И. Новикова, А.В. Мудрик) рассматривает его _как модель общества,_ _отражающую не столько форму общественной организации, сколько_ _те отнош__ения, атмосферу, систему ценностей, которые в нем приняты._

_3.2. Понятие воспитательного коллектива._ Слово «коллектив» происходит от латинского colligo, что в переводе на русский язык означает «объединяю» (а латинское collectivus – собирательный).

На основе результатов собственного педагогических опыта А.С. Макаренко определил, что детский воспитательный коллектив – это высокоразвитая группа детей, которую объединяют общие, имеющие общественно ценный смысл цели и совместная деятельность, организуемая для их достижения.

«Коллектив – это социальный живой организм, который потому и организм, что он имеет органы, что там есть полномочия, ответственность, соотношение частей, взаимозависимость, а если ничего этого нет, то нет и коллектива, а есть просто толпа или сборище» [Макаренко А.С. Соч.: В 7 т. Т. 5. – М.,1958. – С.229].

Объединенные единством общественно значимой цели и деятельности, члены детского коллектива вступают в определенные отношения ответственной зависимости, руководства и подчинения при безусловном равенстве всех членов и их одинаковой ответственности перед коллективом. Воспитательный коллектив имеет свои органы управления, которые избираются коллегиально.

Характерными признаками детского воспитательного коллектива являются:

- наличие общественно значимых целей, их последовательное развитие как условие и механизм постоянного движения вперед;

- систематическое включение детей в разнообразную социальную деятельность;

- соответствующая организация совместной деятельности;

- систематическая практическая связь детского коллектива с обществом.

Значимы такие признаки коллектива, как наличие стабильного численного состава, традиций и увлекательных перспектив жизнедеятельности, взаимопомощи и доверия, требовательности членов коллектива друг к другу, развитых критики и самокритики, сознательной дисциплины и т.д.

А.С. Макаренко к отличительным признакам детского воспитательного коллектива относил мажор (постоянную бодрость, энергичность детей, их готовность к действию); ощущение каждым членом коллектива его ценности, гордости за свой коллектив – наличие коллективного достоинства; дружеское единение членов коллектива, наличие положительных межличностных отношений, определяющих у каждого чувство личностной защищенности в коллективе; активность в коллективе каждого и в то же время привычка к сдержанности в эмоции, в слове, в движении.

Важно иметь в виду, что признаки, характерные для развитого коллектива, не возникают автоматически в только что созданных детских группах. Только высокоразвитый коллектив успешно выполняет свои социальные функции:

- организационную (детский коллектив становится субъектом управления своей общественно полезной деятельности);

- воспитательную (он становится носителем нравственных убеждений);

- функции стимулирования (коллектив способствует формированию нравственно ценных стимулов всех общественно полезных дел, регулирует поведение своих членов, их взаимоотношения),

- объединения (консолидации) и регулирования.

Как организованное объединение учащихся коллектив формируется постепенно, в результате специальных усилий педагогов. А.С. Макаренко подчеркивал, что создать здоровый и сплоченный детский коллектив – дело весьма сложное, требующее продолжительного времени и знаний о структуре высокоразвитой группы детей, о методике формирования коллективистских отношений.

Для практической работы в школе большое значение имеет вопрос о структуре коллектива и его органов. Существует общешкольный коллектив, оптимальный количественный состав которого должен быть не более 500 учащихся. Значение общешкольного коллектива велико, но он не оказывает непосредственное воздействие на каждого воспитанника в отдельности.

Непосредственное воспитательное влияние на развивающуюся личность оказывает первичный коллектив, то есть такой, в котором дети постоянно находятся в деловом и межличностном взаимодействии.

Первичные воспитательные коллективы существуют _постоянные и временные. _По характеру деятельности все многообразие первичных коллективов можно разделить на три группы:

- организованные на основе разнообразной, в том числе учебной, деятельности (школьный класс, пионерский отряд и т.п.);

- организованные на основе какого-то одного вида деятельности, к которой учащиеся имеют склонности, выбирают ее добровольно (кружки по интересам, предметные кружки, клубы, спортивные секции и т.д.);

- основанные на игре, либо каком-то другом виде деятельности по месту жительства (детские комнаты, дворовые футбольные команды и т.п.).

По возрастному составу первичные коллективы могут быть _одновозрастными и разновозрастными. _Ребенок может быть членом сразу нескольких первичных коллективов. Важно, чтобы их сочетание содействовало решению задачи гармоничного и всестороннего развития личности воспитанника.

Первичный коллектив в свою очередь имеет собственную внутреннюю структуру. Успешное функционирование детского воспитательного коллектива требует _наличия в нем органов, координирующих и направляющих деятельность детей по достижению общественно значимых целей. _Главным органом детского коллектива является общее собрание воспитанников.

Для решения оперативных задач в коллективе формируется актив. Он, как правило, состоит из старосты (класса, отряда, бригады), из ответственных за разнообразные поручения (физорги, звеньевые, члены редколлегии и т.д.). Им первичный коллектив поручает планирование, распределение поручений, проверку их исполнения и другие функции управления. Актив является органом ученического самоуправления, наличие и функционирование которого во многом определяет уровень развития коллектива.

В число активистов подбираются наиболее деятельные и пользующиеся уважением сверстников школьники. Обычно актив избирают сами учащиеся. Естественно, что и педагог не может стоять в стороне при выборе и определении актива, поэтому он обязан изучать деловые и личные качества воспитанников и их положение в коллективе, чтобы предотвратить появление коллективных лидеров с отрицательной общественной направленностью.

В последнее время в теории и методике работы по формированию детского воспитательного коллектива в его структуре стали выделять так называемые _малые группы (иногда их называют неформальными), _в которых отношения учащихся носят эмоционально-психологический характер, то есть развиваются на основе личных симпатий, предрасположенности друг к другу. Эти микрогруппы могут занимать в коллективе различное положение: лидирующее, ситуативно лидирующее, обособившееся; положение группы, замкнувшейся, отделившейся от коллектива по своим личным интересам. Задача педагога состоит не в борьбе с неформальными группами (их существование обусловлено самой жизнью и не всегда противоречит требованиям коллектива), а в объединении микрогрупп на основе общих интересов, в создании здорового общественного мнения, положительных межличностных отношений.

Особенно устойчивый характер неформальные группы приобретают в подростковых классных коллективах. Это связано с усиливающимся в этом возрасте стремлением к самопознанию и самоопределению. В тех случаях, когда неформальные группы являются носителями позитивных социальных ценностей, когда их авторитет не противоречит жизни здорового коллектива, они обогащают процесс социального развития личности, дополняя и углубляя влияние коллектива.

Могут возникать ситуации, когда влияние микрогруппы разрушает коллективистские отношения. При этом процесс социального развития членов коллектива (особенно из неформальных групп) затрудняется, требуются дополнительные усилия коллектива, педагогов по преодолению сложившейся ситуации. Классный коллектив является нередко важнейшим средством, которое может уберечь личность от воздействия негативных неформальных групп. Он усиливает воздействие всех имеющихся в распоряжении педагогов воспитательных влияний (личного примера, убеждения, наглядности) и становится естественной средой, где подростки приобретают положительный социальный опыт, включаясь в совместную со сверстниками общественно-полезную деятельность.

_8.3. Динамика и этапы (стадии) становления воспитательного коллектива._ Коллектив как специально организованное объединение, высокоразвитая группа учащихся формируется не сразу. Ни одно объединение людей изначально не проявляет его существенных признаков. Процесс формирования коллектива длительный и проходит через ряд этапов. Подробную технологию поэтапного формирования коллектива содержит методика, созданная А.С. Макаренко. Он сформулировал закон жизни коллектива: _движение – форма жизни коллектива, остановка –_ _форма его смерти._ Педагог определил принципы развития коллектива (гласность, ответственная зависимость, наличие перспективных линий, принцип параллельного действия); вычленил этапы (стадии) развития коллектива.

Чтобы стать коллективом, группа должна пройти нелегкий путь качественных преобразований. На этом пути А.С. Макаренко выделяет несколько стадий (этапов).

_Первая стадия (этап) – _становление коллектива (стадия первоначального сплочения). Организатор коллектива – педагог, он организовывает жизнь и деятельность группы, объясняя цели и смысл деятельности и предъявляя прямые, ясные по смыслу и содержанию, решительные требования.

Актив только выявляется и определяется, уровень самостоятельности членов коллектива очень низкий. Преобладают развивающиеся личностные отношения, они еще неустойчивы, нередко конфликтны.

Макаренко назвал ее песчаную россыпь, субъектом является учитель который на первом общем собрании говорит общие требования.

_Субъект воспитания на этом этапе – учитель._

А.Н. Лутошкин образно называет детскую группу на этой стадии «песчаной россыпью», «мягкой глиной».

Это обязательный этап.

_Вторая стадия _характеризуется тем, что требования педагога поддерживаются активом, эта наиболее сознательная часть группы предъявляет их товарищам, требования педагога становятся опосредованными. Второй этап – это переход воспитанников к самоуправлению. Для второй стадии формирования коллектива характерна стабилизация его структуры. Коллектив уже выступает как _целостная система, _в которой начинают действовать механизмы самоорганизации и саморегуляции. Он уже способен требовать от свои членов определенных норм поведения, при этом круг требований расширяется. На второй стадии развития коллектив уже выступает _как инструмент целенаправленного воспитания определенных качеств личности. _

На этом этапе преодолеваются противоречия: между коллективом и отдельными учениками, опережающими в своем развитии требования коллектива или, наоборот, отстающими от этих требований; между общими и индивидуальными перспективами; между нормами поведения коллектива и нормами, стихийно складывающимися в классе; между отдельными группами учеников с разными ценностными ориентациями и т.д. По А.Н. Лутошкину, этот период в развитии коллектива можно определить как «мерцающий маяк».

_Третья и последующие стадии _характеризуют расцвет коллектива. В эти периоды большая часть членов детской группы предъявляет требования к себе и товарищам и помогает педагогам корректировать развитие каждого в отдельности. Требования коллектив предъявляет в форме общественного мнения. _Общественное коллективное мнение – совокупность оценочных суждений, выражающих отношение коллектива (или большей его части) к событиям и явлениям в жизни общества и данного коллектива. _Появление способности к формированию общественного мнения свидетельствует о высоком уровне развития группы, превращения ее в коллектив.

А.Н. Лутошкин назвал коллектив на этих этапах развития «алый парус», «горящий факел», так как его деятельность направлена на достижение общественно значимой цели. В нем формируются гуманистические взаимоотношения, вырабатываются социально значимые _общие ценности_ _и традиции_, складывается благоприятный социально-психологический климат, присутствуют полная самоуправляемость и самоуправление. _Субъект воспитания на этих этапах – сама личность. _Педагог совместно с активом, опираясь на общественное мнение детского коллектива, поддерживает, сохраняет и стимулирует потребность в самовоспитании и самосовершенствовании у каждого члена коллектива. Учителю на этом этапе следует отказаться от злоупотребления прямыми требованиями, направленными непосредственно к каждому воспитаннику. Здесь вступает в силу _принцип параллельного действия _(А..С. Макаренко). Сущность этого принципа заключается в том, что _воспитательное_ _воздействие на школьника осуществляется не непосредственно, а опосредованно, через общественное мнение, через друзей, сверстников, через первичный коллектив. _Каждый член коллектива оказывается под «параллельным» воздействием, по крайней мере, трех сил – воспитателя, актива и всего коллектива. При повышении уровня сформированности коллектива непосредственное воздействие воспитателя на каждого отдельного воспитанника ослабевает, а воздействие коллектива усиливается. В сочинениях А.С. Макаренко можно найти много примеров успешного осуществления принципа параллельного действия. Так, он никогда не искал конкретных виновников дисциплинарных нарушений, предоставляя право разбираться с проступком самому коллективу, лишь исподволь направляя действия актива. Однако педагог предупреждал, что пользоваться данным принципом в таких ситуациях нужно умело и осторожно, так как коллектив может сурово наказать провинившихся, превысив меру наказания за какой-то незначительный проступок, что может нанести вред личностному развитию как провинившегося, так и тех, кто его наказывает.

Процесс развития коллектива не идет как плавный переход от одного этапа к другому. Возможны остановки и скачки в развитии, движение вспять. Между этапами нет четких границ: возможности для перехода к следующему этапу создаются в рамках предыдущего. Уже развитый коллектив не должен останавливаться в своем движении, которое обеспечивают новые цели, перспективы коллективной жизни.

А.С. Макаренко считал выбор цели важным моментом в обеспечении жизнедеятельности коллектива. Практическую цель, достижение которой способно увлечь всех, он называл перспективой. Педагог исходил из того, что «истинным стимулом человеческой жизни является _завтрашняя радость»._

А.С. Макаренко разработал систему перспективных линий в методике формирования и воспитания коллектива.

Он выделил _близкую перспективу (_воскресный поход, проведение коллективного творческого дела (КТД); высший уровень близкой перспективы – радость от общения и совместного труда).

_Средняя перспектива, _по мнению А.С. Макаренко, заключается в проекте события, несколько отодвинутого во времени. Для достижения этой перспективы необходимы некоторое время и определенные усилия (проведение предметных и досуговых вечеров, спортландий, трудовых дел, позволяющих на заработанные деньги приобрести необходимую коллективу вещь или отправиться в турпоездку и т.д.). Среднюю перспективу целесообразно выдвигать тогда, когда в классе уже сформирован действенный актив, способный выступить с инициативой и повести за собой других.

_Далекая перспектива – _это цель, отодвинутая на значительное время, наиболее социально значимая и требующая больших усилий для достижения. В такой перспективе обязательно сочетаются личные и общественные потребности. Пример наиболее распространенной далекой перспективы – цель успешного окончания школы и правильного выбора профессии. Воспитание на далекой перспективе дает эффект лишь тогда, когда главное место в коллективной деятельности занимает труд, когда коллектив увлечен совместной деятельностью, когда для достижения цели требуются совместные усилия.

Знание сущности детского воспитательного коллектива, структуры и этапов развития позволяет определить основные условия для его формирования.

По мнению И.Ф. Харламова, коллектив создается не путем разговоров и бесед о коллективизме. Методика создания коллектива базируется на следующих основных положениях:

v _коллективистские отношения возникают в разнообразной и содержате-льной совместной деятельности, в которую нужно вовлекать учащихся;_

v _необходимо организовывать и стимулировать эту деятельность таким образом, чтобы она сплачивала и объединяла учащихся._

Отсюда следуют важные выводы о том, что:

а) в качестве основных средств воспитания детского коллектива выступают учебная и разнообразная внеклассная работа, трудовая, общественная, игровая, культурно-массовая деятельность учащихся;

б) в процессе организации учебной, внеклассной работы и разнообразных видов деятельности школьников необходимо применять специальную методику, направленную на создание детского воспитательного коллектива.

Основу этой методики составляют:

Умелое предъявление педагогом требований к учащимся.

Формирование и воспитание ученического актива.

Организация перспектив в жизнедеятельности класса либо другой группы детей.

Формирование в группе здорового общественного мнения.

Создание и развитие хороших традиций коллективной жизни.

Такими параллельными линиями он называл требования со стороны учителя и со стороны самих учащихся: педагог - актив - участники - отдельно взятая личность

Методика предъявления требований начинается с четкого определения норм и правил поведения учащихся на уроках и переменах, по отношению к старшим и друг к другу, вне школы и т.д. Обычно это делается на первоначальном этапе на классном часу или во время специальной беседы. К тактичному и благожелательному предъявлению требований к учащимся необходимо прибегать и в дальнейшем, побуждая ребят к преодолению недостатков.

Существенное значение имеет _соблюдение меры _в предъявлении требований к учащимся. Еще К.Д. Ушинский писал: «Приучите дитя сначала повиноваться 2 – 3 легким требованиям, не стесняя его самостоятельности ни множеством, ни трудностью их, и вы можете быть уверены, что оно будет легче подчиняться и новым нашим постановлениям. Если же стесните дитя разом множеством правил, вы вынудите его к нарушению того или другого из них..."» [Ушинский К.Д. Собр. соч: В 11 т. Т. 10. – М. – Л., 1950. – С. 390 - 391]. В этом смысле важно выдвигать требования с учетом индивидуальных особенностей школьников: мера требований изменяется по отношению к слабым по состоянию здоровья учащимся; иной она должна быть для детей с низким уровнем обученности и воспитанности, обучаемости и воспитуемости. В процессе предъявления требований педагог должен учитывать специфику детской группы.

Вопросы методик воспитания ученического актива, использования принципа параллельного действия и системы перспективных линий, формирования здорового общественного мнения достаточно полно освещены в разделе лекции о стадиях формирования коллектива (см. выше).

В формировании и воспитании детского коллектива большую роль отыгрывают традиции (от лат. traditio – передача), _устойчивые формы коллективной жизни, которые эмоционально воплощают нормы, обычаи, положительный опыт деятельности, желания воспитанников._ В общешкольном коллективе традиционны праздники, посвященные первому и последнему звонку, вечера встреч с выпускниками, традиционны трудовые десанты и т.д. Первичный коллектив вырабатывает свои традиции. А.С. Макаренко утверждал: «Ничто так не скрепляет коллектив, как традиция. Воспитать традиции, сохранить их – чрезвычайно важная задача воспитательной работы. Школа, в которой нет традиций, не может быть хорошей школой» [Макаренко А.С. Соч.: В 7 т. Т. 5. – М., 1958. – С. 121].

Важным условием развития коллектива и его нормального функционирования является жизнерадостный тон и стиль отношений, атмосфера доверия и требовательности, наличие критики и самокритики.

А.С. Макаренко назвал в разработанной им методике такие условия правильного тона и стиля в коллективе:

- _мажор_ – бодрость, радость, красота;

- _гордость за свой коллектив_ и чувство собственного достоинства;

- _дружеское единение_ членов коллектива;

- _активность,_ готовность к упорядоченному деловому действию;

- _привычка к сдержанности_ в словах, движениях, эмоциях;

- высокая _сознательная дисциплина._

В отличие от взрослых деятельность детских воспитательных коллективов должна быть пронизана _элементами игры, романтики и красочности,_ характеризоваться целеустремленностью, активностью и инициативой воспитанников. Это условие существования детского коллектива непременно должно быть осознано педагогом и сам он должен уметь играть с детьми, жить их интересами, быть романтиком и хотя бы немного ребенком. Педагог осуществляет руководство организацией коллективных отношений на первоначальной стадии возникновения коллектива, в дальнейшем ему необходимо стать его членом и всегда помнить, что «все мы родом из детства».

_8.4. Семья – воспитательная среда ребенка._

Это воспитание влияет на весь комплекс физического и духовного развития растущего в человека.

Первым коллективом в жизни, в который ребенок попадает с момента рождения, является семья.

Семейное воспитание – общее название для процессов воздействия на детей со стороны родителей и других членов семьи с целью достижения желаемых воспитательных результатов. Семейное, школьное и социальное воспитание осуществляется в неразрывном единстве. _Определяющая роль семейного воспитания обусловлена ее глубоким влиянием на весь комплекс_ _физического и духовного развития растущего в ней человека._ Семья для ребенка является одновременно и средой обитания, и воспитательной средой. Влияние семьи, особенно в начальный период жизни ребенка, намного превышает другие воспитательные воздействия. По данным психолого-педагогических социальных исследований, семья в этот период опережает в плане воспитательных воздействий и школу, и средства массовой информации, и общественные организации, и друзей, и первичные коллективы, влияние литературы и искусства. Это обстоятельство обусловливает ясный педагогический вывод: _успешность формирования детской личности определяется семейным воспитанием._ Чем благополучнее семья и чем лучше она влияет на воспитание, тем выше результаты физического, нравственного, трудового воспитания личности. За некоторым исключением, роль семьи в формировании личности определяется зависимостью: какова семья, таков и выросший в ней человек.

Семья как малая социальная группа имеет огромное значение в жизни каждого человека в связи с тем, что:

v _все члены семейного коллектива объединены общностью быта, взаимной морально ответственностью, взаимозависимостью и взаимопониманием;_

v _все находятся в непосредственном личном общении;_

v _в семье возникают эмоциональные отношения (прежде всего – любовь);_

v _в семье формируется характер отношений ребенка с другими людьми. _

В связи с этим во все времена в педагогике воспитательному влиянию семьи всегда уделялось самое пристальное внимание.

В толковом словаре В. Даля мы находим самое простое определение понятия «семья»: совокупность родственников, живущих вместе, родители с детьми; женатый сын или замужняя дочь, отдельно живущие, составляют уже иную семью.

Ж.Ж. Руссо считал семью самой древней и самой естественной из всех человеческих общностей.

И.Г. Песталоцци видел в семье один из самых важных институтов воспитания.

В современных словарях и энциклопедиях семья рассматривается как:

v _малая социальная группа, основанная на браке, кровном родстве, члены которой связаны общностью быта и взаимной ответственностью (философия);_

v _первичная социальная группа, в которой практически начинается и протекает социальная жизнь человека и которая является одним из основных факторов социализации личности; социальная система, в которой все её члены имеют определенные статусы и роли (социология)._

Учителю необходимо знать сущность семьи как малой социальной группы и ее функции. Большинство исследователей (Лайтенк, А.В. Мудрик, Г.В. Юркевич и др.) определяют следующие функции семьи:

v _репродуктивная функция (воспроизводство населения);_

v _хозяйственно-бытовая, экономическая функции;_

v _воспитательная функция;_

v _коммуникативная функция;_

v _рекреативная (функция отдыха, релаксации в жизни человека) и функция психотерапевтической поддержки членов семьи;_

v _фелицитологическая функция (ощущение счастья и удовлетворенности жизнью)._

Выявление сущности и функций семьи позволяет прийти к выводам, что семья создает важнейшие условия для личностного развития. В семье усваивается жизненный опыт предыдущих поколений, закладываются основы мировоззрения, формируется отношение к жизни, общение с другими людьми, отношение к самому себе, развивается потребность в самовоспитании и самореализации.

_8.5. Виды и типы семей, особенности их влияния на ребенка. _В современном обществе все заметнее становятся проблемы становления семей, их существования, семейного воспитания. В частности, И.П. Подласый на основе социологических исследований отмечает, что в большинстве современных семей основные силы и время родителей расходуются на материальное обеспечение, а не на духовное формирование и развитие детей. Работающая женщина в сутки уделяет воспитанию детей около 16 минут, в выходные – около 30. Отцы принимают участие в семейном воспитании и того меньше времени.

Духовное общение родителей с детьми, их совместные занятия, к сожалению, для многих семей становятся непозволительной роскошью. Общение родителей с детьми сводится, в основном, к контролю за учебой ребенка в школе, а сам контроль – к выяснению того, какие отметки получили сын или дочь.

И.П. Подласый обобщает наиболее часто встречающиеся причины недостаточно эффективного воспитательного семейного воздействия:

v невысокий экономический уровень большинства трудовых семей, вследствие чего основное время родителей тратится на добывание средств к существованию;

v двойная нагрузка на женщину в семье – в плане работы и семейных отношений. Социологические исследования показывают, что трудовая нагрузка среднестатистической горожанки составляет 77 часов в неделю, в том числе дома – 36 часов. Средний рабочий день женщины-матери, включая воскресенье, составляет 11 часов;

v высокий процент разводов как следствие многих социально-бытовых и моральных причин, а развод – это всегда проблема в воспитании детей;

v устоявшееся в обществе мнение, что муж лишь помогает женщине в воспитании детей;

v обострение конфликтов, противоречий между поколениями (проблема отцов и детей), которые становятся все напряженнее;

v наметившаяся тенденция несогласованности педагогических воздействий на детей семьи и школы. Обычная общеобразовательная школа, вследствие многих причин ставшая непрестижной и малопривлекательной для родителей, стремится устраниться от выполнения роли помощника семьи в воспитании детей, а новые общественные институты еще не окрепли.

Значительной проблемой для общества в последние десятилетия стала детская беспризорность, некоторая часть детей (процент их невелик, но существует) вообще лишена семейного уюта. Заботу об их воспитании берет на себя государство. Детские приюты, дома ребенка, школы-интернаты, спецгруппы и спецучреждения заменяют тысячам детей семью.

В связи с наметившимися проблемами семейного воспитания в педагогической теории и практике в настоящее время уделяется большое внимание поискам путей из создавшегося положения, разработаны теоретические основы организации педагогами взаимодействия с семьями учащихся, методики сотрудничества.

Будущему педагогу необходимо на теоретическом уровне представлять типичные характеристики современных семей, их основные типы и виды.

В современной психолого-педагогической теории классификация типов семей основана на разных подходах. По составу семьи выделяют _ полные и неполные семьи _по принципу наличия в них и отца и матери, или только матери, только отца. В семьях, где нет отца или матери, есть своя специфика семейного воспитания, хотя неполнота семьи не означает ее неблагополучия.

Можно говорить о _многодетных семьях_ и семьях с одним, двумя детьми, в которых тоже можно определить свои ярко выраженные особенности протекания семейного воспитания.

И.П. Подласый классифицирует семьи по _принципу взаимоотношений в них родителей и детей:_

v семьи, уважающие детей, где царят взаимная любовь, понимание и разумная требовательность друг к другу. Дети в таких семьях растут счастливыми, инициативными, дружелюбными;

(высокий воспитательный патенциал)

v отзывчивые семьи, в которых отношения между взрослыми и детьми хорошие, но существует определенная дистанция, которую родители и дети стараются не нарушать: дети знают свое место в семье, повинуются родителям, а последние сами решают, что нужно и что не нужно их детям. В таких семьях дети растут послушными, вежливыми, дружелюбными, но недостаточно инициативными, зачастую не имеют собственного мнения, зависимы от других; (высокий воспитательный потенциал)

v материально-ориентированные семьи, в которых главное внимание уделяется материальному благополучию, детей в них с раннего детства приучают смотреть на мир прагматически, во всем видеть свою выгоду. В таких семьях детей чаще всего заставляют хорошо учиться, но не ради саморазвития и самореализации как личности, а с единственной целью – обеспечить свое благосостояние в будущем. Интересы детей чаще всего не учитываются, поощряется только «выгодная» инициативность. Мечтая и надеясь предостеречь детей от опасностей жизни, от бедности, осчастливить их в плане материального благополучия, обеспечить безбедное будущее, родители фактически обрекают свое потомство на неправомерные ограничения и даже страдания, так как богатство и счастье – это разные понятия;

v враждебные семьи характеризуются тем, что детей в них не уважают, присутствует недоверие к ним, слежка за их поведением, телесные и психологические наказания. Дети в таких семьях растут скрытными, агрессивными. Они плохо относятся к своим родителям, не ладят со сверстниками, не хотят учиться, иногда могут убегать из семьи. И хотя родители фактически могут быть правы в предъявлении определенных требований к своим детям, но они педагогически правильно не могут реализовать свою правоту, не зная и не понимая, что существуют психологические барьеры общения с детьми, неприемлемые по отношению к ним поступки, обращение и поведение;

v антисоциальные семьи (маргенальные семьи), скорее даже не семьи, а временные пристанища для детей, которых не ждали, не любят, не приемлют. Родители в таких «семьях» ведут аморальный образ жизни, часто не в ладу с законом, пьянствуют, воруют, дерутся, совершают противоправные действия. Дети из таких семей обычно берутся под опеку государства. Исследования Г.А. Филатовой показали, что, как правило, в таких семьях дети лояльно относятся только к матери (80% от числа исследованных), характерны высказывания об отцах: «много пьет, а пьяный избивает нас с мамой», «не заботится о нас», «он злой».

Классификация типов и видов семей И.П. Подласого носит скорее эмоциональный, публицистический характер, чем научный. В рамках социальной педагогики разработаны научные классификации для составления социальных паспортов класса, отдельных учащихся, их семей.

Наиболее распространена и приемлема для использования педагогами в общеобразовательных школах является классификация по принципу _уровня воспитательного потенциала семьи_ (К.Е. Игошев, Г.М. Миньковский).

Воспитательный потенциал семьи – это ее возможности положительного воспитательного воздействия на детей с целью их личностного развития, социализации. Он включает в себя очень многие аспекты:

v _общественную значимость семьи, ее социальное положение, уклад семейной жизни, экономическую базу, отношение к труду; уровни образования родителей;_

v _состояние здоровья членов семьи, направленность на здоровый образ жизни (или наоборот);_

v _характер взаимоотношений членов семьи;_

v _психолого-педагогическую подготовленность родителей к воспитанию детей (психолого-педагогическую культуру родителей) и т.д._

С точки зрения уровня воспитательного потенциала различают следующие типы семей:

v _Благополучная семья (по классификации И.П. Подласого – это первые два типа полностью и третий частично; в каждой отдельно взятой семье благополучие проявляется по-своему, но в основном – это семьи экономически и психологически стабильные, трудовые, с направленностью на здоровый образ жизни. В них преобладают любовь, взаимопонимание, разумная требовательность друг к другу. Как правило, родители достаточно образованные люди, поддерживают педагогические требования школы, умеют общаться с детьми, понимания их интересы и потребности). Благополучной считают семью с высоким или достаточным уровнем воспитательного потенциала._

Состоит из:

полнота состава семьи,

материально благополучены,

наличие нравственно-духовной атмосферы(самая лучшая – любовь друг к другу), налаженый быт.

v _Неблагополучная семья (по классификации И.П. Подласого – это, в основном, четвертый тип семьи и частично третий, хотя очевидно, что неблагополучие в семейных отношениях может возникать не только в плане ее материальной ориентированности). _

_Неблагополучная семья рассматривается как семья с низким воспитательным потенциалом, то есть неблагополучие может сказываться во всех четырех обобщенных аспектах возможностей семьи создавать условия для личностного развития детей._

v _Односоставная семья – семья в которой детей воспитывает один из родителей (второго нет)._

v _Маргинальная семья (по классификации И.П. Подласого – последний тип – антисоциальная семья. Маргиналы (от лат. marginalis – находящийся на краю – личности, занимающие промежуточное положение между разными социальными институтами, группами, слоями, потерявшие признаки принадлежности к конкретному из них. _

_ Маргинальность семьи проявляется по-разному: и в антисоциальном поведении, и в тунеядстве, в равнодушии к общественным ценностям, но все маргинальные проявления семьи отрицательно сказываются на личностном развитии детей, поэтому, как правило, государство берет на себя заботу о воспитании детей из таких семей. Уровень воспитательного потенциала в таких семьях крайне низок, либо отсутствует вовсе._

v _Преступная семья (встречается в практике учителей общеобразовательных школ гораздо реже, чем маргинальная. Учителя, как правило, не должны работать с такими семьями. Педагогу необходимо только привлечь внимание общественности и государства к семье, которая является основой для формирования преступной личности ребенка, воспитывающегося в ней, и оградить его от преступного влияния. _

Школа, педагоги обязаны взаимодействовать со всеми типами семей: изучать и обобщать опыт семейного воспитания в благополучных семьях, оказывать психолого-педагогическую помощь неблагополучным, будить общественное мнение по поводу судеб детей в маргинальных и преступных семьях.

_8.6. Формы и методы взаимодействия школы с семьей. _

Школа осуществляет ведущую роль в организации семейного воспитания, взаимодействия родителей и педагогов. На основе результатов _педагогической диагностики воспитательного потенциала семей учащихся _и знания условий организации учебно-воспитательного процесса школы

определены следующие направления работы педагогов с родителями:

v _информирование родителей об особенностях личностного развития, успехов и неудач детей в процессе обучения и воспитания, тесное сотрудничество с ними в педагогическом процессе, координация планов учебной и воспитательной работы педагогического коллектива школы, родительского комитета, родительской общественности;_

v _психолого-педагогическое просвещение родителей;_

v _привлечение родителей к участию в организации учебно-воспитательной работы, к управлению педагогическим процессом школы;_

v _коррекция семейного воспитания, оказание психолого-педагогической помощи родителям, не справляющимся с воспитанием свои детей. _

Основными формами работы школы по этим направлениям являются:

v _коллективные (проведение родительских собраний, конференций, педагогических всеобучей в виде лекториев, родительских университетов, родительских школ, круглых столов и т.д.);_

v _групповые и индивидуально-групповые (организация родительских комитетов, объединений, советов, психолого-педагогическое групповое консультирование, создание родительских клубов, психолого-педагогические тренинги для определенной категории родителей и т.д.);_

v _индивидуальные (личные встречи и беседы с родителями, посещение педагогами семей с целью оказания конкретной педагогической помощи, индивидуальное педагогическое консультирование)._

_Методика проведения индивидуальной работы по пед просвещению, должны быть определены требования: _

_ консультации не должны проводиться спонтанно_

_ определенное место и время_

_ не по телефону_

_ посещение на дому (нельзя появляться когда вас не ждут, должна быть определена цель, строгое соблюдение педагогической этики_

Основными принципами реализации форм и методов работы школы с семьями учащихся, которые одновременно рассматриваются и как важнейшие условия осуществления взаимодействия педагогов с родителями в вопросах обучения и воспитания, являются:

v _открытость школы как воспитательной системы, отсутствие формально-административного подхода к организации работы с родителями, семьями школьников;_

v _признание школой ценности семьи как важнейшего института воспитания;_

v _установление равноправных отношений между школой и семьей;_

v _дифференцированный подход педагогов к работе с родителями;_

v _обновление форм и методов работы школы по организации воспитательного взаимодействия с семьями учащихся._

_8.7. Роль и значение национальных, моральных ценностей общества в развитии и формировании личности__. _

В лекции о сущности, основных факторах развития личности к важнейшему внешнему фактору личностного развития была отнесена социальная среда. По сути, в данной лекции мы детально раскрыли содержание влияния данного фактора на развитие ребенка, говоря о роли коллектива и семьи в процессе личностного становления растущего человека. Это та социальная микросреда, которая непосредственно определяет характер личностного развития. Не менее важной в процессе воспитания и формирования личности является роль общества. Под общественным (социальным) воспитанием понимается воспитательной воздействие на личность, которое осуществляется в системе «человек – человек» то есть через непосредственные человеческие отношения, а также специально учрежденными для этой цели общественными институтами. В опосредованном взаимодействии с обществом и его институтами человек воспринимает те жизненные ценности, которые во многом определяют характер его личностного развития, становятся его личными жизненными ценностями.

Особая роль в процессе формирования базовой культуры человека, становления и развития всесторонней и гармоничной личности принадлежит национальным ценностям. Национальные ценностные ориентации как отражение в сознании ребенка, подростка или юного человека ценностей, признаваемых им в качестве стратегических жизненных целей и мировоззренческих ориентиров, обусловливают формирование таких высоконравственных качеств, как патриотизм и гражданственность.

Не менее важными для личностного развития каждого конкретного человека предстают моральные ценности общества, в котором он живет и которое влияет на характер семейного и школьного воспитания.

Только в обществе и средствами общественного влияния могут быть сформированы у людей многие моральные качества личности, которые ни школа, ни семья в отдельности сформировать не могут, - социальная активность, ответственность, автономность личности и одновременно открытость обществу. Школа и семья являются помощниками в формировании национального самосознания растущего человека, его патриотизма и гражданственности и выполняют то, что принято называть «социальным заказом».

Проблемы общественного воспитания исследуются в рамках социальной педагогики, предмет изучения которой – закономерности влияния социальной среды на формирование личности.

Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:

Какова роль коллективного воспитания в развитии и формировании личности?

Объясните, чем коллектив отличается от обычной группы. На примере своей учебной группы определите уровень развития в ней коллективистских отношений. Какой группой является Ваша (по образным определениям А.Н. Лутошкина)?

Каковы основные признаки ученического коллектива?

В чем состоит смысл педагогического руководства ученическим коллективом в зависимости от этапа его развития?

Раскройте основные условия развития детского коллектива. Приведите примеры из жизни школы, раскрывающие действие законов развития коллектива.

Какую роль играет семья в становлении и развитии личности ребенка?

Осмыслите, сопоставьте различные определения понятия «семья», раскройте функции семьи. Докажите значимость семейного воспитания в жизни человека.

Почему учителю необходимы знания о типах и видах современной семьи? Какие типы и виды семей выявлены в психолого-педагогической теории и практике?

Докажите необходимость осуществления взаимодействия педагогов с родителями учащихся.

Назовите основные формы и методы взаимодействия семьи и школы.

Почему педагогу важно понимать роль и значение национальных, моральных ценностей общества в процессе становления и развития личности?

Литература:

Антипов, Е.В. Воспитательный потенциал современной семьи /Е.В. Антипов / Праблемы выхавання. – 2006. – № 6. – С. 13 – 18.

Гордин, Л.Ю. Организация классного коллектива / Л.Ю. Гордин. – М., 1984.

Донцов, А.И. Психология коллектива / А.И. Донцов. – М., 1985.

Иванов, И.П. Воспитывать коллективистов / И.П. Иванов. – М., 1982.

Игошев, К.Е. Семья, дети, школа / К.Е. Игошев, Г.М. Миньковский. – М., 1989.

Караковский, В.А. Пути формирования школьного ученического коллектива / В.А. Караковский. – М., 1978.

Капралова, Р.М. Работа классного руководителя с родителями / Р.М. Капралова. – М., 1980.

Кашлев, С.С. Ученический коллектив как педагогическая система / С.С. Кашлев / Народная асвета. – 2009. – № 4. – С. 7 – 12.

Ковалев, А.Г. Коллектив и социально-психологические проблемы руководства / А.Г. Ковалев. – М., 1978.

Коджаспирова, Г.М. Детский коллектив в процессе формирования личности / Педагогика: Учеб. для студ. образоват. учреждений сред. проф. Образования / Г.М. Коджаспирова. – М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2004. –С. 332 – 347.

Коломинский, Я.Л. Психология личных взаимоотношений в детском коллективе / Я.Л. Коломинский. – Минск, 1969.

Коротов, В.М. Развитие воспитательных функций коллектива / В.М. Коротов. – М., 1974.

Коротов, В.М. Самоуправление школьников. – 2-е изд., доп. и перераб / В.М. Коротов. – М., 1976.

Красовицкий, М.Ю. Общественное мнение ученического коллектива / М.Ю. Красовицкий. – М., 1974.

Лутошкин, А.Н. Эмоциональные потенциалы коллектива / А.Н. Лутошкин. – М., 1988.

Маленкова, П.В. Педагоги, родители, дети: методич. Пособие для воспитателей и классных руководителей / П.В. Маленкова. – М.: Изд-во Педагогическое общество России, 2009.

Макаренко, А.С. Методика организации воспитательного процесса / Пед. соч.: В 8 т. – М., 1983. Т. 1.

Максакова, В.И. Воспитание и развитие творческой индивидуальности школьника в коллективе / В.И. Максакова / Советская педагогика. – 1978. - № 9.

Мудрость воспитания: Книга для родителей. – М., 1989.

Немов, Р.С. Путь к коллективу: Книга для учителей о психологии ученического коллектива / Р.С. Немов, А.Г. Кирпичник. – М., 1988.

Новикова, Л.И. Педагогика детского коллектива / Л.И. Новикова. – М., 1978.

Подласый, И.П. Воспитание личности в коллективе / Педагогика: Новый курс: Учеб. для студ. высш. учеб. заведений: В 2 кн. / И.П. Подласый.– М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. – Кн. 2: Процесс воспитания. – С. 59 – 83.

Подласый, И.П. Воспитание в семье / Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2001. – С. 347 – 362.

Сластенин, В.А. Коллектив как объект и субъект воспитания / Общая педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений /Под ред. В.А. Сластенина: В 2 ч./ В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, Е.Н. Шиянов – М.: Гуманит. изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 2003. – Ч. 2. – С. 98 – 116.

Сухомлинский, А.В. Методика воспитания коллектива / В.А. Сухомлинский. – М., 1982.

Сухомлинский, В.А. Мудрая власть коллектива / Избр. пед. соч.: В 3 т. / В.А. Сухомлинский. – М., 1981. Т. 3.

Сухомлинский, В.А. Родительская педагогика / В.А. Сухомлинский. – М., 1977.

Фридман, Л.М., Пушкина Т.А., Каплунович И.Я. Изучение личности учащегося и ученических коллективов. / Л.М. Фридман, Т.А. Пушкина, И.Я. Каплунович. – М., 1988.

Харламов, И.Ф. Формирование воспитательного коллектива и повышение его развивающего влияния на учащихся / Педагогика: Компакт. учеб. курс: Для студентов ун-ов и пед. ин-тов / И.Ф. Харламов. – Минск: Университетское, 2001. – С. 174 – 182.

_Тема 9. Педагогическое общение. Конфликты в педагогическом общении и их преодоление._

**План**

Понятие о педагогическом общении. (наизусть)

Этапы процесса общения.

Стили педагогического общения.

Сущность понятия «конфликты».

Особенности педагогических конфликтов.

Пути и средства преодоления конфликтов.

**_Глоссарий:_**

**_1. Педагогическое общение – _**это профессиональное взаимодействие учителя с участниками педагогического процесса на уроке и вне его, направленное на создание благоприятного эмоционально-психологического климата.

**_2. Коммуникативность – _**личностное качество, способность к общению.

**_3. Коммуникативное поведение учителя – _**процесс общения педагога с участниками педагогического процесса посредством речи и соответствующего поведения, способствующий установлению контактов с учащимися.

**_4. Конфликтная ситуация -_**

**_5. Конфликт -_**

**_6. Конфликтогены ччч-_**

**_7. Инцидент -_**

**_9.1. Понятие о педагогическом общении. _**

Общение – это основная форма человеческого бытия.

Являясь формой общественного бытия, общение присутствует во всех видах человеческой деятельности, сопровождая ее. Но в ряде профессий оно из фактора, сопровождающего деятельность, сопутствующего ей, превращается в категорию профессионально значимую, лежащую в природе профессии. К числу таких профессий относится и профессия учителя. В этом случае общение выступает не как обыденная форма человеческого взаимодействия, а как категория функциональная.

**Педагогическое общение** – это профессиональное общение преподавателя с учащимися на уроке и вне его, направленное на создание благоприятного психологического климата.

В процессе взаимодействия учителя и учащихся общение является инструментом воздействия. Неправильно организованное, оно рождает у учащихся страх, неуверенность, ослабление внимания, памяти, работоспособности, нарушение динамики речи, снижает желание и умение думать самостоятельно. В конечном итоге появляется негативное отношение к учителю, а затем их школе в целом. Правильно организованное общение снимает подобные негативы, поэтому очень важно правильно организовать педагогическое общение.

Подчеркивая значимость воспитательно-дидактических функций педагогического общения, А.А. Леонтьев отмечает, что **_«оптимальное педагогическое общение – это такое общение учителя со школьниками, которое создает наилучшие условия для развития мотивации учащихся и творческого характера учебной деятельности, для формирования личности школьника, обеспечивает благоприятный эмоциональный климат обучения, обеспечивает управление социально-психологическими процессами в детском коллективе и позволяет максимально использовать в учебном процессе личностные особенности учителя»._**

Таким образом, в педагогической работе общение выступает как средство решения учебных задач, как система социально-педагогического обеспечения учебно-воспитательного процесса, которой присущ ряд функций

**Функции педагогического общения:**

**_1. Познание личности _**(Это изучение учителем индивидуально-психологических особенностей каждого учащегося в процессе взаимодействия; выявление интересов и способностей школьников, их уровней воспитуемости и обучаемости, ближайшего окружения, условий воспитания в семье. Данные сведения помогут учителю составить верную характеристику каждого школьника, на основе которой можно осуществлять индивидуальный подход в обучении и воспитании).

**_2. Обмен информацией._** Обеспечивает процесс обмена учебным материалом и духовными ценностями, создает условия для развития положительной мотивации учения и выполнения разнообразной воспитательной деятельности школьниками).

****Если не будет обмена информации то и нет общения.

**_3. Организация деятельности. _**Общение учителя с коллективом учащихся в учебно-воспитательном процессе является инструментом его организации, способствует умелому сочетанию дифференцированного и индивидуального подходов в процессе взаимодействия, смена видов деятельности на различных этапах урока.

**_4. Обмен ролями._** Смена социальных ролей способствует многосторонним проявлениям личности. Личностно-ролевая форма обмена в учебно-воспитательном процессе может реализовываться в виде подключения учащихся к ведению отдельных элементов урока, что позволяет ученику почувствовать себя и в роли организатора, и в роли исполнителя учебно-познавательной деятельности, следовательно, и общения. Однако функцию обмена ролями нельзя сводить к обыкновенной замене учителя учеником в какой-то момент урока Учитель остается во время общения с учащимися учителем, человеком с большим жизненным опытом, профессионально подготовленным, поэтому именно он создает в процессе педагогического взаимодействия такие педагогические ситуации, в которых ученик будет выступать в роли исполнителя, и в роли организатора.

**_Сопереживание _**(понимание чувств другого человека, умение стать на точку зрения другого человека).

**_Самоутверждение. _**Функция характерна как для учащихся, так и для учителя. Самоутверждение учителя проявляется в обретении им профессиональной состоятельности, авторитета в среде учащихся и коллег. Помогая ученикам самоутвердиться, учитель должен способствовать осознанию каждым учеником своей значимости, уровня своих притязаний, формированию адекватной самооценки.

**_9.2. Этапы процесса общения. _**

Канн-Калик В.А. в своей книге «Учителю о педагогическом общении» выделяет несколько этапов педагогического общения, которые и определяют его структуру:

v **_Моделирование_****_ педагогом предстоящего общения с классом в процессе подготовки к непосредственной деятельности. (Это прогностический этап)._**

v **_Организация_****_ непосредственного общения с классом в момент изначального взаимодействия с ними (начальный период общения)._**

v **_Управление_****_ общением в развивающемся педагогическом процессе._**

v **_Анализ_****_ осуществленной системы общения и моделирование системы общения на предстоящую деятельность._**

Рассмотрим данные этапы.

На этапе моделирования важно продумать не только содержание предстоящей деятельности, но и возможные способы, тональность общения. Можно попробовать составить для себя своеобразный коммуникативный конспект урока, в котором каждой педагогической задаче соответствует задача коммуникативная и определенный способ ее решения. Анализ опыта учителей показывает, что моделирование предстоящего общения весьма важно, поскольку в значительной мере определяет и дидактические аспекты урока, настраивает педагога, формирует у него определенную установку на конкретные формы взаимодействия. Учитель может представить собственное коммуникативное и эмоциональное поведение на уроке.

На втором этапе уточняются условия и структура предстоящего общения, реализуется спланированная ранее модель общения. В первые минуты общения с классом педагог должен уточнить возможность использования избранных методов обучения, почувствовать общее настроение детей, их настроенность на работу. Однако важно помнить, что **_инициатива общения_****_ должна _****_принадлежать учителю_****_. _**

Обеспечивается инициатива учителя следующими моментами:

четкость организации изначального контакта с классом;

оперативный переход от организационных процедур к деловому личностному общению;

отсутствие промежуточных зон между организационными и содержательными аспектами начала общения;

оперативное достижение социально-психологического единства с классом;

введение личностных аспектов во взаимодействии с детьми;

преодоление стереотипных и негативных установок на отдельных учащихся;

организация целостного контакта со всем классом;

постановка задач и вопросов, которые в начальный момент взаимодействия способны мобилизовать класс;

обеспечение внешнего коммуникативного вида учителя (опрятность, подтянутость, собранность, обаяние, доброжелательность);

реализация речевых и невербальных средств общения (мимика, жесты);

умение «транслировать» в классе собственную расположенность к детям;

постановка ярких, притягательных целей деятельности;

проявление понимания ситуативной внутренней настроенности учащихся, учет ее, передача учащимся этого понимания.

Общение на третьем этапе педагогической коммуникации ( управление общением в развивающемся педагогическом процессе) многофункционально: в течение урока педагог решает множество педагогических и собственно коммуникативных задач. Разные части урока требуют своей системы общения.

Характер общения тесно связан с конкретной педагогической ситуацией.

Вот высказывание учителя литературы: «Когда готовишься разговаривать с детьми о художнике, важно не только, что скажешь, но и как скажешь. Казалось бы, старая истина, но значение ее огромно. Ведь если сегодня тема урока – Лермонтов, гневный, обличающий и одновременно лиричный, то уже в момент прихода в класс своим поведением, своей манерой разговора с детьми я должен подготовить их к тону предстоящего разговора о поэте, а если сегодня беседа о С. Есенине – это уже другая атмосфера общения. Надо уловить и создать ее, иначе урок не пойдет».

Общение может не сложиться, когда учитель предлагает классу задачу, к которой класс остается равнодушен. Педагогическое общение предполагает умение педагога быстро и правильно ориентироваться в меняющихся условиях общения. Учитель должен быстро и точно находить адекватные содержанию общения коммуникативные средства, соответствующие одновременно и творческой индивидуальности педагога, и ситуации общения, а также индивидуальным особенностям воспитанника, постоянно ощущать обратную связь в общении. Помогают учителю в этом общая эрудиция и культура, профессиональное мышление, развитость речи, расположенность.

Четвертый этап (заключительный – анализ осуществленной системы общения) предполагает умение учителя определять и оценивать уровень своей общительности и качество общения с участниками педагогического процесса.

Знание этапов педагогического общения позволяет учителю более грамотно подойти к разработке его технологической основы. В процессе моделирования технологии педагогического общения необходимо проанализировать и продумать способы реализации данной технологии.

**Технология педагогического общения** предполагает:

1) наличие изначальной информации учителя об учащихся и наоборот;

2) создание коммуникативной общности;

3) концентрация внимания класса на себе (педагоге), вербальное обращение, невербальное общение;

4) речевые образы, одухотворение фактов науки личностными, мировоззренческими установками педагога;

5) обратная связь.

**_9.3. Стили педагогического общения. _**

Стили педагогического общения: продуктивные, непродуктивные.

Важной характеристикой педагогического общения является его стиль, то есть индивидуально-типологические особенности взаимодействия учителя и учеников – особенности коммуникативных возможностей учителя, достигнутый уровень взаимоотношений учителя и учащихся, творческая индивидуальность педагога. Различают следующие стили педагогического общения:

1.Наиболее плодотворный стиль общения

– **_на основе увлеченности совместной_** **_творческой_** **_деятельностью. _**

Этот тип складывается на основе высоких профессионально-этических установок педагога, на основе его отношения к педагогической деятельности в целом.

2. Продуктивным является и стиль

**_педагогического общения на основе дружеского расположения._**

Дружественность – это регулятор общения, которое может иметь и деловую сторону. Однако дружественность должна иметь меру. Некоторые педагоги дружественность превращают в панибратство с учащимися, что отрицательно сказывается на педагогическом процессе.

3. Распространенным стилем общения является

**_общение – дистанция._**

Суть его в том, что во взаимоотношениях учителя и учащихся постоянно ощущается дистанция: я–знаю, вы–нет, я–говорю, вы–слушаете. Часто такая дистанция ведет к формализации системы социально-психологического взаимодействия учителя и учащихся, а это не способствует созданию творческой атмосферы учения. Дистанция должна быть, но она определяется прежде всего степенью авторитета педагога.

К непродуктивным стилям общения учителя с участниками педагогического процесса (мы не можем назвать их педагогическими с тилями общения ) относятся:

**_8. Общение – устрашение._**

**_9. Общение – заигрывание._**

И тот, и другой стили противоречат требованиям педагогической этики и плохо влияют на ход учебно-воспитательного процесса: в первом случае учитель запугивает, лишает инициативы сознательного подхода к учебе; во втором – работает на ложный авторитет и лишает педагогический процесс естественных, нормальных отношений, которые влияют на стиль работы учителя и стиль отношений.

Стиль общения нельзя смешивать со стилем отношений и стилем работы.

Давайте рассмотрим рисунок: Условно этот рисунок носит название «Айсберг». Видимая, надводная часть – стиль работы учителя, почерк организатора педагогического процесса, который состоит из форм взаимодействия, тона и стиля речи. А невидимая, подводная часть – стиль отношений, складывающийся из мотивов совместной деятельности, чувств учащихся и самого педагога, их потребностей. (рисунок)

**Стили отношения: **

**1. **Устойчиво-положительный. (Заинтересованный) + Демократический (Совместноя деятельнсоть)

2. Пассивно-положительный. (Не проявляют до конца заинтересованности) (Дружеский стиль общения)

3. Неустойчивый. (Ситуативный)

4. Открыто отрицательный. (Не любовь к детям) + Авторитарный (Авторитарный)

**Стили работы:**

Авторитарный.

Демократический.

Либеральный.

**Демократический стиль. **

Ученик рассматривается как равный партнер в общении, коллеги в совместном поиске знаний. Учитель привлекает учеников к принятию решений, учитывая их мнения, поощряет самостоятельность суждений, учитывает не только успеваемость, но и личностные качества учеников. Методами воздействия являются побуждение к действию, совет, просьба. У учителей с демократическим стилем руководства школьники чаще испытывают состояние спокойной удовлетворенности, высокой самооценки. Учителя с этим стилем больше внимания обращают на свои психологические умения. Для таких учителей характерны большая профессиональная устойчивость, удовлетворенность своей профессией.

**Авторитарный стиль. **

Ученик рассматривается как объект педагогического воздействия, а не равноправный партнер. Учитель единолично принимает решения, устанавливает жесткий контроль за выполнением предъявляемых им требований, использует свои права без учета ситуации и мнений учащихся, не обосновывает свои действия перед учащимися. Вследствие этого учащиеся теряют активность или осуществляют ее только при ведущей роли учителя, обнаруживают низкую самооценку, агрессивность. При авторитарном стиле силы учеников направлены на психологическую самозащиту, а не на усвоение знаний и собственное развитие. Главными методами воздействия такого учителя являются приказ, поучение. Для учителя характерны низкая удовлетворенность профессией и профессиональная неустойчивость.

**Либеральный стиль**.

Учитель уходит от принятия решений, передавая инициативу ученикам, коллегам. Организацию и контроль деятельности учащихся осуществляет без системы, проявляет нерешительность, колебания. В классе неустойчивый микроклимат, скрытые конфликты.

Безусловно, целесообразно преобладание в работе учителя демократического стиля, хотя в отдельных случаях бывает необходимо применить единоначалие или, напротив, «уйти в тень», предоставляя решение самим учащимся. СПО= ст.отн. + ст. работы

**Для осуществления общения существенно важны роли позиции учителя в общении**.

**Выделяют:**

«Закрытую позицию» учителя, для которой характерны обезличенная, подчеркнуто объективная манера изложения, отсутствие собственных суждений и сомнений, переживаний. В результате процесс обучения утрачивает эмоционально-ценностный подтекст и не вызывает у детей желания раскрытия.

«Открытая позиция», находясь на которой учитель отказывается от собственного педагогического всеведения и непогрешимости, открывает свой личный опыт учащимся и сопоставляет свои переживания с их, излагает учебный материал сквозь призму своего восприятия. В ходе этого осуществляется диалог учителя с учащимися, для которого характерны терпимое уважительное отношение к мнению оппонента, умение встать на точку зрения собеседника, критически осмыслить собственную позицию, педагогический оптимизм и доверие к ученику.

**В педагогическом общении выделяют и такие позиции, как позиция–дистанция, позиция–устрашения, позиция–заигрывания. А для учителя характерными могут быть такие роли, как:**

v «Монблан» (отстранение от учащихся и возвышается над ними),

v «Китайская стена» (дистанция),

v «Локатор» (избирательно реагирует на учащихся),

v «Робот» (действует по программе, не учитывая изменений в ситуации).

С учетом всего вышесказанного можно выделить особенности оптимального педагогического общения**: **

**по задачам** – широкий спектр коммуникативных задач, открытая атмосфера для учащихся, а не преобладание самодемонстрации учителя;

**по средствам** – преимущественное использование воздействий учителя (по сравнению с дисциплинарными), преобладание косвенных воздействий над прямыми, опережающих над результативными, воздействие в положительном эмоциональном тоне над воздействиями, отрицательно окрашенными, наличие обратной связи от ученика, чередование учителем разных позиций в общении;

**по результату** – раскрытие резервов личности, удовлетворенность всех участников общения, педагогический такт.

**_9.4. Сущность понятия «конфликты»._**

Психологический словарь определяет

конфликт как столкновение противоположно направленных, несовместимых друг с другом тенденций в сознании отдельно взятого индивида, в межличностных взаимоотношениях или межличностных действиях индивидов или групп людей, связанное с острыми отрицательными эмоциональными переживаниями.

Выделяют 3 вида конфликта:

1) **внутриличностный** (характеризуется борьбой примерно равных по стилю мотивов, влечений, интересов личности);

2) **межличностный** (действующие лица стремятся реализовать в своей жизнедеятельности взаимоисключающие цели);

3) **межгрупповой** (конфликтующими сторонами выступают уже социальные группировки, преследующие несовместимые цели и препятствующие друг другу на пути их осуществления).

Следует заметить, что межличностный и межгрупповой конфликты часто протекают и как внутриличностный, однако острота переживаний при этом обычно бывает ослабленной.

В 1983 году новосибирские исследователи Бородкин и Коряк впервые выделили в конфликте структурные составляющие:

**К = КС + И**

В основе **КС** лежит накопившееся противоречие, содержащее первопричину конфликта. **КС** складывается постепенно. В процессе ее развития определяются и распределяются позиции участников конфликта. Среди них могут быть лидеры, инициаторы, активные и пассивные сторонники. С психологической стороны **КС** всегда характеризуется напряжением, эмоциональной нестабильностью и является побуждением к действию. Самое страшное в **КС** – это 1) недоверие; 2) манипуляция; 3) безысходность положения.

**КС **всегда предполагает открытое, осознаваемое его участниками, столкновение, т.е. инцидент **И**. Смысл **И** заключается в овладении предметом конфликта. **И** проявляет, делает конфликт зримым, а его участников более активными, чем при **КС. **Всякая **КС** предполагает **И**, если она не будет разрешена. Естественен вопрос, что же приводит к конфликту?

Профессор В.П. Шейнов считает, что причиной любого конфликта являются конфликтогены (**КГ).**

КГ – это слова, действия, бездействия, могущие привести к конфликту.

Он же предлагает классификацию **КГ,** выделяя 5 типов.

I. Нарушение правил этики

II. Проявление агрессивности

Проявление эгоизма

1.обман или попытка обмана

2. утаивание информации

3. распространение ложной информации

4. перекладывание ответственности

IV. Стремление к превосходству

прямые проявление превосходства: угроза, критика, обвинение, насмешка;

хвастовство;

снисходительное отношение;

категоричность;

навязывание своего мнения.

V. Неблагоприятное стечение обстоятельств.

В.П. Шейнов предлагает закон эскалации (расширения, наращивания) конфликтогена.

Обратите внимание на монитор компьютера.

**КГ**1 **КГ** 2 **КГ** 3 = **К**

На **КГ** в наш адрес мы стараемся инстинктивно или сознательно ответить более сильным **КГ** в итоге все это приводит к конфликту.

Условно выделяют 2 вида поведения личности в **КС**

1. **Конструктивное поведение (КП) **.

При таком поведении первоначально сформированная цель, которой учащейся не смог достичь (и это послужило причиной конфликта), может оставаться неизменной, но меняется при этом программа ее достижения. В этом случае подросток начинает анализировать и находить причину конфликта или в исходных данных сложившейся ситуации, или в своих индивидуально-психологических особенностях: слабой воле, настойчивости, недостатке профессиональных знаний и умений. При конструктивном поведении отыскиваются новые пути достижения цели. Тогда действия человека будут направлены на устранение препятствий, мешающих достижению цели. Если же устранить преграду в силу объективных причин не удается, то активизируется поиск дополнительных средств получения желаемого результата. Повышенная активность личности является признаком конструктивного поведения, даже при условии, что объективно такое поведение затрудняет решение конфликтной ситуации.

2. **Защитное** **поведение (ЗП)**.

Реакция на препятствие заключается в данном случае в том, что человек не видит путей для достижения поставленных целей. Усиливается негативное эмоциональное состояние, нагнетается излишнее психологическое напряжение. Тогда человек направляет субъективные усилия не на разработку и осуществление новой программы поведения, не на анализ своих психологических особенностей, их оценку и формирование, а на снятие напряжения. Наиболее типичными в таких случаях являются следующие реакции:

**1. Агрессия**

(проявляется в основном в конфликтах по «вертикали» т.е. между учителем и учеником, между учителем и администрацией школы и т.п.). Человек в данном случае считает препятствием в достижении цели действия руководителя. Агрессия проявляется в форме непосредственного или замаскированного воздействия: обман, сплетни, анонимки. Это наиболее типичные способы поведения в данной ситуации.

Агрессия как разновидность защитной формы поведения, может быть направленной не только на других людей, но и на самого себя. В таком случае она принимает форму самообвинения, самоунижения, самобичевания. В своем максимальном выражении агрессия приводит к трагическим последствиям, провоцирует самоубийства.

**2. Проекция**.

Причины собственных неудач проецируются вовне и приписываются всем окружающим. Свои недостатки видятся во всех людях, и в силу этого человек чувствует себя психологически более устойчиво, что позволяет ему справляться с излишним внутренним напряжением. Как форма защиты – это не очень эффективный путь, поскольку конфликтная ситуация остается, происходит перемотивирование по типу «все такие», а это в свою очередь становится источником негативных изменений личности, снижает степень ее социальной активности.

**3. Уход от неприятной ситуации**.

Человек неосознанно избегает ситуаций (или даже воспоминаний о них), в которых он потерпел неудачу, не смог осуществить выполнение намеченных задач. Частая встреча с ситуациями, в которых подросток испытывает психическое состояние, вызванное невозможностью достижения поставленной цели, формирует в нем пассивность, безразличие к учебе, теряется интерес к происходящему.

**4. Фантазия**.

То, что не удается выполнить в реальности, начинает достигаться в мечтах, фантазии. Овладение предметом потребности, достижение желаемой цели происходит в воображении. Сначала подобный способ защитной формы поведения у подростков лишь временно снижает психическое напряжение, но участившаяся практика «ухода» в «идеальную среду», способна породить «маниловых» людей с пониженной социальной активностью.

**5. Регрессия**

(соскальзывание на более низкий уровень потребности). Направленность действий при этом остается прежней, но происходит подмена цели, снижается уровень притязаний. Новая цель уже не требует от человека столь значительных, как прежде, затрат энергии, проявления активности.

**6. Замена цели. **

Психологическое напряжение, требуя разрядки, направляется в этом случае в другие области деятельности. Например, подросток, испытывающий постоянное неудовлетворение от своих успехов в учебной деятельности, может проявить чрезмерную активность в общественной деятельности (это в лучшем случае) . Наиболее распространенным является уход «на улицу», в уличные компании. Как форма защитного поведения замена цели на определенное время снижает внутреннюю конфликтность, не приводит к внешним открытым конфликтам. Отрицательная сторона замены цели заключается в обесценивании первоначально поставленных целей, как правило наиболее престижных для личности.

Подобное разделение типичных способов поведения личности на конструктивные и защитные не означает, что отдельному индивиду свойственен только тот или иной тип решения конфликтной ситуации. У одного и того же человека можно найти признаки конструктивного и защитного поведения одновременно, но все же какой-то из них является преобладающим.

Способ действия может быть различным в каждой отдельной ситуации, но в общем он зависит от трех факторов:

личностных особенностей индивида;

значимости цели;

источника невозможности достижения цели.

**_9.5. Особенности педагогических конфликтов._**** Педагогический конфликт – это тоже противоборство, столкновение, проявляется он, по определению Маргариты Марковны Рыбаковой, в стремлении учителя утвердить свою позицию и в протесте ученика (учеников) против несправедливого наказания, исправильной оценки его деятельности, поступка.**

**Правильно реагируя на поведение ребенка, учитель берет ситуацию под собственный контроль и восстанавливает порядок. Постепенность в оценках поступка, необоснованность оценки часто приводит к ошибкам, вызывает возмущенность у ученика несправедливостью со стороны учителя, и тогда педагогическая ситуация переходит в конфликт.**

**Среди потенциально конфликтогенной педагогической ситуации выделяют:**

**– ситуации деятельности, возникающие по поводу выполнения учеником учебных заданий, успеваемости, внеучебной деятельности;**

**– ситуации поведения, возникающие по поводу нарушения учеником правил поведения в школе и вне ее;**

**–ситуации отношений, возникающие в сфере эмоционально-личностных отношений учащихся и учителей, в сфере их общения в процессе педагогической деятельности.**

**Исходя из этого педагогические конфликты можно дифференцировать на:**

**– мотивационные** (вызываются недооценкой психологических потребностей личности, наиболее ярко выражены мотивы безопасности, престижа, чувства собственного достоинства);

**– конфликты коммуникации** (возникают при неверной интерпретации информации, при нарушении механизма обратных связей);

**– конфликты управления** (возникают при неумении организовать деятельность).

**Специфические особенности педагогических конфликтов**

Профессиональная ответственность учителя за педагогически правильное разрешение конфликтной ситуации, т.к. школа – это модель общества, где ученики усваивают социальные нормы отношений между людьми.

Участники педагогического конфликта имеют разный социальный статус. Это определяет разное поведение в конфликте учителя и ученика.

Разница возраста и жизненного опыта, что порождает разную степень понимания конфликта и разную ответственность.

Различное понимание событий и их причин участниками (конфликт «глазами учителя и глазами ученика» видится по-разному), поэтому учителю не всегда легко понять глубину переживаний ребенка, а учителю – справиться со своими эмоциями, подчинить их разуму.

Присутствие других учеников при конфликте делает их из свидетелей участниками, а конфликт приобретает воспитательный смысл для них.

Инициатива в разрешении конфликта принадлежит учителю и при его разрешении конфликта на первом месте должны быть интересы учащихся.

Всякая ошибка учителя при разрешении конфликта порождает новые конфликтные ситуации, в которые включаются другие ученики.

Конфликт в педагогической деятельности легче предупредить, чем успешно разрешить.

**_9.6. Пути и средства преодоления конфликтов._**

****Поведение человека в конфликтной ситуации определяется многими личностными особенностями: темпераментом, характером воли и т.п. Нравственная значимость действия зависит прежде всего от воспитанности участников конфликта. Значимость цели также влияет на способ поведения.

Конфликт можно считать разрешенным только тогда, когда исчерпывается его социально-психологическая основа, исчезнет конфликтная ситуация.

Каждый конфликт имеет неповторимый характер, проистекает только в силу предшествующих условий и потому требует творческого индивидуального подхода к его анализу.

Тем не менее, можно выделить основные единицы анализа конфликтной ситуации. В линейном изложении это выглядит так:

Личность ↔ деятельность ↔ среда общения

Учитель ученик труд учение семья неформ. группа

Общественная деятельность, школа

Несоответствие, несбалансированность любых из компонентов представленной линейной структуры может породить конфликтную ситуацию.

Конфликтное поведение побуждается и направляется мотивами. При этом мотивируют поведение не только нравственные идеалы, моральные убеждения, но и факторы более нужного порядка, такие как непреднамеренное подражание определенному образцу поведения, ситуативные потребности и т.п. В разные периоды развития личности мотивирующее значение факторов своеобразно. Полимотивированным поведением надо сознательно управлять. Эту функцию выполняет **воля личности**.

Воля – это сознательное регулирование человеком своего поведения и деятельности, выраженное в умении преодолевать внутренние и внешние трудности при совершении целенаправленных действий и поступков. Воля личности в наибольшей степени проявляется в затрудненных условиях жизнедеятельности. Именно тогда личности требуется сознательно преодолеть трудности.

Конфликтная ситуация, характеризующая обострение противоречий, относится к затруднительной для личности.

Таким образом, для анализа поведения человека в конфликтной ситуации и во время конфликта необходим анализ воли как структурного компонента характера личности. Ну а поскольку в школе наиболее конфликтный возраст подростковый, надо знать волевые особенности подростков.

**3 типа характера подростков.**

**I тип – **подростки, умеющие преодолеватьпрепятствия ситуативного, разового характера во имя какой-либо притягательной, внешне эффектной цели. Действия осуществляются по импульсу, первому желанию, впечатлению. Эти подростки обычно отрицательно реагируют на стремление воспитателей, учителей оказать дисциплинирующее влияние на них. Часто отвечают грубостью на замечания. Любят риск, различные авантюрные мероприятия. У них ярко выражена потребность самоутверждения. Стремясь упрочить свой престиж, используют неадекватные приемы: грубость, дерзость, фразерство, силу. Обычно самолюбивы. По ничтожному поводу могут проявить раздражительность, доходящую до аффекта.

**II тип – **не умеют планировать свое поведение, но при этом еще не проявляют активность, вообще безынициативны.

Главная черта – постоянное, чрезмерное безразличие к непосредственному окружению. Они обычно не противостоят мнению других, не идут на конфликт, чаще всего действуют «за компанию».

**III тип** – не противоречит коллективу, учителю, не идут на открытое столкновение, не выражают собственное мнение. Они – «себе на уме». Но именно они чаще всего создают в классе вязкую атмосферу конфликтной постоянной ситуации, угрозу что-то не сделать. Обычно они имеют хорошие способности, живой ум, однако неусидчивы, часто отвлекаются, недисциплинированны. Все свои неудачи тяжело переживают. Однако драмы их душевной жизни не находят выхода в самовоспитании. Они чаще всего идут на конфликт с товарищами и учителями.

Каждый тип характера требует прежде всего коррекции воли, ее воспитания. Следует помнить, что воспитание воли – это воспитание личности в целом, а не отдельной какой-либо ее стороны. Волевого человека отличают сильные моральные чувства, ясный ум, творческий подход к делу. Волевой человек – это деятель, способный всегда выполнить свои разумные и принципиальные решения, несмотря на различные трудности. Центральное место при воспитании воли занимает развитие способности к волевому усилию. Всякое разумное решение учащегося должно реализовываться в действии. Он должен выработать в себе привычку доводить начатое дело до конца, специально упражняться в преодолении трудностей. Упражнение в преодолении трудностей следует считать основным методом воспитания воли.

Однако при этом очень важны и методы стимуляции воли учащихся. Это и поощрение, и одобрение, и возбуждение чувства личного достоинства, это и требование, наказание. Все эти методы надо использовать творчески, осуществляя индивидуальный подход.

Для управления конфликтной ситуацией учителю необходимо ее правильно оценить. Надо помнить, что в случае конфликта перед наблюдателем непосредственно предстает повод, а не его причина. При этом инициативная группа участников конфликта может, специально маскируя, выдать повод за причину. Следует дать прогностическую оценку конфликтной ситуации. В любом случае нельзя делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Это порождает хронические, конфликтные ситуации.

Наиболее оптимально такое управление конфликтом, которое устраняет объективные причины, создавшие конфликтную или психическую направленность и восстанавливает нормальные прежние как деловые, так и эмоциональные взаимоотношения.

**Основным условием** конструктивного разрешения конфликтов психологи **считают **

**открытое и эффективное общение конфликтующих сторон. **

Однако в конфликтной ситуации общение конфликтующих сторон ухудшается, поэтому следует в самом начале конфликта пойти на риск и как можно полнее, пусть даже в резкой форме, высказать друг другу, что чувствуешь. Это снимет эмоциональный накал, люди успокаиваются.

Хорошо бы, если каждый из противников мог сообщить:

Что он хотел бы сделать, чтобы разрешить конфликт;

Каких реакций он ждет со стороны другого;

Что он собирается предпринять, если противник поведет себя не так;

На какие последствия он надеется.

**Конструктивные формы общения**

Высказывание, передающее то, как человек понял слова и действия, стремление получить подтверждение того, что он понялих правильно;

Открытые и личностно окрашенные высказывания, касающиеся состояния, чувств, намерений;

Информация, содержащая обратную связь.

В.П. Лишин, исследовавший педагогические возможности общественной деятельности как средства профилактики и устранения конфликтов, считает, что воспитатель должен не указывать, поучать, а быть организатором и участником деятельности. Это позволяет ему координировать и корректировать поведение школьников, а следовательно и избегать конфликтов.

Польский психолог Ежи Мелибруда предлагает следующие этапы последовательного поведения, направленного на преодоление конфликта:

**Определение основной проблемы**.

Для этого надо ответить на вопросы:

а) как я понимаю проблему? Какие мои действия и поступки партнера привели к конфликту.

б) как мой партнер видит проблему? Какие, по его мнению, мои и его действия лежат в основе конфликта?

в) соответствует ли поведение каждого из нас сложившейся ситуации?

г) как можно наиболее лаконично и полно определить нашу общую проблему.

д) в каких вопросах мы с партнером расходимся?

е) в каких вопросах мы солидарны.

**2.Определение причины конфликта.**

а) нужно как можно полнее и правдивее уяснить для себя, что в действиях противника кажется неприемлемым;

б) нужно понять, какие действия в конфликте неприемлемы для партнера;

в) необходимо определить причины возникновения конфликта.

**3. Поиск возможных путей разрешения конфликта**:

а) что я мог сделать, чтобы разрешить конфликт;

б) что мог бы сделать для этого партнер?

в) каковы наши общие цели?

**4. Для выхода из конфликта следует выяснить:**

а) каковы вероятные следствия каждого пути;

б) что нужно сделать для достижения цели;

в) какой способ у участников конфликта вызывает удовлетворение?.

**5.Реализация решения.**

**6.Оценка достигнутого**.

**Правила грамотного преодоления конфликта**

**1. Попытайтесь поставить себя на место конфликтующей стороны**

**2. Не делайте поспешных выводов. Дайте его участникам некоторое конкретное время, чтобы осмыслить создавшуюся ситуацию.**

**3. Урегулирование конфликта – это решение проблемы «что делать?», а не расследование вины – «кто виноват?».**

**4. Не давайте конфликту разрастись, позволить втянуть в себя новых сторонников.**

**5. Ищите момент для начала переговоров между участниками конфликта: «точки» доверия, совпадение интересов, общая деятельность.**

**6. При обсуждении выслушивайте мнение каждой стороны: не столько для того, чтобы его опровергнуть, сколько для того, чтобы его учесть.**

**7. Конфликт разрешим только при твердом намерении обеих сторон к конструктивной дискуссии.**

**Четыре правила бесконфликтного поведения**

**1. Избегать употреблять КГ (конфликтогены)**

**2. Не отвечать КГ на КГ **

**Помни, что если не остановишься, то конфликт будет точно.**

**3. Проявляйте эмпатию к «обидчику»**

**4. Делайте упреждающие действия (благожелательные проявления, подсказки, внимание к личности собеседника и т.д.)**

Можно говорить о вариантах конфликтов.

Как правило, конфликтная ситуация складывается постепенно. В ней распределяются и определяются позиции участников будущего конфликта, но до открытого столкновения дело еще не доходит. Составляющими конфликтной ситуации являются участники и предмет, т.е. суть разногласий. Участники могут занимать как минимум две взаимоисключающие позиции на предмет конфликта, но их может быть и больше. Участники конфликта занимают определенную иерархию, где выделяются свои лидеры, инициаторы и их более или менее пассивные сторонники.

Конфликт всегда предполагает открытое, осознаваемое его участниками столкновение, т.е. инцидент. Смысл инцидента заключен в овладении предметом конфликта. Инцидент проявляет, делает конфликт зримым, а его участников – более активными, чем при конфликтной ситуации.

Конфликтная ситуация не всегда может заканчиваться инцидентом, но сам по себе предмет конфликта при этом остается. С психической стороны конфликтная ситуация всегда характеризуется напряжением, является побуждением к действию.

Условно выделяют 2 основных вида поведения личности в конфликтной ситуации.

**Типы конфликтного поведения:**

Речевые характеристики: эмоционально повышенный тон речи, упреки, оправдания, высказывания с ориентацией на свои интересы, игнорирование интересов партнера, пренебрежительные реплики, обвинение в «глупости», необоснованные критические замечания в адрес «противника», уходит от сути проблемы к обсуждению его личности.

Неречевые характеристики: принятие закрытой позы, увеличение дистанции в пространстве взаимодействия с оппонентом, искажение его жестов, злорадное выражение лица при малейших оплошностях в действиях противоположной стороны.

Целенаправленно конфликтная личность обычно: Подозрительна. Обладает завышенной самооценкой: Постоянно требует подтверждения собственной значимости. Не принимает во внимание иные точки зрения, кроме своей собственной. Не учитывает изменения обстоятельств и ситуации. Рассматривает конфликт как средство достижения собственных целей. Часто активно развязывает конфликт, непоследовательна в общении, манипулирует взаимоотношениями, в своих неудачах обвиняет других. В конфликте действует рационально, просчитывает варианты и оценивает позиции сторон, исходя из собственной пользы.

Поведение, предрасполагающее к возникновению конфликта: 1. Доминантность в общении, консерватизм в мышлении, необоснованная критичность в отношении партнера. Нарушение персонального пространства партнера. Резкое и неожиданное убыстрение темпа беседы, намеренное создание дефицита времени при решении проблемы. Принижение личности партнера и его прав (перебивание, игнорирование его слов и действий, мелочные придирки, игнорирование контактов, преуменьшение его вклада в общее дело, нежелание признать его правоту в суждениях).

Конфликты в педагогической деятельности возникают в связи со стремлением ученика утвердить свою позицию, как протест ученика против несправедливого наказания, неправильной оценки его деятельности. Все многообразие школьных конфликтов может быть систематизировано и представлено в виде **3-х основных источников**:

1. Организация учебно-воспитательного процесса (неверно составленное расписание, расхождение в программе, учебная перегрузка).

2. Межличностные отношения в системе учитель–ученик (борьба за лидерство, этические конфликты, противоречивые требования со стороны учителя и т.д.);

3. Конфликтные личности (как отд. учителя, так и отд.уч-ся). Конфликтные личности – это люди, генерирующие вокруг себя атмосферу конфликта. Школьный конфликт должен быть проанализирован на 3-х уровнях: 1)с точки зрения особ. Организации педагогического процесса; 2) с точки зрения социально-психологических особенностей класса, учителей; 3) с точки зрения возраста, половых и индивидуально-психологических особенностей участников

**_Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:_**

Какова роль педагогического общения в процессе обучения и воспитания учащихся?

В чем сущность педагогического общения, каковы его функции?

Охарактеризуйте стили педагогического общения.

Какие стили общения учителя с учащимися являются непродуктивными и почему?

Что такое педагогический конфликт?

На основе текста лекции (5 и 6 вопросы) составьте памятку для начинающего учителя по предотвращению, конструктивному разрешению, преодолению конфликтов с учащимися.

**Литература.**

Березовин, Н.А. Проблемы педагогического общения / Н.А. Березовин. – Минск: Аiв, 1997. – 274 с.

Бородкин, Ф.М. Внимание: конфликты / Ф.М. Бородкин, Н.М. Коряк. – Новосибирск, 1989.

Жизневский, Б.П. Конфликтность в общении старшеклассников, / Б.П. Жизневский / Адукацыя i выхаванне. – 1992. – № 10.

Ильин, Е.Н. Искусство общения / Е.Н. Ильин. – М., 1982.

Канн-Калик, В.А. Учителю о педагогическом общении / В.А. Кан-Калик.– М., 1987.

Кичанова И.М. Конфликт: за и против / И.М. Кичанов. – М., 1978.

Леонтьев, А.А. Педагогическое общение / А.А. Леонтьев. – М.,1979.

Лишин, О.В. Конфликты в школьном возрасте: пути их преодоления и предупреждения / О.В. Лишин.– М., 1986.

Мудрик, А.В. Общение как фактор воспитания / А.В. Мудрик. – М.: Педагогика, 1984.

Основы педагогического мастерства: Учеб. пособ. для пед. спец. высш. учеб. заведений / И.А. Зязюн, И.Ф. Кривонос, Н.Н. Тарасевич и др.; Под ред. И.А. Зязюна. – М.: Просвещение, 1989. – 302 с.

Рыбакова, М.М. Конфликт и взаимодействие в педагогическом процессе / М.М. Рыбакова. – М., 1993.

Рыданова, И.И. Основы педагогики общения / И.И. Рыданова.– Минск, 1998. – 316 с.

Самаухина, Н. Педагогический конфликт / Н. Самаухина / Народное образование. – 1993. – № 4.

Станкин, М.И. Психология общения / М.И. Станкин.– М., 1993.

Толстых, А.В. Наедине со всеми: О психологии общения / А.В. Толстых. – Минск, 1990.

Страхов, И.В. Психология педагогического общения / И.В. Страхов. – Саратов: Изд. Саратовского университета, 1980.

Ховенмей, Е.К. Конфликты в школьном возрасте: пути их преодоления и предупреждения / Е.К. Ховенмей. – М., 1986.

Чечет, В.В. Умеем ли мы общаться с детьми / В.В. Чечет. – Минск: Народная асвета, 1987.

Щуркова, Н.Е. Практикум по педагогической технологии / Н.Е. Щуркова. – М.: ПОР, 1998. - 250 с.

Шейнов, В.П. Искусство жить / В.П. Шейнов. – М., 2003.

Шейнов В.П. Искусство убеждать / В.П. Шейнов.– М., 2002.

**Вопросы к зачету по педагогике (курсы «Педагогика современной школы»).**

2 курс физмата. 3 семестр. Зимняя сессия.

Доцент кафедры педагогики:

Т.Н. Савенко

Педагогика как наука, предпосылки ее возникновения, краткая история становления и развития.

Объект и предмет педагогической науки, проблемы ее исследования.

Основные категории педагогики.

Связь педагогики с другими науками.

Общее понятие о методологии.

Методологические уровни педагогики как науки.

Методологические посылки развития теории обучения и воспитания.

Дифференциация педагогики по отраслям.

Методы педагогического исследования, их характеристика.

Воспитание как социальное явление и специально организованный педагогический процесс.

Цель и задачи воспитания.

Закономерности и принципы воспитания. Характеристика важнейших принципов воспитания.

Понятие о самовоспитании и перевоспитании как неотъемлемых компонентах процесса воспитания.

Сущность понятия «методы воспитания».

Классификация методов воспитания.

Условия выбора и эффективного применения методов воспитания.

Понятие о приемах воспитательной работы. Средства и формы воспитания.

Сущность понятий «человек», «индивид», «индивидуальность», «личность». Социальная сущность личности.

Источники и движущие силы развития личности.

Ведущие факторы развития личности.

Активность личности в собственном развитии, роль собственной активности личности ребенка в процессе воспитания.

Сущность мировоззрения как важнейшего признака личностного развития человека. Виды мировоззрения.

Структура и функции мировоззрения.

Пути и средства формирования научного мировоззрения школьников.

Сущность и цели нравственно-эстетического воспитания. Компоненты нравственно-эстетического воспитания.

Формирование гражданской культуры личности учащегося в современной школе в Республике Беларусь.

Сущность понятий «экология», «экологические проблемы», «экологический кризис», «экологическое воспитание», «экологическое образование».

Экологическая культура, методы и пути ее формирования у школьников.

Компоненты экологического образования и воспитания.

Понятие о детском воспитательном коллективе, роль коллектива в становлении и развитии личности учащегося.

Динамика, этапы становления детского воспитательного коллектива.

Семья – основная воспитательная среда ребенка. Виды и типы семей, особенности их влияния на развитие личности ребенка.

Методы и формы взаимодействия школы с семьями учащихся.

Понятие о педагогическом общении.

Этапы организации учителем педагогического общения с учащимися.

Характеристика стилей общения педагога с воспитанниками. Продуктивные и непродуктивные стили общения в системе взаимодействия «учитель – ученик».

Сущность понятия «конфликт», особенности педагогических конфликтов.

Пути и средства преодоления учителем конфликтов педагогического характера.


End file.
